


Sanditon Skyline

by georgesjungle2



Category: Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen, Welcome to Sanditon
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Otherkin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 70,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgesjungle2/pseuds/georgesjungle2
Summary: Alternate Storyline for Esther Denham and Charles Babington with other Sanditon & Jane Austen Characters; new characters
Relationships: Charlotte Heywood/Sidney Parker, Clara Brereton/Mr. Crowe, Lord Babington/Esther Denham, Mary Parker/Tom Parker (Sanditon)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 98





	1. The Denham Project

Charles lifted the glass to his lips and drank the burning liquid slowly. He watched the traffic down below his penthouse apartment. He reflected the last year of his life. He was fast tracking his internship at a well-known architecture firm in Nashville. His love life was its pinnacle peak with Caroline Bingley, and he had just interviewed for a well-paid junior architecture position with a small firm, Stringer and associates, at Amelia Island in Florida.

He got off the plane in Nashville and made the fastest trip to the apartment with clear intentions in mind. He had not called Caroline to let her know he was coming home early. It was going to be a surprise. He had spoken to his parents about asking for her hand before taking the position in Florida. He knew it was not on her top list of destinations as she was inclined to go to New York or even Paris to further her own career as a fashion designer. He figured she would be happy to get established in Florida and when he was successful enough, he could transfer to an office closer to where she would want to be.

Stringer and Associates had prominent offices in all the locations that she would want to go. As an entry associate though, he would have to do the mundane projects starting at their home office in Amelia Island. He had every confidence that his designs would catch, and he could fast track himself there as well.

It was a shocker when he had gotten to his bedroom and found her not alone. She had brought home a prominent fashion designer who was well connected to the life she really wanted. After the guy had left, and the conversation that followed, Charles had found out that was not the only guy that she had been entertaining to advance herself. She tried to blame it on his long hours and attention to work. After much reflection though, they had drifted far apart as soon as she had moved in, if they had even been close to begin with.

Charles finished his drink. He looked at his phone. He was to meet with Parker and Crowe on Friday after work for drinks. They had jobs that they could do anywhere. When he mentioned moving to Amelia Island, they readily agreed to join him there to give themselves a jolt to their own lives. Sidney had taken a townhouse in Sanditon Resort while Crowe had taken up residence in Worchester Square not too far from either of them. In the center of the three residences, night life was abundant, a requirement for three single successful bachelors.

Crowe had found a dive he was fond of quickly, where he met up with a waitress by the name of Clara Brereton several weeks ago. Clara was a student at the local university pursuing music of all things. She moonlighted around town singing. She had a gig lined up for Friday, which is why Charles found himself agreeing to meet up after a strenuous work week. He needed some distraction.

Charles was working under the astute watchful eye of Fred Robinson, who criticized every line that Charles had drawn on his draft table. He was already working on his fifth redesign of a project he was just given two days ago. Charles let out a breath. Two more days and he would be able to fully relax.

Charles arrived at the office early Thursday. He was always the first one there, next to James and Fred of course, and one of the last to leave. He found himself being called to Fred’s office. James was there.

“Shut the door would you Charles.” Fred commented as he sat down behind his stately desk. Charles shut the door and sat down next to James. 

“Charles,” James started, “I am confused.”

Charles looked at him. “About what?”

“Well, when you interviewed about a year ago now, I had my eye on you as a fast tracker. Over the last year, while you throw yourself in the work, you seem to be missing something.”

Charles gave him a perplexed look.

“You know like passion and creativity for your job.” Fred commented. “Your initial samplings had caught the eye of one of our more prominent clients which is why the job offer was even made to you ahead of several better applicants.”

Charles did not want to relate his personal life to his boss or the other boss. “I’m just getting adjusted to the area. It’s slightly different than Nashville.”

James let out a small laugh. “It is. I will give you that.”

Fred regarded him. “I am meeting a client tomorrow. The groundwork for the build has already begun. The client is very hands on and wants to ensure there is always an architect on hand to work with everyone involved from the janitor to the landscape crew to her own representative.”

“Sounds extensive.”

“It is. It is better field experience than you can get sitting at the draft table.” James looked at him. “I recommended you for that person.” Charles looked over at James. “Fred will still be the main point of contact, but you will be responsible for the day to day. We have set up a trailer with a couple of offices. I am going to have him take you out there after lunch so you can look around. From this point forward, you will be working from that office. At some point, you will meet the client’s representative. This client can make you or break you, so I always suggest you put your best foot forward. Sophia Denham, the client, is fair but stern. If she so much thinks you are goofing off, you will find yourself designing trash cans for the rest of your career. Do you understand?”

Charles looked at them. “I understand.”

“Good, come back to the office at two.” Fred dismissed him and finished his conversation with James.

Charles was not sure if this was a good sign or bad. Most likely bad. If he screwed up, he would undoubtedly need a professional career change. He took his laptop with him at lunch. He looked up past files of Sophia Denham. She worked extensively with James on several key projects. He looked at the beach house that was done about ten years ago with a recent remodel within the last few. Sophia Denham was an influential patron of the community, even having a wing of the local children’s hospital named in her honor for her donation. Charles let out a sigh. Friday could not come quick enough.

Fred looked over at Charles. “You need to learn to relax. You’ve got enough tension in your shoulders you are going to give yourself an early heart attack.”

Charles let out a muffled laughed.

“Look, I know I’ve been hard on you, especially the last week. Your name isn’t the only one on the chopping block if this design goes south.”

“And just what design is this project?”

“She is building a guest house along her private beach. She had a few relatives that she is thinking about moving in, but she doesn’t want them under her foot all the time.”

“Why is that?”

“Well, I say they are about your age and she don’t want to feel like she’s having to babysit them from their extracurricular activities if you know what I mean.” 

Charles let out a snort. “I don’t know I like being stereotyped.”

“Well, I’ve been married for what feels like my whole life, so I can’t imagine what kind of nightlife is going on, but I’ve heard plenty of stories from James.” Fred pulled the truck through a gated entrance and drove past the large beach house. “There is a second entrance that you will normally use. I am using this one so we can stop by afterwards to introduce you to Mrs. Denham.” The truck drove around a rock driveway away from the beach house. Charles spotted the working office trailer. “Mrs. Denham wants to take the best position for the guest house from here.” 

They got out of the truck. “Come into the office first.” Fred led him up the small flight of stairs. Charles looked around. It had an open area that was a break area and contained a draft table. There was a decent bathroom with a separate shower, toilet and sink. Then there were two offices. “This first office is mine. For right now, you can preliminary set up in the other office.”

“What about Mrs. Denham’s representative?”

“I’m not sure yet.” Charles looked around. There was a microwave, sink and refrigerator. It was currently stocked, oddly enough with root beer, orange cream, water and beer. 

“There will be a janitor from the main house that will come by to get trash and keep the office clean. If you want anything for the refrigerator, put it on this list.” Fred pointed to a pad of paper attached to the side of refrigerator.

“What’s the safe for?”

“I don’t know, but I’m sure Mrs. Denham has a reason for it. There is rarely anything not under her attention to detail.” They left the office. “The beachline that you can see both ways belong to her, but that doesn’t mean we want to hear about any water escapes or skinny-dipping sessions when you think no one is out here. Oh, Mrs. Denham won’t care if you bring any friends down here off hours just as long as there is no damage or trash left around.”

“You almost make it sound like it’s a mini vacation.”

“Think of it as a working-cation.” Charles looked both ways down the beach. Mrs. Denham was an incredibly lucky woman to have such a view. “The main house sits up high enough that anything that is designed should not block even the servant quarters, so you won’t need to take that into consideration. She just wants it back enough in case of flooding though, and some yard, in case of young children that might be staying.”

Charles wondered if she had planned for a relative with small children to stay there since it was a requirement.

“Come on, let us head back. Your first day is tomorrow. I’ll show you the other gate after we meet with Mrs. Denham.”

They drove back up to the main house. Charles knew the layout from the designs he looked at during lunch.

“Mrs. Denham, may I present Charles Babington, a junior associate of ours.”

Charles looked at the older lady as she appraised him. He felt like a horse in front of an auction block. “Well, Mr. Babington, what do you think of the prospects?”

“It will have a lovely view.” Charles looked between her and Fred. “Mr. Robinson has given me a few details, but I wondered if there was anything that you specifically require?”

Mrs. Denham let out a little huff as she sat down. “My representative will be able to give you all those details. I have high expectations for this project.”

“I’m sure you will find my drawings on point.”

“I’d better.” She quipped at him as she continued her study. “I don’t like my money wasted as if there is an endless supply of it. Do I make myself clear?”

Charles wanted to let out a laugh from the clear intent of the message. “Absolutely, I wouldn’t waste either of our time.”

“Good. Now, I would like to know a little bit more about who is coming and going on my property. Just who are you, Charles Babington?”

Charles was taken a little back. He was not sure what she wanted to know. “Well, I’m a junior associate at Stringer and associates.”

“No, not that.” She sounded displeased. “If I wanted to know that I could just review your application profile.” She took her cane and pointed it towards him. “I want to know what kind of man you are.”

Fred let out a small laugh. “I think Mrs. Denham wants to know about things not on your resume Charles.”

“I’m not sure how that has any bearing on the project.” Charles was slightly affronted.

“It has a lot to do with it. You have family that you need to run home to every night?” Charles looked from Sophia to Fred. “This project is very time consuming. I need to make sure you are up to the challenge.”

Charles let out a sigh. “I have no family in the area, Mrs. Denham.”

“I think what Charles is saying Mrs. Denham, is that based on his work history with us, is you will find him here first and he will be the last to leave.” Fred smiled politely at her.   
“He is a hard charger I am sure you will find and is capable of any challenge you present.”

“Good, I’m glad to hear it. It’s bound to be stormy like the weather at times.” Sophia looked back at Charles. “Off with you. I’ve got appointments to attend to.” Fred was quick to jump up and lead Charles out to the truck.

Charles took a deep breath as he buckled himself in. 

“Yes, exactly. I told you, she is very particular. If you make it here, you won’t believe the doors that will be opened to you.” Charles looked out the window. The very thing he had wanted last year when his life was different. Fred showed him the other entrance and took him back to the office. Charles finished the last hour of work quickly. He grabbed some   
supplies that he knew he would need to start.


	2. First Impressions

Today was going to be a busy day. Charles was thankful of that. He imagined it would take a couple of hours to set up, along with a few hours walking around the area to determine the best position of the guest house and hopefully, whoever Mrs. Denham was bringing out that could give him enough details to start the design.

He arrived just after daybreak along the ocean. It was an amazing view. After living in cities for so long, he forgot how he appreciated such views. He turned on the light in the office and found someone had already been by as the backpack sat on a table. Perhaps, Mrs. Denham’s associate was already in the area. He stepped out and decided to walk along the beach to take in the view looking back towards the property.

He was surprised as a figure came looming in view from afar, a jogger. He wondered how the jogger had gotten access to the section of the beach. As far as he knew, Mrs.   
Denham had security roaming around to ensure the private access. As the jogger got closer, it was apparent, it was no short jog. A young lady came into view and started slowing as she had finally spotted him.

“This is a private beach.” He heard himself stating to her as she came to a halt. Her cheeks were flushed from the exercise, but her breathing did not show any signs of overexertion. 

“Really?” She quipped back at him.

Charles slightly flushed as she was glaring at him. Red heads, he mused and their tempers. “Yes, Mrs. Denham doesn’t like trespassers.”

“Are you security?”

Charles let out a laugh. “No.”

She shrugged her shoulders at him. “Well, then I suggest you leave before it gets here.”

“I am allowed here.”

“Really?”

He let out a snort in challenge. “Yes, I was hired to work on a project.”

“What project?” Was she really challenging him?

“I’m don’t think it’s any of your concern.” She started walking towards the office. “I don’t know how you got on this private beach, but I would suggest you turn right around and head back the way you came.” 

She stopped and looked at him and gave him a slight smirk. “Great idea. Did you learn that at the university or are you naturally smart?” She went back walking. He followed her into the office and watched her pick up the backpack.

“Look, I just don’t need any trouble today.” How would he explain a jogger on a private beach to Mrs. Denham?

She looked at him as she put her arms through the straps of the backpack. “A little late for that.” She walked out the door.

Charles watched in slight horror as Fred pulled up and got out of the truck. It did not look good considering her attire, which he had taken a good look at when she first stopped.

“Morning Esther.”

“Morning Fred.”

“I see you met my associate.”

Esther turned to look at him before turning back towards Fred. “Yeah, a real peach.” She walked off. Fred let out a little chuckle as he looked over at Charles.

“I see you made friends already.”

“Who was that?” Charles asked as Fred put his stuff in his office.

“Esther.” Fred looked at him. “Just what did you say to piss her off?”

Charles sat down in the chair. “I thought she was a trespasser.” Fred let out a chuckle.

“Well, nothing to do about it now. Let us get started.” The morning went by fast and by lunchtime, Charles found himself looking around as he sat down to eat his lunch next to Fred.

“It’s pretty peaceful here.” Charles commented to Fred.

“Yeah, until the build starts, and the equipment shows up. Then, its’ bound to get crazy. I imagine Mrs. Denham will be down here quite a bit.”

“Not her representative?”

“Oh, I’m sure the representative will be here too, but Mrs. Denham is very hands on. You should have seen her when we were doing a remodel of the main house.” Charles looked back and he mildly wondered if Esther would be back down. He should apologize, even though he felt he did not need to. The afternoon had a slight drag, but mainly because he was not sure of the requirements for the design. Around three, he heard the text from Crowe, reminding him about tonight and where to meet up. He was replying when he heard the door open. He caught the red hair heading towards the refrigerator and grabbing a bottle.

“Esther?” Fred called out and she walked into his office. Before Charles could make his way there, the door to Fred’s office closed.

Great, he thought. He sat back down. It figures that this trailer was well insulated. He could not tell what was being said on the other side of the wall. After about an hour, he heard Fred’s door open, followed by the front door.

“Charles.” Fred called from the other room. “Sit down,” Fred pointed to the chair as Charles walked in. “Here is a starting list of design requirements.” Charles let out a breath of relief. “For the time being, you’ll be sitting at the drafting table.”

Charles gave him a perplexed look. “Why?”

“Miss Denham will be using the other office.”

“Miss Denham?”

“Miss Esther Denham. Apparently, her brother, Edward, got tied up with his own business and will not be out for at least a few weeks. Esther will be sitting in.”

Charles thought out loud “Great.”

Fred looked at him before letting out a chuckle. “I would suggest finding some common ground, for the short term at least, otherwise it’s going to be a little hectic in here. Now, why do not you take off early tonight. Monday will come fast.”

“Gladly.” Charles was out quickly.

Charles found Sidney and Crowe standing at the bar talking to the bartender. “How about something for my friend Sam?” Crowe said as Charles found himself looking at an older man, offering a bottle. The place was starting to fill up. “Bad day?”

“You would be having a bad day if you had to deal with the bit- “Charles started to say as Sam started smiling at another patron that walked up behind him.

“Your usual Miss Denham?” Sam poured her a shot, then handed her a bottle.

“Thanks, Sam.” Charles turned slightly to see Esther drink her shot fast before grabbing her bottle and walking towards the back. Crowe looked at Charles and let out a little whistle.

“Damn, she’s a spitfire.” Charles could only see parts of her as she walked through the crowd and talking to several people.

Sam laughed at them. “Yeah, I would watch out. She has quite the temper.”

“Who was that?” Sidney asked.

“Esther Denham.” Charles answered for him. He found Sidney and Crowe’s eyes on him. “A relative of my current client, well, if I don’t get fired.”

Sidney looked at him. “Why would you get fired already?”

“Well, let’s just say I didn’t make a good impression this morning and I just made the worst statement at an inconvenient time.”

“Did she hear you?” Crowe asked.

Sam laughed. “She hears everything.” Charles let out a moan.

Sidney slapped his back. “I guess you better start making apologies.”

Charles looked at Sam. “I don’t suppose you know what her favorite drink is?”

Sam laughed. “I do, but I don’t carry it here. Besides, she’ll be drinking water soon.” Charles gave him an inquisitive look. “She’s part of the band.” Sam pointed towards the stage.

Sidney looked at him. “I guess you will just have to chalk it up and give her a cold apology.” Charles looked around the crowd.

He took a deep breath and headed that way while Crowe and Sidney went to find a bar table to sit at. He found her laughing at something some guy had whispered in her ear near the stage. He got a better look at her and found his mouth going dry. How did he miss how attractive she was this morning?

“Miss Denham,” he heard himself saying, “I feel like I need to apologize.” He forgot what he was going to say when her eyes were upon him. Green sparkly eyes that seems to show humor in them.

“Don’t get all chickenshit now.” What? He could tell she was laughing at his feeble attempt to apologize.

“I mean,” good lord, he was flustered under her gaze.

“Esther!” A young blonde followed by a brunette were hollering at her from behind the stage.

“See you later Esther,” the other guy that had been whispering in her ear spoke as she walked away. Charles felt foolish as he stood there. He returned to Sidney and Crowe.

“How did it go?” Sidney asked.

“Horrible.” 

“Might as well be howling at the moon Babbers.” Crowe commented as the waitress brought fresh bottles. The bar had gotten packed in the short time since they got here. “They usually have open mic first before Clara’s group gets on stage.”

Sure enough, the first two songs came from the 90s. A Spice Girls song followed by a Brittany Spears song.

“What does Clara sing?” Charles asked Crowe.

“I’ve only seen her sing country.”

Charles rolled his eyes. He preferred 80s music. He wondered if Esther was a backup singer. She was not on stage now with the opening act as the song Toxic was playing. He let out a breath as he listened to the lyrics. He found himself wondering what kind of kisser Esther was. He found Sidney looking at him. “What?” Sidney laughed at him as the other band left the stage and the other began.

The guitar player at one end of the stage and a lead singer coming singing as she walked towards him, singing ‘Stop Dragging My Heart Around,’ towards the guitarist. It was Esther. Charles could not take his gaze from her as she danced towards the guitar player. She was working the crowd. He vaguely could hear Sidney and Crowe talking next to him.

The song concluded and another lead singer came out. The brunette that Charles had seen yelling at Esther. Crowe leaned over towards them, “That is Charlotte. She is Clara’s roommate.” Charlotte was singing country. Charles looked over and found Sidney was staring at her intently.

“She’s Tom’s assistant.”

“What?” Charles asked over the crowd.

“My brother, Tom, she’s his assistant in the real estate office for the Sanditon Resort. She’s a real pill.”

“Well, you are looking at her like you want to swallow her.” Crowe quipped at Sidney which gardener a dirty look and a round of laughs from the table.

“I take it the blonde doing background vocals is Clara?” Charles asked Crowe. 

He nodded yes. “I’ve not seen them all perform together.”

There was a short break before the next song. This time Esther was back out with Clara on the vocals and Charlotte doing background vocals. Esther was also playing guitar. Esther was standing on the far side. Charles wished their table had been more centered to the stage.

They sung well together; Charles was surprised since he did not really care for country. Maybe because it was not the slow sad songs that he associated with country songs. They finished the set with Charlotte taking the lead vocals to Barracuda by Heart. The crowd started to thin out after the band left the stage. They were finishing their last bottle when Clara and Charlotte walked up.

“Clara, these are my friends, Sidney Parker and Charles Babington.” Crowe announced to Clara and she gave them all a friendly smile.

“This is my roommate Charlotte Heywood.”

“Mr. Parker.” Charlotte was curt to Sidney which Clara looked over to her. “I work with his brother.”

“I didn’t realize you were so capable Miss Heywood.” She slightly glared at him as James approached.

“James, I didn’t know you were going to be here.” Charles commented as James gave Charlotte a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course, I go to all Charlotte’s shows.” Charles caught the scowl on Sidney’s face when James had leaned in for the kiss and frowned at him. “Ready Charlotte?”

“Yes, I just need to tell Esther something.” Charles looked over and found Esther talking to some people that had stayed around the stage as she was walking towards the front door. Charlotte walked over to Esther and whispered something in her ear as Esther nodded positively. Clara waived Esther over.

“Esther, this is Sidney Parker and Alexander Crowe. I believe you already know Charles.” Clara did the introductions. Esther gave them half a smile.

She was about to say something when her name was called out loud. “Esther!” Charles found himself looking at the first guitar player walking towards them. “Ready?”

“Yeah, just give me a minute.”

“Clara, I’ll see you Monday.” She looked over at Sidney and Crowe. “Nice to meet you. Mr. Babington.” She turned and walked away. Charles watched as she took the guitar player’s hand and walked out the door. Sidney watched Charles and chuckled silently.

“Is Esther a roommate too?” Sidney asked Clara.

“Sometimes.” Clara replied. “Apparently, not this weekend.” Clara looked at Crowe and gave him a little smile.

Charles let out a breath. “Well, I’ve got a lot of work this weekend. I’m going to call it.”

“What an old man Babington.” Crowe commented as he watched Sidney leave with him. “Well, Clara, what shall we do?” She laughed at him.


	3. A Different Point of View

Charles arrived back home and opened his refrigerator. Pretty empty. He had been living off take out apparently. He grabbed a cold beer and went to sit out on his balcony. He did not really need another drink, but he needed something for the distraction.

Overall, today, he thought, was a real mess. The only thing he could do was throw himself into getting some preliminary designs done to have something positive to show on Monday. He finished his beer and deposited it in the recycle bin before he crawled into bed.

He awoke sometime in the middle of the night with a terrible headache and he found that he had some sort of alarming dream as apparent by the bedsheets. What I am sixteen? 

He asked himself. He went to the kitchen to take some Tylenol. He found at some point; Sidney had texted him to see if he was doing alright.

Charles let out a huff. What did that mean, he wondered? His head hurt, but he felt restless. He took out the list of design requirements. It did not seem like it was going to be an awfully hard project. Maybe Fred was wrong, it seemed rather straight forward. He kept going down the list. It did not really list a style, so he figured something beach like. He made some notes. His headache finally gone, he climbed back in bed.

Sometime during the night, a thought occurred to him. Why would Mrs. Denham want another typical beach house like every other house on the block. Maybe, she could appreciate something like the cabins in Gatlinburg back in Tennessee. Charles woke up with a new purpose. He quickly took a shower, got dressed and fixed a bowl of cereal. He was going to need to go to the store at some point this weekend or order groceries online. He decided with the second option.

He started on the rough draft when the chime on his door rang. He opened it to find Charlotte with a bunch of groceries.

“Charlotte?”

She gave him a polite smile. “Here can you take these?” She held out the case of beer.

“Sure, come on in.” He held the door as she brought in several bags.

“I didn’t know you delivered groceries.”

Charlotte let out a laugh. “Sometimes. I just happen to have a free weekend. Sometimes I babysit for the Parkers. The rest of the time, I’m usually out with the girls or James.” 

Charlotte took a glance around. “This is nice.”

“Thanks.”

“So, you already know Esther?”

Charles let out a slight laugh. “I work for James. We are designing a guest house for Mrs. Denham.”

“Esther was talking about it the other night.”

He looked at her. “You know her well?”

Charlotte let out a laugh. “As well as she will let me. She is generally a pretty quiet person. Why?”

“Well, I’m quite sure I said some things I shouldn’t have. I was trying to figure out how to apologize.”

Charlotte studied him.

“I really don’t want to lose my job and I’m sure she will have a lot to say about it.” He studied her. “So, what do you think? Flowers?”

Charlotte let out a laugh. “That would be a terrible idea. There’s only two reasons for flowers and I don’t think it would fit the situation.”

“Two reasons?”

“Yeah, either you broke her heart, or you are trying to hook up with her. That’s what she says anyway.”

“Then, what do you suggest?” Charles bell rang again. “Hang on.” He went to open the door and found Sidney walking in.

“I’ve been trying to reach,” Sidney started to say before he caught Charlotte standing in the room, “Miss Heywood.” Sidney looked over to Charles.

“She was delivering groceries.”

“Right.”

Charlotte looked at them. “Yeah, so I need to go. I am not sure Charles. Sometimes, it’s best just to let her cool off when she’s mad.” Charlotte closed the door behind her and let out her breath when she was in the elevator by herself. What were the chances of running into Sidney and Charles? And why was Sidney always short with her?

Charles found himself under Sidney’s scrutiny. “What?” He went to put some groceries away.

“Was she really delivering groceries?”

Charles let out a huff. “Yes, she said she does on her free weekends, when she’s not babysitting Tom’s kids, running with the girls or out with James.”

Sidney sat down on a bar stool.

“What?”

“My office is having some sort of fundraising gala. I need a date.”

“Sidney Parker is having trouble finding a date?”

“Well, I need someone that is somewhat intelligent. I don’t want to spend hours listen to someone droll on about fashion and money.”

“Oh, like Eliza used to?”

“Yes, her and Caroline were a pair, weren’t they?”

“What about Charlotte?”

Sidney let out a laugh. “What?”

“Oh, come on. You find her attractive. You were practically drooling all over yourself watching her sing.”

“She hates me, if you forgotten as well as I believe she is dating James.”

“Doubt it.”

“Why you say that?”

“If you were dating Charlotte Heywood, would you just give her a kiss on the cheek?” Charles watched Sidney flush thinking about something. “Yep, you find her attractive.”

“You can go to the devil Babington.”

“You forgot; I’m already working for her.”

Sidney looked at him.

“Esther Denham.”

Sidney let out a laugh. “You can’t be serious. She’s not your type.”

“Well, maybe I’m not the same guy I used to be.” Charles looked at him. “When is it?”

“Next Friday.”

“Gee, that’s not much time.”

“Again, why I am here. I figured you had a list somewhere.”

“Very funny.”

“Really?”

“It’s been a dry spell. Maybe Crowe could help you out.”

“If I asked Crowe, I’d never hear the end of it, not to mention you know he’ll pick up the first hooker he finds walking the street.”

“Just how did we end up in this situation?” Charles mused out loud as he opened a beer.

“What situation?”

“The kind where Crowe is dating someone, and we are not?”

“Can you call it dating?”

“Well, it is still more than we are.” Charles sat down at his draft table. “Tell me Sidney. If you had all the money you could want, why would you want a junior associate designing a guest house on a private beach in a prestigious neighborhood where no one knows who you are?”

Sidney took a drink. “Easy. You want something far different than what you can already have.”

“Care to take a drive?”

“Sure, I’ve got nothing better to do.”


	4. Change of Perceptions

Charles drove him out to the Denham house. An old truck was parked at the office. “This is my office for the foreseeable future.”

“Great view.” Charles led him out towards the beach.

“Yeah, tell me about it. I was out here at daybreak the first day. It was gorgeous.” Charles pointed to the beachline. “Mrs. Denham owns the beachline as far as you can see both ways.”

“Nice.” They walked along the beach in silent company.

When they got back towards the office, another truck was there.

An older guy came slamming the door as he left the office. “You tell her to have my money.” He looked towards them. “What are you looking at?” He slammed his truck door and quickly turned around and left.

Esther came out with her phone. “Call me back. Clara’s uncle is on the loose.”

“Miss Denham.” Charles found his voice while looking at her. She furled her eyes at him.

“Mr. Babington. I see you brought your friend.”

“Sidney.” She shrugged her shoulders as she went back in the office.

Sidney laughed. “Cold as a cucumber. This is entertaining.”

“Shut up.”

She came back out loading her pistol as she walked down the ramp.

“Hey, Charles let me in here.”

“What?” she looked at them. “It’s not about you. I have got to go find Charlotte. Clara’s uncle is a little,” she let out a sign, “unsteady to talk to.”

“I don’t know if that will help the situation.” Charles spoke out loud.

Esther shrugged her shoulders. “Yeah, well, I don’t feel like getting bitch slapped today.”

“Why would he be after Charlotte?” Sidney asked.

Esther looked at him. “I would say the same reason you were drooling all over her last night.”

“What?”

“Listen, I love to stay and chat, but I’m a little busy.” She opened the door to Goliath.

“We are coming.” They both said at the same time.

“What?” Esther was taken back from their statement. “There’s not enough room.”

“We’ll take my truck.” Charles said.

“Fine, I’m driving.” Esther rolled her eyes as she climbed in the driver’s seat.

“She was delivering groceries this morning.” 

Esther looked over at Charles sitting next to her. “When was that?”

“What do you think Sidney, about two hours ago?”

“I still don’t understand why Clara’s uncle is after Charlotte.”

“Look, it’s a little long story that I don’t have time to talk about, as well it’s not really any of your business.”

“You’re driving my friend’s truck.”

“You are both infuriating. You can ask Charlotte when we find her.”

“Fine.” Sidney let out an angry sigh. He used his phone to call Mary.

“If she’s delivering groceries, won’t she be using her phone?” Charles asked.

“No, she turns it off and uses one specifically for that job. The only good thing is she usually has the same clients on Saturday when she is off.”

“Won’t James know how to get a hold of her?” Charles asked.

Esther let out a small laugh.

“What does that mean?” Sidney asked.

“It means he’s barking up the wrong tree.”

“I thought they were dating.” Charles commented as Esther drove through a parking lot at one of Charlotte’s main stores.

“Not at all. He’s not her type.” Esther stopped. “There’s her car.” She pulled over to a nearby parking spot. Esther started walking towards the entrance. “We all can’t go in case we miss her.”

“I’ll go.” Sidney said before Charles could disagree.

Esther found Charlotte with her ear buds in, jamming as she was scrolling through the list of things to buy for her customer. When Esther tapped her shoulder, she jumped.

“Good grief, you scared the living daylights out of me.”

“Sorry, Clara’s uncle came by looking for you. He’s pretty mad today.” Charlotte realized Sidney was standing behind Esther.

“What are you doing here Mr. Parker?”

“Long story,” Esther quipped. “I don’t think you should go back to the apartment tonight. Are you about done here?”

“I’ve got a few more things for this customer then I am done.”

“Alright, I’ll walk with you.”

“I’m staying.” Sidney commented behind them.

“You don’t need to stay Mr. Parker.” Charlotte was slightly flustered at him being there.

“We all rode together Miss Heywood.” Charlotte looked at Esther.

“Charles is out in the parking lot.”

“Good lord.”

“I’m telling you; he’s pretty upset today. I imagine he’ll be back in jail tonight or tomorrow.”

“What about Clara?”

Esther let out a sigh. “She’s not home this weekend.”

“Where?”

“She’s hanging out with Crowe. Apparently, they drove down to Daytona for the weekend.”

“That’s good news anyway.”

“News to me.” Sidney quipped quietly. He texted Charles. They finished up and Sidney could tell Charlotte was nervous as she constantly looked around her.

“I just need to deliver these.” Charlotte said as she walked towards her car.

“Put them in the truck.” Sidney said.

“What?”

“I’ll drive your car back to my place.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Miss Heywood. He is not about to come into a gated community. If he spots your car before then, he will not realize it is your car since I will be driving it. It is safer this way.”

Esther looked at Sidney. Technically, Clara’s uncle had already gotten through a gated community, but she kept that remark to herself. “He’s right Charlotte.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “Fine.” She walked over towards Charles to load up the truck. Sidney took her keys.

Sidney looked at Charles. “Meet me at my place after she gets done with the delivery.”

“Right.” Charles looked at Charlotte. “Hello Charlotte.”

“Hello.” He helped her load the bags in the truck. “You are driving Esther?” Charlotte asked.

Esther shrugged her shoulders. “I had a better idea where you might be. Now, where am I going?” Charlotte gave her an address and some general directions. “This is making me feel like an Uber driver.”

“You’ve never been an Uber driver.” Charlotte quipped at her from the backseat.

“Am now. What’s the going rate these days?” Esther teased her in the rearview mirror. They arrived shortly and Esther helped her take the bags to the doorstep, while Charles had hopped out to carry the cases of pop.

“I’m not splitting my tip.” Charlotte said as they were walking back to the truck.

“I’ll drive. I know where Sidney lives.” They drove in silence as Charles pulled up to the gate.

“Mr. Babington,” the guard smiled at him as he let him in. Charles pulled into the driveway of the townhouse at the end of the street.

“Are you sure he’s here?”

“Yeah, your car is probably in the garage.” He did not want to tell them that Sidney owned both units.

Charles led them in the front door. “Sidney, we are here.” They walked into the living room. Charlotte looked around. Sidney came down the stairs.

“Well, a rather quiet drive for me.” Sidney looked at Charlotte. “So, why is Clara’s uncle tracking you down?”

“Mr. Parker, I really don’t think that’s any of your concern.”

“Really Miss Heywood? You work for my brother and watch his kids. Does Tom know you have some crazy maniac that could show up on his doorstep in the middle of the night looking for you?” Charlotte slightly paled.

“He doesn’t know I babysit.”

“Yet.” Sidney clenched his jaw. “How do you know Clara doesn’t slip something up?”

Charlotte looked over at Esther. Esther let out a sigh. “You got any bottle water Sidney?”

“Yeah, in the fridge.” Charles led her to the kitchen and got her one.

“Thank you.” Esther said to Charles as he handed her the bottle.

“That’s the nicest thing you’ve said to me since we met.”

“Well, don’t get used to it.”

“You know if you were a little nicer, we might get along.”

“Doubtful.” Esther quipped at him as she slid the patio door to sit outside. Not deterred, he grabbed a bottle of water for himself and went outside and sat in the chair next to her.

“Listen,” Charles took a deep breath to formulate what he wanted to say, “I realize we got off on the wrong foot yesterday. I had no idea who you were when I saw you on the beach and I didn’t want it to look like I brought some girl on my first day.”

Esther squinted her eyes at him.

“I’m trying to apologize here.”

“You really suck at it.”

Charles looked at her then laughed at her.

“Yes, well, I’ll work on it, Miss Denham.” She was a handful. His thoughts were running wild about the possibilities.

Esther shrugged her shoulders and went back to drinking her water while taking in the view. The townhouse had a nice view of the ocean even though it was not directly on the beach. “Esther.”

“What?”

Esther let out a small breath. “If you are going to drive around looking for Clara’s crazy uncle with me, you can at least call me Esther.”

“I bet that took a lot to say.”

Esther looked at him. “Not at all. Maybe you just don’t understand my sense of humor.”

‘Was that an invitation?’ Charles thought as he looked at her. Her phone rang. “Hello.”

“Hey.

“No, just hanging out.”

“Alright. Bye.”

The patio door opened. “Esther, Sidney wants to know if I’m staying with you tonight?”

Esther looked at her phone. “Aunt Sophia has a bunch of people at her house this weekend.”

“Well, where are you going to stay if you aren’t going back to the apartment?” Charlotte asked her.

“You can all stay over at my place.” Charles said out loud before he thought it all the way through. “There’s enough room.” Sidney looked at him humorously. “Charlotte even brought me groceries today.”

“Oh, I feel so much better now knowing I’m not going to starve.” Esther said out loud.

“He doesn’t know how to cook.” Sidney quipped.

“I do to.”

“Pizza doesn’t count Charles.”

“I can cook.” Charlotte offered.

“Great, now I know I’m going to starve.” Esther teased Charlotte.

“Hey, the kids don’t complain.”

“They are eating mac-n-cheese, it’s a little hard to screw that up.”

“Alright Miss Culinary student, you can cook.”

“What?” Charles asked Charlotte.

“Esther was a culinary student. She should know how to make something edible.”

“I have no idea on what’s in the house.”

“Well, we can go to the store.”

Charles and Sidney watched the banter between them.

“Great. Decision made. Let us go.” Charles said.

“I need my charger from my car.” Charlotte spoke.

“I need to grab a few things.” Sidney went back upstairs after showing Charlotte to the garage.

“Fine, we’ll be out in the truck.” Charles said.


	5. Dinner as Friends

Charles opened the front passenger door for her before climbing into the driver seat. “What just happened?”

He laughed. “Your friend just talked you into cooking dinner and staying at my house.”

“I don’t know. This could be an awfully bad idea. You could try to sue me for food poisoning Mr. Babington.”

“Charles. I mean if you are going to cook me dinner, you can at least use my first name.” ‘You could also sue me for harassment,’ he looked over at her, ‘and it would totally be worth it’ he thought, especially if it were consensual. Good grief, what was happening to him.

“And just what I supposed to be cooking?”

“I thought you were the cook.”

“I have no idea what you and Sidney like to eat,” Esther paused shortly, “other than pizza.”

“Oh, we eat anything. We aren’t picky.”

“That’s a very vague statement.”

“We both work long hours. We usually just eat take out during the week. Sometimes, we get together and go out on the weekends, but we’ve both been busy lately.”

“No food allergies or complete dislikes?”

“Are you going to try to kill us?”

“It would be easier to disguise it that way. Great alibi since I really do not know anything about you. You guys could be the Craigslist Killer.”

Charles let out a laugh. “It would hard to be an architect and have that much free time.”

Sidney and Charlotte got in the truck. “Ready.”

“So, to the apartment to get some stuff?” Charles asked.

“And here I thought we were going to walk around naked.” Esther quipped at Charles.

“Well, this weekend is getting better already.” He gave her a smile.

Esther squinted her eyes at him. “I’m not drunk.”

“Duly noted. Now, where is this apartment?” She gave him general directions to where he needed to go. “This isn’t too far from Crowe’s place.” Once they were in the complex, she told him how to get to their building. He pulled into an empty parking lot. They all got out of the truck.

They walked in. It was a nice apartment. Sidney and Charles stayed in the living room while they went to get their things. Charles wondered over to the bookcase. There was quite the selection to choose from. From Heraclitus, Jane Austen, George R.R. Martin, books on architecture, restoring old cars and culinary to J.K. Rowling. On the walls, there was a couple of guitars and some framed records, from Stevie Nicks, Fleetwood Mac and Miranda Lambert. It explained some of the song selection from last night.

Charles saw Charlotte walking down the hall towards him. “Whose books?”

Charlotte let out a laugh. “Esther and mine’s. I don’t think Clara could sit long enough to read some of those.” 

Sidney went to take a look. “A man cannot step into the same river twice.”

“For he is not the same man and it’s not the same river.” Charlotte answered.

“Oh, please don’t get her started or we’ll be up all-night discussing philosophy.” Esther said stepping in behind her.

Sidney looked at Esther. “You don’t care for it?”

“Oh, I’ve study it too, but Charlotte is obsessed with it.”

“I thought you study culinary?” Charles asked.

“Jack of all trades I’m afraid.”

“So, the restoring old cars must be yours.”

“Did the old truck by the office give it away?”

Sidney watched them and laughed to himself. Charles was sunk and did not even know it. “Are we going to stay here and argue about book selections or leave?”

They got back in the truck. “Charlotte, what do you want? Apparently, they only eat slightly better than you do when I don’t cook.”

“How about our normal Saturday choice?”

“Fine.” Esther commented. “Do you know where Trader Joe’s is?” He drove and they all got out. “Oh, are we all going on a field trip?”

“Sure, I’ve never been in one.” Charles quipped at her.

“Shocker.” Esther commented as she walked away with Charlotte.

“Why did you volunteer for this torture again?” Sidney asked Charles.

Charles looked at Sidney. “Well,” he laughed, “you did say you needed a date for Friday.” Sidney and Charles followed along behind them. It was a surreal experience for both of them.

“Esther Denham!” Esther looked up to find Jacob walking towards her. Charles recognized him as the guy that had been whispering in her ear last night. “I had no idea you would be here today.”

“Hello Jake.”

Jake looked over at Charlotte. “Charlotte, how are you?”

“Good Jake.” Jake noticed the guys behind them.

“Oh, you on some sort of date?” Jake looked between Charlotte and then Esther. “Cause it totally looks like you got some sort of date thing going on?” He was looking in the cart.

“Culinary lesson.” Esther quipped at him. “Charles here apparently doesn’t know how to cook.” She pointed to him. “And Sidney, well, he’s not much better.”

“Well, you are in great hands. Esther is awesome, well, when she’s not burning things down.” Esther slapped him on his arm lightly. He laughed. “I was just teasing.” He looked back at them. “But really, just in case, might want to have a fire extinguisher nearby.” He quipped as he walked back away to work.

“What?” Esther replied looking at Charles who was looking at her.

“You like to start fires?”

“It was one time, in school, almost ten years ago and no one lets you live it down.”

“School?” Sidney asked.

“High school chemistry class.” Esther shrugged her shoulders. “I was hungry.”

“So that makes you how old?” Charles asked.

“Twenty-five.” Charlotte answered for her. “Soon to be twenty-six.”

“Well, so much for claiming to be twenty-one Charlotte. Thanks a lot.”

Charlotte laughed at her. “That’s what friends are for.”

They finished up and headed to Charles’ apartment.

They walked into the hallway at the apartment complex that led to Charles’ apartment. Charles opened the door and deposited the groceries on the kitchen island.

“There are two guest rooms on the top floor.” Charles noted as they got done putting some of the groceries in the refrigerator. Sidney and Charles watched them chuckle at something as they climbed the stairs.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Sidney asked Charles after they were out of ear shot.

“I thought it was pretty brilliant.” Charles replied as he handed Sidney a cold beer. Sidney rolled his eyes at the goofy look Charles was giving him. Charles turned on the stereo.

Esther was on the phone as she followed behind Charlotte down the stairs.

“So, not for another month?”

“I’ve got the swap meet in Jacksonville. Yes, I have to be there.”

“You’re a real jerk some days. Bye.”

Charlotte looked at Esther. “I guess Edward is not coming back anytime soon.”

Esther rolled her eyes. “The world revolves around him. Which means, Aunt Sophia will be wanting me to go this Friday.” Esther looked around for the pans she needed to start cooking.

“What’s Friday?” Sidney asked.

Esther looked over at him as he sat on the bar stool. “My stepbrother was supposed to attend some fundraiser gala for the Denham Foundation, but it looks like I will have to go. Sophia doesn’t attend them by herself.”

“The one for the Pemberley Endowment?” He asked.

“Yes, you’ve heard of it?” Sidney let out a chuckle.

“You can say that. My brother, Arthur and my sister, Diana, started it after our parents died.”

“I think Tom was talking about it the other day. I don’t think he was wanting to go.” Charlotte sat on the stool next to him.

“No, they are not his type of events he likes to go to. He wants me to go for him and see if I can make some connections about the Sanditon Resort.”

“I figured he would want to go. Why does he not want to go?” Charlotte asked.

Sidney looked over at Charlotte. “Well, this particular one is semi-formal. Mary prefers to be comfortable at home with her kids than with a bunch of elite society.”

“Aren’t you lucky?” Charlotte looked at Esther.

“Oh, yeah. I can’t wait to get all dolled up.” Esther remarked blandly as she started taking things out of the refrigerator. Esther turned around and found all three of them looking at her. “Oh, this isn’t going to work.”

“Why not?” Charles asked.

“I’m not the only one going to be working. You’ll all need to wash your hands.”

“I don’t think you want us cooking.” Charles started to object.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep the knives away from you.” Esther looked at Charlotte. “You get to roll out the dough.”

“I hate that.” Charlotte gave her a look.

“I know. So, do I, but it appears you must have the most experience.” Esther sat a bowl in front of Charles with the butter, salt and herbs. She gave Charlotte the dough and Sidney   
got the chopping knife and board with the onion.

“How did I end up with the knife?”

“Luck of the draw.” Esther replied. “You do know how to use one or does Charlotte need to show you?”

“I thought you were the chef.” Charles replied.

“Obviously, you never worked in a kitchen where everyone does the work and the chef gets the credit.” Esther turned her attention back to Charles. She handed him a small teaspoon. “Put the butter in the bowl, add a teaspoon of everything but just a pinch of salt and mix well. When you are done, give it to Charlotte.” Esther went back to cooking the meat and pasta.

Sidney looked at Charlotte. “How well does she want these chopped?”

“You’ll have to do better than that. Is that the fastest you can go?” Charlotte looked at Esther. “We might be here all night.”

Esther let out a laugh. “It’s fine, I rather not go to the emergency room tonight.”

Charles handed Charlotte the bowl, where she put the butter mixture on the dough and rolled it up. Esther took the onions from Sidney and put them in with the meat.

“Now what?” Charles looked at her.

“Clean up your workstation and pray she doesn’t give you anything else.” Charlotte answered for her which caused laughter all around.

Esther put the pasta together with the meat mixture and placed it in the oven along with the bread. She set a timer on her phone. “Alright, now we have a short wait.” She grabbed a bottle of water. Esther cleaned up the pans and dishes while dinner was in the oven. Charles went over to help her. “I’m impressed. I didn’t realize you knew how to wash dishes.”

Charles laughed at her. “Contrary to Sidney’s opinion, I do know how to cook. In fact, I can prove it.” He leaned against the cabinet and looked back at all of them. “I will make breakfast tomorrow, and you all can help.”

“Does Door Dash deliver that early?” Sidney goaded him.

“My feelings are hurt Sidney. I thought we were friends.”

“That was before I was chopping onions.” 

Charles laughed as they all sat down at the table. “What is so funny?” Charlotte asked.

“I think this might be the first time I’ve sat at this table for a meal.”

Charles noticed the furl in Charlotte’s eyebrows. “How long have you lived here?”

“About a year. I used to live in Nashville.”

“You traded Nashville for Florida?” Charlotte asked. Esther noticed a look between Sidney and Charles. Charlotte must be treading dangerously close to some history she thought.

“Yes, well, for the short term anyway. All the associates have to start at the main office before we can transfer.”

Charlotte let out a sigh. “That must be nice.”

“You don’t like living here?” Sidney asked.

Charlotte let out a small laugh. “I’m used to a really small town out in the country. I think I’m the first to move away from home in fifty years.”

“Why did you?” Charles asked.

“I got a scholarship for the university. The first one in the family. Out of eleven children, my parents insisted I go out into the world so hopefully the others might also be inclined to do so.” Esther watched Charlotte light up talking about her family.

“Eleven?” Charles asked.

Charlotte slightly flushed. “My parents married really young. How many siblings do you have?”

“Just a sister. She lives in Asheville, North Carolina.”

“Home of the Biltmore Estate.” Esther quipped.

Charles looked at her. “You’ve been there?”

“Charlotte and I have both been there. We went there a few years ago during our road trip with Clara.”

“What kind of road trip?” Sidney asked.

Esther let out a laugh. “The one that makes memories right Charlotte?” Esther gave her a wink.

Charlotte laughed at some of the memories. “We took the Blue Ridge Parkway through the Great Smoky Mountains and Shenandoah National Park.”

“That has some beautiful scenery.” Charles commented. “Did you like it?” Esther found the question directed at her.

“I did. We stayed in a cabin at one point. Where was that Charlotte?”

“There was the one in Maggie Valley and the other in Townsend, where we went on part of the Appalachian trail.”

“How did I forget that?”

“I’m sure you tried to black out that memory.”

Sidney looked at Charles. “Why is that?”

“If you ever been camping with Clara you would know. We had a bear come by in the middle of the night. I’m quite sure that bear was scarred for life.” Charlotte answered.

“That must have been a little scary.” Sidney said out loud.

“Not really,” Charlotte looked at him. “Esther and I both had firearms.”

“You know how to use a firearm?” Sidney asked Charlotte.

“I grew up on a farm, so yes.”

The timer went off. They all fixed their own plate before sitting back down. Esther’s message alert went off before she sat down. She looked and turned the volume back down. She was not ready to reply to that message. Charlotte caught the look while Esther sat down. Esther just gave her a slight head shake to ask her later about it.

The conversation slightly quieted down as they ate. As dinner wrapped up, Esther went back to cleaning up the kitchen. Charlotte followed her to help. Sidney and Charles were involved in their own conversation. “Was that Frankie?” Charlotte asked softly.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry Esther.” Charlotte said as she put things in the refrigerator. 

Esther let out a sigh as she washed the dishes.

She had met Frank Churchill while she attended culinary school in Miami. He was a guitarist for a touring band, not quite well known, but over the last year they got a gig with a fast riser and had been traveling a lot. Frank was not a talker, so communication with him while he was away was strained. Their relationship had started slowly eroding at the beginning and was getting close to completely breaking. Esther was not surprised by it and fully expected it. He had pretty much told her as much Friday night after the gig. Still, it was a little rough seeing it in black and white on the text message. She wished she were in the comfort of her own place.

While Charles and Sidney had been in their own conversation, they both had kept an observation of the pair. They were not sure what was being discussed but it was apparent the shift of the mood, it affected Esther. Determined to get the mood back to where it had been while they were fixing dinner, Sidney asked if they knew how to play Spades or Euchre. Sidney took a little bit of time explaining the rules of Euchre to them and a couple of practice hands before they decided to start playing for points.

“Are you sure you never played this before?” Charles asked Esther as she gave him a blank look. He looked over to Charlotte who did the same thing. Amazingly, the ladies had   
been stomping all over them.

“Maybe you have had too much to drink?” Esther asked him.

Sidney let out a snort. “He could drink us all under the table.”

“I’m not a slush Sidney.” Sidney raised his eyebrow at him. Charles flushed under the scrutiny. “Okay, maybe at one time, a long time ago, I may have been able to do so, but not so much anymore.” Charles was feeling slightly embarrassed at Sidney’s impression of his character. It certainly did not bode well. He did not want Esther to think too badly of him.

“Esther could.” Charlotte ratted her out quickly.

Esther found several pairs of eyes evaluating her. “She means back in the day. Not so much anymore.” With maybe the exception of a few months ago when she was evaluating her life after one of their gigs and a fight over the phone with Frank about a photo with him and Caroline Bingley. Luckily, she had been at home and not at the bar. No telling what would have happened that night. She never felt so sick in her entire life after that. After that, she curtailed it back excessively to almost non-existence and started running as if her life depended on it. Tonight, though after the text, it was really hard not to start. Luckily, she was slightly nervous being in a new environment and that outweighed that decision.

Sidney looked at Charlotte who let out a laugh. “Oh no, I’m a lightweight. I know my limitation.”

Esther looked at Sidney. “Well, it seems that you must be the slush at the table.” Sidney was not surprised at the assessment. He had already drunk more than Charles. Charlotte was still nursing her first beer and Esther was drinking water.

“Why are you just drinking water?”

Esther let out a light laugh. “Because I know if I’m going for a long run on Monday, I’m going to need it.”

“What is long?” Sidney was inclined to run as well.

“Depends on the day, but my long days are usually eight or nine miles.”

“Was your long day on Friday?” Charles asked remembering how she looked on the beach.

“Well, it was intended but I only did six that day. I ran into someone I knew and ended up talking longer than I had planned.” Jane Bingley was in town on vacation. They had met during a course they had taken during spring break two years ago. Esther did not want to talk about how she had complained the entire time about her snobbish sister in law Caroline who had broken into the high fashion of wedding and social attire. She was having a show on Friday in Miami.

“What’s that look for?” Charlotte asked her as she watched Esther frown.

Esther let out a huff. “I was just reminded that I need to go find something to wear for Friday or Aunt Sophia will disown me.”

“Is it that big of a deal?” Charles mused out loud.

“Have you met Sophia Denham?”

“Yes, my first day.” Charles let out a light laugh. “You are right.” He said after he thought about it.

“Can I go?” Charlotte asked her.

Esther shrugged her shoulders. “Can if you want, although they get a little tedious if you don’t have anyone to hang around with. Wouldn’t you agree Sidney?”

Sidney took a quick glance at Charles; it was a perfect set up. All he had to do was reach out and take it. Sidney slightly cleared his throat. “Very tedious if you don’t know anybody.”

Charlotte looked at Esther, “But I will know you.”

Esther looked at her. “Yeah, but I’m sure you’re not going to want to follow me around with Aunt Sophia.”

Sidney heard himself talking out loud. “You can mingle around with me if you would like to talk about Tom’s resort.” A business date, that should be fine, right? Sidney felt his palms slightly sweat. “Charles will probably be there as well.”

“I will?” he said hesitantly in question before he corrected himself, “Yes, I am.”

Charlotte looked back at Esther inquisitively.

Esther gave her a neutral look. “Up to you, it’s all the same to me.”

Charlotte got nervous. “I better think about it.” Charlotte got up and emptied her beer bottle before heading upstairs.

“What’s wrong with her?” Sidney asked Esther.

“Got me.” Esther replied neutrally. She got up and grabbed her phone to follow suit.

“Well, I guess they are calling it a night.” Sidney commented to Charles as he watched Esther go upstairs.

Charles poured Sidney a night cap before they stepped out on the balcony.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have agreed to go,” Charles looked over at Sidney.

Sidney gazed at his friend. “You are just going to mingle. It’s not like you asked her on a date.”

Charles let out a sigh. “Good thing. No telling how much trouble I would get in for that.”

“Technically, you are working for Sophia Denham.”

Charles glanced at Sidney and thought about it. “True.” He went to staring at the world below. “What’s the story with Clara’s uncle?”

“Apparently, the guy lent her some money to buy a car. She is paid most of it back, but now anytime he needs any money, he comes around. He’s offered to take in favors in lieu of money.”

“Sounds like a real piece of work.”

“Yeah, I’d say. Apparently, Tom has not been paying her on time as well, which is why he’s been looking for money.”

“I thought that situation got resolved.”

“So, did I. Maybe that is why the other assistant quit, contrary to what Tom had told me.”

“What are you going to do?”

Sidney let out his breath. “Well, I thought maybe if she moved in with Mary and Tom, she could save money that way or even Arthur and Diana. They should be back for the season soon.”

Charles glanced at him humorously. “Next door?”

“I just said thinking about it.”

Charles went back to gaze at the skyline.


	6. Caroline Bingley

Esther slept fitfully. She had not cried all night, which was an amazing feat by itself. She felt kind of numb as she had called Frankie back. It had been over in a matter of seconds. She got up and took a hot shower. Charles had a genuinely nice apartment. It reminded her of the place she stayed at in Miami as she went to culinary school. That of course, brought up other memories about Frank, so she decided to stop comparing the two. 

She braided her wet hair and took one last look in the mirror before she packed up her bag. She intended on heading out as soon as she could. She texted Clara late last night to let her know what was going on, but as usually no response of yet. She dropped her bag in the foyer as she headed to the kitchen.

She seemed to be the first one up. She walked around and found Charles draft table. She looked at some of the drawings with notes. The beach house design was alright. Edward would probably love it. She was sure that was Sophia’s true purpose of the guest house. She was about to look at the other one, when Charles caught her.

“Those are just drafts.”

“I’d hope so.”

“You think Sophia will like any of it.”

“I don’t know. She is a little hard to read some days. She’s been, I don’t know, different this last couple of years.”

“You don’t know why that is?”

“I had been down in Miami and Edward was up here. He’d probably know more than me.”

“But he’s not going to be here for a bit?”

“At least a month if he doesn’t change his mind again. He keeps postponing things.”

“Is that where you were at culinary school?”

Esther took her eyes off the drawings to look at Charles. “For a bit.” She went to look back at the drawings. “She’ll probably like this one.” Esther picked up another version of the beach house. “The design is similar to the main house.” Charles stepped closer to look at it. He could smell her soap and it was slightly exhilarating.

He was breathing it in as he stood close to her when Sidney and Charlotte came down the stairs. Charlotte was cheerful as always, “good morning.” Charles stepped back a little realizing he was standing pretty close to Esther judging by the look Sidney was giving him.

“Where’s this wonderful breakfast?” Sidney commented looking at him.

“I was waiting for the rest of you to crawl out of bed.” Charles stepped behind her and walked towards the kitchen. He got in the refrigerator and took out the needed ingredients.   
Soon, Charles had breakfast going while the music was playing. The mood was light as they all chatted around watching him cook. 

After they got done, Charlotte and Esther helped clean up the kitchen. “So, what kind of grade would I get if I was a culinary student?” Charles asked her as he sat at the kitchen island, drinking his juice.

Esther looked over her shoulder. “Well, it would depend on the instructor. One of them would have failed you for the chewy bacon and the other, well the other one would probably give you a decent grade.”

“My bacon was not chewy.”

“I’d have to agree with Esther.” Sidney quipped at him as he held up some left-over bacon. “I think you got in a hurry.”

“You all were complaining you were starving!” They all laughed at him. The kitchen cleaned up; Charlotte went upstairs to get her things.

Sidney looked at Esther. “Charlotte make up her mind about Friday?” He was trying to make small talk as Charles gathered up some of his drawings.

“I imagine she will go. She’s never been to anything like it.”

“And you have?” Charles asked in their general direction.

“A few but it’s been a little while. Edward tends to go as often as he can.” Esther looked at Charlotte coming down the stairs. “He generally won’t pass up free liquor and rich women.”

“I’m ready.” Charlotte commented as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

“Alright then.” Charles grabbed his keys and led them towards the truck. Charles had spent some time last night trying to figure out Esther. They were getting along as far as he could tell but she seemed a little more reserved just before they had started playing cards. It was like a wall had gone up around her.

Sidney, for his part, was trying to figure out how to bring up Charlotte moving in with Tom or Arthur. “Either of you talk to Clara?”

“She should be back later today. She has to work late tonight.” Charlotte looked over to Esther. “You can just drop me with Esther for today. I can come get my car tomorrow after work if that’s alright with you.”

Sidney let out a silent breath. “That’s fine.”

“Am I taking you to the office Esther?” Charles asked as he glanced in his rearview mirror.

“Aunt Sophia’s house. She wants me to stop by this morning before I get my truck.” He watched as she was showing her phone to Charlotte. He had hoped to talk to her in the office.

They pulled into the drive of the main house. “Looks a little crazy.” Charles commented.

“Yeah, there tends to be a lot going on the week of the gala.”

“Isn’t that Charles Bingley?” Sidney was looking over some people that were walking towards the entrance.

“Probably. His wife Jane and he are here in town for vacation. I was talking to her on Friday when I was out on my run.” Sidney looked over at Charles. “They are supposed to go to Miami on Friday for her sister-in-law, something about a fashion show, I think. I’m afraid I tuned her out once she started talking about Caroline.”

Esther looked over at Charlotte and gave her a despairing look. 

Sidney gave her a polite smile as he let opened her door for her. 

“You know them?” Charlotte asked Sidney politely.

“I may have met them on occasions.”

Like a lot of occasions, Charles thought to himself. It seemed that Esther did not have a high opinion of Caroline based on the tone of the voice. He wondered why that was as he opened her door.

“Charles Babington! Of all the places, I never thought to see you here.” Bingley warmly greeted him. “Sidney Parker and Esther Denham! What a small world.”

“Yes, I was just dropping Miss Denham off with her friend, Miss Heywood.”

Bingley looked over at Charlotte. “Miss Heywood, it’s nice to meet you.” His greeting was warm and friendly. “Charles Bingley.”

“Hello Mr. Bingley.”

“Charles, please. I am glad to meet any friends of these three.” He shook her hand before turning his attention to Esther. “Don’t be mad, but Caroline is in the house. She insisted on speaking with you.”

“Well Charles she might as well talk to herself in the mirror.” The tone was very hostile and curt. Esther looked over at Charlotte. “Ready?” Esther led her to the front door.

Sidney looked at Bingley. “What was that about?”

“There’s a little bit of bad blood between them.” Bingley looked over towards Babington and let out a breath. “What have you been up to?”

“Just work.”

“I’m surprised to see you are still here.”

“So am I.”

“Well, I best be getting inside to help maintain the peace.” Bingley gave Babington and Parker a smile before leaving.

Sidney looked at Charles. “Well, want to go in?”

“Like bloody hell but I think that might just add to the fire.” Charles looked towards the door. Just what was between Esther and Caroline? He wanted to go in, but not to see Caroline. Esther on the other hand could probably use a friendly face that could handle Caroline.

“Fine, take me home then.” Sidney got back into the truck.

Charlotte followed Esther inside the door. They put their bags inside a closet in the foyer. There had to be at least fifty people in the drawing room. “Why are all these people here?”

“Sophia likes to do a morning breakfast social the week of the gala.”

“Do we need to go in there?”

“No, and I have no intention of doing so. We will go out the backdoor to get the truck and come back for the bags.” Esther led Charlotte towards the kitchen. 

“Esther Denham.” A shrilly voice called out. Esther groaned as she turned towards it. “I thought that was you.” Charlotte looked at the woman that was approaching them. She looked to be a model with her hair piled on top of her head in a polished look and her short dress.

“Miss Bingley.” Esther was curt. “I’m a little busy.” 

Caroline looked over at her friend and gave her a glance before she let out a small huff.

“I thought you might like to see some dresses for Friday. I hear you are attending the gala instead of Edward.”

Esther looked at her. “I wouldn’t wear a paper sack you designed. Now, if you will excuse me. I have things to do.”

Caroline let out a small laugh. “Don’t tell me you are still angry. That was months ago. Besides, it wasn’t like I was the only one.”

“Caroline, I have no desire to quarrel with you in my aunt’s house. Now, I need to get my friend home, so if you will excuse us.”

“Fine, I will be in town for a few days if you change your mind.” Caroline gave her somewhat of a smile before going back to the drawing room. Esther led Charlotte out the backdoor.

Once outside, she let out a deep sigh.

“What was that about?”

Esther looked at Charlotte as they got in the golf cart to get to the back lot. “She slept with Frank during one of his gigs in New York. She’s some fashion designer.”

“When was this?”

“About six months ago.”

“Was that the night you got belligerently drunk?”

“Yep.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I find her to be very impolite and crass.”

“She is, but she is pretty. I will give her that. No doubt she has some man drooling all over himself, if not multiple. Jane told me before she started making a name for herself, she was engaged to some guy that was well-off.”

“I wondered what happened?”

Esther let out a chuckle. “Jane said she wasn’t satisfied being a nobody. She hooked up with a couple prominent people that could advance her career and off she went. Seems like a repeat offender. I am sure Frank was able to help her out getting into the wedding industry. There’s big money there.”

“Fame and fortune.”

“Yes, it would appear she has finally got both. Now, she’ll probably look to get some poor sap to entertain her in bed on a regular basis and make it complete.”

“Esther!”

“Well, it’s true.” Esther looked over at Charlotte. “You know one of these days, you might just find someone that gets you all hot and bothered.”

Charlotte let out a sigh as Esther stopped the golf cart by the office.

“Oh, you have. Why am I just now finding out?”

“There’s nothing to come of it.” Charlotte looked at Esther. “He hates me, and I find him to be the most disagreeable man I have ever met.”

Esther let out a laugh. “Sidney Parker?”

“What?”

“Charlotte, you have done nothing but complain about Sidney Parker since you met him several months ago.”

“I never said that.”

“True, but you do constantly complain about one of Tom’s employees that was very disagreeable. I just didn’t realize it was his brother until today.” Esther took another look at her as they drove down the road. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I’m just amused. I bet yesterday was real fun for you.”

“Maybe, I should just invite James for Friday.”

“Charlotte, Sidney practically asked you out. He just got chickenshit and said it was for work.”

“Do you really think he would want to go on a date with me?”

“Why not? You are beautiful and smart. Heck, Charles would probably ask you out if you blinked at him.” Charlotte blushed. “I’d go on a date with you, but you really aren’t my type.” Esther teased her.

“Aren’t you worried about not having a date on Friday?”

“Charlotte, I just got out of a relationship. I have no desire to jump back into one.”

“What about Charles?”

“Are you kidding? He is working for my aunt. Besides, he’s not the least bit interested in me.”

“He was going to send you flowers to apologize.”

“Charlotte, there’s only two reasons why a guy will send flowers. Either he is guilty of breaking your heart or wants to hook up. I can assure you he doesn’t meet either.”

“I thought it would be a nice gesture.”

“Oh, so if Sidney sent you flowers, you might change your opinion of him?”

Charlotte looked down. “I never had anyone send me flowers.” They pulled into the apartment complex and found Clara was back.

“Well, glad to see you made it back. How was Daytona?”

“It was a blast. What did you guys do this weekend?”


	7. Shot in the Dark

Charles got back to the apartment. It was hard to believe that just a few hours ago, he was sitting around with Sidney, Esther and Charlotte, and having a good time. Maybe, he had been working too much. He let out a sigh. He had been working too much. He had not done anything for himself in a long time. Maybe Sidney was right. He needed to start going out more. He turned on the radio and sat back down at the drafting table.

A few hours later, the doorbell buzzed. He wondered who it was. He opened the door and could not believe it.

“Hello Charles. Miss me?” Caroline walked in with her normal air of superiority.

“Caroline. What are you doing here?”

“Charles told me he saw you this morning outside the Denham house. Why didn’t you come in and say hello?”

Charles walked over to the refrigerator and took out a beer. “I was busy.”

Caroline let out a little snort. “I thought maybe we could have dinner this week while I’m in town.”

“I’m busy.”

“Oh, certainly you can make time to go to dinner. Charles and Jane would love to hear all about what you’ve been up to.”

“If Charles wants to go to dinner, he knows how to get a hold of me.”

Caroline took the beer out of his hand. “Don’t be silly Charles. I know you want me back. Why else would you still be here? I know you aren’t dating anyone.” She went to make a move on him, and he stepped back.

Giving her a look and half a chuckle at her expression. “I can assure you I’m not sitting around waiting for you to grace me with your presence. In fact, I was just dropping off my girlfriend this morning when I saw Charles.”

She gave him a hard look. “Esther Denham?” She looked to see if his facial features would betray him. “You are dating Esther?” She let out a laugh. “Oh, that’s rich.”

He just stared at her. “Why is that?”

“She’s only using you to get back at me.”

“I find she’s not manipulative like you.”

“Ask her about Frank and then tell me she’s not using you.” Caroline turned away angry and slammed the door behind her. Charles was staring at the door when his phone rang.

“Babington, what the devil are you doing?”

“Crowe, I’m at home working.”

“Nonsense. You should be here having a drink with me and Sidney.”

Charles let out a breath. “Gladly. Where are you?”

He found them sitting at the bar where they had been a few days ago. Crowe motioned to Sam to pour a drink for Babington as soon as he walked in. Babington took his drink over to their table around the corner.

Crowe apparently was deep in thought contemplating something as he held his beer.

“What’s wrong with you? Charles asked Crowe.

“He got carried away this weekend.” Sidney replied as he took a drink. “He asked Clara to marry him.”

Charles let out a laugh.

“It’s not funny.”

“It is hilarious. Why ever would you do such a thing?”

Crowe looked at his friends. It was true. It was a sporadic thought that had popped in his head. “It just kind of happened.”

“Really? And just what were you doing when you had such a delusion of grandeur?”

“It would not be gentlemanly to say.” The remarked caused a round of laughs.

“And since when have you been gentlemanly?” Sidney asked him.

“Don’t act like neither of you had such designs yourself at one point.” Crowe took a deep breath. “You,” he pointed to Sidney, “were practically driving up to the church and you,” he looked at Charles, “weren’t that far behind.”

“Those were days long gone.” Sidney replied flatly.

“Don’t act like you are the love ‘em and leave ‘em type. You know you have not dated anyone this past year because of your infatuation of Charlotte. I have done nothing but listen to you complain about her daily. You’re simply scared to let her in.” Crowe looked at Charles as he took a long drink. “What’s your problem?”

“Caroline showed up at my apartment. I don’t know how she found me.” Charles looked at Crowe and found he had a guilty look. “You told her? What would ever possess you to do so?”

“She was talking about how she wanted to apologize and make amends. She wouldn’t shut up and I just blurted it out.”

He took another drink. “Well, she found me and tried to worm her way back in.”

“You turned her down?” Crowe looked at him. “You didn’t even take a freebie? Why?”

He finished the beer in one drink. “She implied I was sitting around pinning away for her.”

“You are not exactly racking them up. Maybe, it’s true.” Crowe quipped.

“Well, I am not. I have been busy working. Then, she said she knew I was not dating anyone, and I told her the first thing that popped in my head.” He took another drink. “I told her I’d been dropping off my girlfriend when we saw Bingley. She deduced I was dating Esther.” Sidney and Crowe both let out laughs. “It’s not funny.”

“Like hell it ain’t.” Sidney looked at him.

“She implied Esther would only be with me to get back at her. Apparently, there is some history between them, and a guy named Frank.”

“So what?” Crowe asked. “Why would you care if that was true?”

“I don’t but she expects me to go to dinner with her, Bingley and Jane. It will be a little hard to explain if Esther’s not there.”

“Well, then I guess you better hope she goes on the date.”

“Oh, yeah because that won’t look awkward at all. I basically implied Esther and I were already involved. It’s a little hard to fake that when we are barely even talking.”

“Well, then you have a lot to get done this week.” Crowe quipped at him taking a drink.

“Or stage one hell of a fight.” Sidney said out loud.

“That would reinforce Caroline’s opinion of the relationship.” Crowe said looking at Sidney.

“Well, I guess the breakup is after the dinner date. It is not like Caroline lives in the area. She’ll never know if it’s just a pretend relationship.” Sidney said thoughtfully.

They went through another round of drinks. Crowe and Sidney left while Charles made his way to the restroom before departing.

“Hello Sam.”

“Miss Denham. You are out a little late.”

“It’s been one of those days Sam.” She took a shot.

Charles headed back to the front to pay up his tab. “Esther?” He watched her taking another shot. “What are you doing here?”

“Drinking, clearly.”

“I thought you didn’t drink before a long run.”

Esther shrugged her shoulders. “Sounded like a good idea at the time.” She was throwing them back rather fast.

“Don’t you think you should slow down.”

Esther looked at him. “Who are you, my mother?”

Charles looked at Sam. He put money down on the bar. “Come on. Let us get you home before you can’t stand.”

“I’m perfectly capable of handling my liquor.”

“Doesn’t mean you should be driving.”

“You must be the most infuriating man I have ever met.” She mumbled as he took her arm to lead her out of the bar.

Charles let out a little chuckle. “And here I thought we were getting along so well.”

The drive back to the apartment was eerily quiet except for the radio. Charles was deep in thought. Clearly, this was not the best opportunity to bring up anything about Caroline. He pulled into the parking lot of her apartment. There was a cop car next to Goliath. Clara’s uncle was in the back seat.

“Perfect.” Esther mumbled as she got out of the truck. They walked in.

“Where have you been?” Clara asked impatiently as she came through the door. “I thought something happened to you since your truck was outside but wasn’t home.”

“I went for a walk.” Esther quipped as she headed into the kitchen.

Charles found two sets of eyes on him as she opened a beer and went back towards her room. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah, my uncle tried to make a scene. It is the norm, right Charlotte? Anyway, everything is alright. Did you find Esther walking?”

“In the bar at Sam’s.”

“Well, she should be alright.”

“She was taking shots pretty good.” Charlotte looked at Clara and went to go check on her. She came back a few minutes later.

“Well, that didn’t take much. She’s asleep already.” Charlotte looked at him. “Thanks for bringing her home.”

Charles gave Charlotte a short smile. “Alright, well, I will be going.”

Clara looked at Esther as his truck pulled away. “I seem to be missing a few details about today.” Charlotte let out a little laugh.

“There’s nothing going on. If there had been, he would have taken her to his place. You know how she gets when she’s taking shots.”


	8. The Morning After

Charles looked at the ceiling as he laid in bed. This weekend was all over the place. He wondered what had caused Esther to decide to get drunk. Not that she was that drunk when he saw her drinking, but no telling what would have happened if he had left her there. Her truck was not there, so she would have had to call for a ride or ask for a ride. He thought about some of the patrons that were sitting around her. He did not doubt that she would not have had a problem getting a ride. Getting a ride to the apartment that would be a different story.

He chuckled at himself. He could have brought her to his place. He could have persuaded her, he was confident. Of course, she probably would have passed out by the time they would have made it to the apartment. He let out a sigh. Now, there was this whole mess with Caroline. It really went against the grain that she thought he had not been dating because of her. He intended to make the best impression at work. Florida was good, but there were so many other possibilities for other places. Especially, since he was no longer restricted to places that would have benefited Caroline and her career.

He looked at the clock. He needed sleep. The start of the day would come soon enough.

Esther woke up with a pounding headache. She was not going running today. Clara would be home soon from her late shift. Charlotte would already be gone. Esther slowly made her way to the kitchen taking the bottle that she apparently had started drinking after she got home. Home. She had gone for a walk after talking a little bit to Clara. Clara was all bubbly talking about how Crowe had asked her to marry him. She was happy for Clara. It was just a little much with running into Caroline. Caroline, who acted like they should still be chummy friends even after she had been hooking up with Frank. She knew Frank and she were a thing. It just really burned her how easily she had set friendship aside for advancement for her own career. Not that it was totally her fault. It took two to tango. Frank was just as much to blame for it as Caroline had been.

That was probably the pivotal point to their relationship. Esther started withdrawing from affection from Frank. Caroline was probably right. She probably was not the only one. After Caroline, there had probably been a line around the block, if there had not been one before. She tried to look past it, but anytime he even tried anything, she could only think about him fooling around with Caroline.

“Somebody is a little grumpy this morning.” Clara looked at her as Esther made it to the kitchen. She poured herself some juice and took some Tylenol.

“Hello Clara.”

“I have to say though, I am a little surprised to see you home.”

Esther sat down with some toast. “And why is that?”

“I just figured he would have taken you back to his apartment, especially after you had been taking shots.”

“Who?”

Clara let out a light laugh. “Man, you must have been pretty intoxicated not to remember.”

“You mean Charles?” Clara smiled at her. “He’s working for Sophia. I’m fairly sure he’s not going to try something.”

“You didn’t see the way he was looking at you last night.”

Esther rolled her eyes.

“Oh, come on. I know you have to find him attractive.”

“I find him infuriating actually.”

“Well I know Crowe says he’s not had any company for a while.”

“And why do you think I care to know?”

“Come on, you know it’s been a while. And it is not like you and Frank did anything, especially after Caroline.”

Esther let out a sigh. “Can you please not say her name this morning? My head is already splitting now.”

“Fine, I’m off to bed anyway. My aunt texted me this morning. She’s planning on bailing out my uncle today.”

“Great. Just another problem I am not in the mood to deal with. Does Charlotte know?”

“No, she was gone early before I even got here. I don’t know how she got to work.”

“Are we sure she went to work?” Esther went to knock on her door and found the room empty. Esther went to get her phone to text her.

“Apparently, Mary picked her up this morning.”

“Alright, I will see you later.”

“Good night Clara.”

Clara looked at Esther. “Esther.” She let out a little sigh. “You know I worry about you right?” She waited for Esther to nod her head. “Just, I do not know, think about it. If not   
Charles, maybe someone else, although I think you be missing out. He is a good kind of guy. Crowe worries about him working so much. He’s been through a bad break too.”

Two peas in a pod then. Esther went back to the kitchen to clean up her mess. Esther stood under the hot water. Her headache was finally dissipating. She got dressed. She decided to stop by and talk to Charlotte. They would have to go get dresses either today or tomorrow. She called Sophia’s hairdresser to ensure the lady would make time for them. Cannot go to a party looking like you just rolled out of bed.

She pulled into the parking lot and walked into the office. “Esther! I didn’t know you were going to stop by.”

“I thought a personal visit would be better. Is now a good time?”

“Yes, I don’t have anyone coming in until a little later.”

Esther sat down in a chair. “Clara says her uncle will be out today.”

“Great.”

“Listen, I know you don’t like borrowing money, but maybe in this case, you should just let me take care of it.”

Charlotte looked down. “I don’t think it would matter.”

Esther looked at her perplexed. “Why ever not?”

“It was just some of the things he said before the cops showed up.”

“Where was Clara?”

“She hadn’t gotten there yet.”

“You mean she left after I did?”

“She just ran to the store. She wanted to get some wedding magazines.”

Esther let out a sigh. “Well, maybe it’s time we change locations.”

“That’s what Sidney said.”

Esther furled her eyebrow. “You’ve been talking to Sidney?”

“He stopped by this morning to see the kids.”

“Well, I guess we should talk to Clara this afternoon then.” Esther grabbed a bottle of water. “We also need to get you a dress.”

“Mary said I could take tomorrow off. She would watch the office for me.”

“Alright, shopping tomorrow. What time do you think you’ll be home?”

“I should be home around five.”

“Alright, I will be home then.”

“Esther?”

“Yes?”

“How,” Charlotte lowered her voice, “how are you today?”

Esther let out a chuckle. “You are the second person today to be worried. I am fine. I’m just not able to hold my liquor as I used to.” She patted Charlotte’s shoulder. “Really, I’m alright. See you later.”

Charles was the first one to the office. Look like some things had been moved into the second office. He got out his drafts and put them on his draft table. The first sketch would not work. The second one, the one that Esther said that Sophia would like, was better. He did not remember grabbing the third, but it was there. Fashioned after the cabin back home, he looked at it as he looked over towards the beach. It would need some tweaking so it would not really stick out like a sore thumb, but he liked it.

He watched as Fred pulled in. “Good morning Charles.”

“Good morning Fred.”

“I see you’ve been hard at work already.” He commented as he put stuff in the refrigerator. “I hope you took some time for yourself this weekend.”

Charles let out a small chuckle. “I did. These are pretty rough.”

“I’m glad. I believe Sophia will be down here shortly. No Esther?”

“I haven’t seen her.” Charles looked back out the window.

“Anything exciting this weekend?”

“Why? Did you hear something?” Charles said rather fast.

Fred looked at him. “What?”

Charles let out a breath. “Sorry, no. Meet my friends at a bar with a band. Had some drinks, played some cards and that was about it.”

“Good band?”

Charles thought about it. “They were pretty good.”

“I don’t think I’ve seen a band in five years.” Charles gave him an inquisitive look. “Kids. It totally changes dynamics.”

“You don’t seem upset about it.”

Fred let out a laugh. “I wouldn’t change it for a million bucks, even when they are driving me crazy or insisting on sleeping in the bed with us.”

Sophia Denham walked in.

“Good morning Mrs. Denham.” Fred greeted her promptly.

“I glad to see you both are here already.” She looked around. “No Esther?”

“No, not yet.”

“Unlike her.” Sophia turned to look at Charles, then to his desk. “Been thinking already have you.”

“Ah yes, but they are really rough.” Sophia caught Esther pulling in.

“Where have you been?” Sophia asked her as she walked in.

“Well, good morning to you too aunt.”

“Are you ill?”

“I forgot to set my alarm.” Esther went towards the fridge to grab an orange cream soda. “Why? Did I miss some grand meeting?”

Sophia studied her. “Whatever did you say to Miss Bingley?”

Esther let out a small huff. “I told her I was too busy to deal with her.”

“Well, you need to make time. Edward is planning on hosting an event for the foundation around her fashion line.”

“I’m sure I don’t need to be here for that.” Maybe she should have just stayed in bed.

“We will talk about it later. Come see me after you look at Mr. Babington’s drafts.” Sophia walked out.

“Morning Esther.” Fred greeted her after the door closed.

“Morning. I see she’s in a real good mood.” 

Fred let out a chuckle. “Just like old times.” He walked back to his office. “I’m going leave around lunch today. My daughter has a dance recital tonight in Jacksonville. We want to get there early. I imagine the both of you will be able to keep your hands off each other while I’m not here.”

Esther put her gun in the safe. “No promises, the day is still early.” Charles looked at her as he went to the refrigerator.

“That’s not what you said last night.” He said lightly.

“I’m pretty sure I was intoxicated, not drunk.” She looked at him. “And I’m sure I didn’t say anything.”

He gave her a smile as he walked back to his drafting table with his water. Esther went into her office and turned on the laptop. She was going to need to look at some apartments to figure out where they might move next. It needed a gated entry, not that it was a guarantee. She spent about an hour looking and making notes.

She was glad he could not see her from where he was sitting. She had to think on whether she did say something. She was quite sure she did not. Fred came in. “What you are working on?”

Esther stretched out her neck. “Looking at moving. Clara’s uncle is getting to be a little much for Charlotte.”

“Not for you?”

“Well, I would have probably just shot him a long time ago and would have been done with it.” Fred let out a light laugh. “You know you wouldn’t do that. Well, I am going to head out. See you tomorrow?”

“No, not tomorrow. I’ve got some stuff to do in town.”

“Alright then.”

“Send me some shots from the recital.”

“Will do.”

Fred grabbed his stuff from his office. “See you tomorrow Charles.”

“Bye Fred.” Charles watched him leave. They were alone in the office. It was a strange experience. He went back to his sketches. Not too long, another truck pulled in.


	9. The Charade

“George Wickham, building inspector.” George said as soon as he walked in the door. “Where is Miss Denham?”

“What are you doing here George?” Esther stood in her doorway.

He turned and gave her a smile. “Well, hello to you as well. I was in the area and I thought I would pop over to see what was going on.”

“Nothing as you can see.”

George looked over at Charles. “I suppose you are helping Fred.”

“He’s the lead George.” Charles took a quick glance at Esther. This was news to him. Fred acted like he was just doing the work without the credit. “Charles Babington.”

“Well, I expect I will be seeing the both of you often in the future.” George took another look at Esther. “Want to grab a drink sometime, you know off the clock?”

Esther let out a silent sigh. “Busy.” 

He shrugged his shoulders at her. “Not what I hear.”

“Well you always did have problems hearing.” Esther walked back in her office. George came in and sat in a chair across her desk. “What do you want?”

He leaned forward and looked at her desk. “Moving?”

Esther let out a sigh. “Yes.”

“I can help.”

“I would sooner get the guy off the corner.” George laughed at her.

“Suit yourself. You know where to find me if you change your mind.” George glanced at Charles on his way out. “Mr. Babington.” Esther had about enough for the day. She still needed to see Sophia. She was about to get up when Charles appeared in the doorway.

“Is he going to be a problem?”

“Why do you think I have a gun in the safe?” Esther looked at him. She could tell he was not sure she was joking. “I’m joking. No, he is only an assistant building inspector. He’s just being his usual self.”

Charles decided to come closer and sat down. “You are awful quiet today.”

“I’ve been busy. Clara’s uncle is getting out today and Charlotte isn’t taking the news too well.” Esther leaned back in her chair.

“Sidney told me as much.”

“When?”

“He sent me a text this morning.” Esther observed him. He looked to be thinking something. “If she paid him off, wouldn’t he leave her alone?”

Esther let out a little breath. “I’ve already offered. Apparently, he no longer wants cash.”

“So, you are all moving in hopes he won’t find you.”

“Well, Charlotte really. He doesn’t generally tangle too much with me.” Charles gave her a confused look. “Let’s just say he knows I usually have a firm arm pretty close.”

“I get the feeling there’s more to that story.”

Esther politely smile as she drank the last of her soda. “I haven’t shot him if that is what you are asking.” It was close, but it was more of a warning.

Charles was slightly nervous. He needed her help. He was determined not to let Caroline think she still had him around his finger. He took a deep breath. “I need your help.”

“My help?” Esther gave him a puzzled look.

“Well, a favor really.” He tried to lean back as if he was calm. He spent a few minutes talking about running into an old girlfriend.

Esther listened to him patiently. He was very methodical as he talked as if he were afraid of saying something that would offend her. “I don’t understand why you need my help.” She looked at him. “You shouldn’t have any trouble “

“It’s Caroline Bingley.” He blurted it out. His appearance of being calm had dissipated. “You didn’t seem to be a huge fan of hers.” He took a quick breath. “I know I’m asking a lot.”

“That’s an understatement,” Esther looked at him. He was pretty gutsy, but she could tell he was extremely nervous at the same time. It was like he expected her to tell him to go fly a kite. The situation was almost humorous. “So, why would I agree to such a charade?” She was not a fan of Caroline Bingley, but she was not sure she wanted to go through such a ruse. It would have to look awful convincing, which meant there was no half assing.

He leaned back and tried to relax. He had anticipated this question. He had done nothing but think about it since he woke up. He just did not know if his answer would be good enough. He gave her a smile even though he could tell his hands were slightly sweating. “I’ll be the most attentive boyfriend you ever had, and it will irritate Caroline to no end.” Well, the chips were out on the table as he sat there waiting for the call.

Esther kept her face neutral throughout the request. They were looking at each other when the office door opened. “Hello? Esther, you in here?” A light voice called out as the lady walked around the floor. “Oh, there you are. Are we interrupting?” Esther looked over Charles’ shoulder. Jane Bingley and Lizzy Darcy were standing in the doorway.   
Charles took a glance at her. “Oh, Charles Babington, I didn’t know you were here. How are you?”

Charles turned to look at them and stood up. “Hello Jane. Hello Lizzy. I am doing very well. I was just talking with Esther.”

Jane looked at Esther. “We thought we would see if you would like to come to lunch with us. Caroline will not be there. She’s taking care of some stuff for her show on Friday.”

Charles took a shy glance at Esther. “Lunch would be fine.” She needed the distraction.

“What about you Charles? I know Caroline was wanting to go to dinner sometime this week.” Charles took a breath.

“We were just discussing dinner, weren’t we Charles?” Esther quipped in. He looked back at her, trying to determine if she had just agreed to the whole charade.

He gave her a smile and turned back to them. “I’ve got some work to do, so I will have to pass on lunch. Besides, I’m sure you ladies will have lots to talk about.”

Lizzy and Jane looked at Esther. “We’ll meet you up at the main house. Sophia wanted to see you for a moment.”

Esther gave them a smile. “Alright. I just need to make a call and I will meet you up there.” They heard the office door close.

Charles turned back to her. “Does that mean you’ll help me?” He still felt nervous as he looked at her. It dawned on him that he really wanted her to say yes more than anything and not just to up one on Caroline. He truly was attracted to her. This could end so badly. He would have to go all in just to ensure after the next few weeks were over that perhaps she would still want to be with him.

Esther raised her eyebrow at him. “You are still the most infuriating man I know.”

He laughed at her but gave her a smile. “Well, I will see what I can do about that Miss Denham.”


	10. The Possibilities of Roommates

Esther walked into Aunt Sophia’s house. She found them all in the drawing room. “Esther, have you had a chance to look at the drawings?”

“Yes, he’s hard at work. I don’t think it will be long before you can get started.”

“Good.” Sophia looked at Jane and Lizzy then back at Esther. “I hear you are all going out to lunch.”

“Yes, if you don’t mind. I will be back afterwards.” Esther gave her aunt a kiss on her cheek. Sophia appraised her niece. 

“Very well. Have a good time.”

The ladies decided on a new place, the Sanditon Grill, oddly enough not too far from where Charlotte was hard at work. “My friend works over there.” Esther pointed towards the entrance to the Sanditon Resort. “The townhouses over there are beautiful.”

“What have you been up to?”

“Working mostly. Ever since Edward left last year, I have had to do a bunch of different things to get the foundation back together. He left rather abruptly.”

Lizzy looked at her. “Sophia was telling us he went chasing after someone he met.”

“Yes, a young rich widow. It was all for fun though. She dropped him pretty quick and moved on to someone else.”

“I bet Edward was disappointed.”

“Not at all. He seems to have no problems finding the rich women. His problem is keeping them.”

“You haven’t done too bad yourself.” Lizzy commented to Esther. Esther flushed. “Just how did you meet Charles? Caroline always said he was married to his work.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “Well, I can honestly say, it was his work that brought us together.”

Jane let out a little laugh. “I’m glad. He was always such a jolly guy. Caroline really didn’t know how to appreciate him.” She gave Esther a smile. “You know she’s always been about herself. She hooked up with some high rollers while they were together, and it just about broke him. I’m fairly sure he was about ready to make her an offer of marriage.” 

Esther kept quiet. She was treading water as she did not know much history. 

Lizzy laughed. “He did write her some fine poetry though when they first met.”

“Well, I am still glad that he didn’t let her break him. No one deserves to be treated such.” Jane commented.

“Speaking of being treated, just how is married life?” Esther asked them, trying to move the conversation back away from a farse of a relationship.

“Very happily for the both of us. We are using this time as like a second honeymoon. We hope to start a family soon.” Jane smiled proudly. “Lydia of course has already beaten us to it. We have not met her husband. They were married in Vegas. We got a post card afterwards. Our mother was in quite the state about it. They are living in Miami right now. The child will be fourteen months next week.”

“That is where Edward is. He is running some business down there that he acquired. Is it a boy or girl?”

“It’s a girl. They named her Mickie. Sophia tells us he wants to do some sort of fashion show with Caroline’s designs to raise money for the foundation.” Lizzy was looking at the menu as she was speaking.

“She’s designing wedding dresses, of all things now.” Jane added.

“That is what I hear. Good money if you know what you are doing.”

“Yes, although, I don’t think hers have quite taken off like she hoped. The show in Miami should give her a good boost. If she could just get one or two elite clients, it would probably be enough to get her back on track.”

“You make it sound like she’s struggling.”

Jane let out a sigh. “Charles has been floating her a loan, which she has not really paid back.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Well, you know how family is.”

The rest of the lunch went by quickly. They dropped her back off at the house.

“Did you enjoy yourself?” Aunt Sophia asked.

“It was tolerable. Passed the time.”

“Nonsense. It is good to be around them again. They were always good girls.”

“Yes, I would agree. They are looking forward to seeing Miss Bingley’s show in Miami.”

“I wanted to talk to you about Friday.”

Esther looked at her aunt. “What about Friday?”

“Well, I want to introduce you to a few people.” Esther gaped at her aunt.

Esther let out a sigh. “I don’t need any help meeting anyone.”

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but Frank Churchill is not the one for you.”

“I agree.”

Sophia started to disagree before she realized what Esther had said. “You agree?”

Esther let out a little laugh. “No worries, Aunt Sophia. I actually will have a date there if that’s what you are worried about.”

“Really?”

Esther let out a sigh. “Yes. Now, I don’t want you getting any flights of fancy about it.” Especially since nothing is going to come of it. “I have got to take care of some stuff, so I need to be going. I’ve got to go shopping tomorrow as well for a dress, so you won’t see me.”

“Just make sure you make an effort.” Sophia quipped at her. Esther smirked at her before leaving. Esther sat on the golf cart and contemplated what she had done.

Sidney looked at Tom. “What in blazes is going on Tom?”

Tom looked at his younger brother. “What do you mean Sidney?”

“I mean, how come some of the employees are not being paid on time?” After Sidney had stopped in to check on Charlotte, he had gone directly to Tom’s office and started   
looking at the books. “I thought this was all resolved months ago.”

“It was. I just ran into a little hiccup with the storm and I had to reroute money to pay other things to get the resort back on track. It was only temporary.”

“Tom,” Sidney let out a heated breath, “you are affecting people’s lives with your management.”

“It was mostly Charlotte’s and she said she understood.”

“Yes, well, understanding is one thing. Going months without the income is something different. She has bills to pay and there are people out there that are hounding her for it.”   
Sidney was not sure he wanted to get into Clara’s uncle. “Maybe, she should move in with you and Mary. That would save her some money.”

Tom looked at his brother. “Sidney, Charlotte’s a young lady. She is got a life outside of work. She is not going to want to live in our house. It would be like living with her parents.”

“Fine. I will ask Arthur and Diana.”

“They are extending their vacation. They won’t be back until next month.”

Sidney looked at Tom dumbfounded. Well, that idea just went out the window. He could not very well suggest she move in with him. “Just pay her what she is owed will you.” Sidney stomped out and went home.

He was stewing over the whole ordeal. Charlotte seemed rather pale this morning and did not look like she slept well.

Charles was eating his salad when his phone went off.

“Parker.” Babington was jovial on the other end.

“Babington.”

“What’s wrong with you?”

“Just Tom.” Sidney let out a breath.

“You get Charlotte’s situation resolved?”

“Only partially. He is supposed to pay her, but it looks like he is not willing to move her in. And I just found out Arthur and Diana won’t be back for until next month.”  
Babington let out a chuckle. “Well, you’ve got the room.” It was quiet on the phone. “Sidney?”

“I don’t think that’s going to work. She doesn’t strike me as that kind of girl.”

“Well, I know Esther’s been looking at apartments this morning.”

“Why?”

“Charlotte didn’t say anything?” The reply was negative. “The uncle was in the cop car when I got Esther home.”

“You were out with Esther after we left the bar?”

Charles laughed. “She apparently was in the bar. I don’t know how you missed her.” Charles let out a breath. “She was drinking pretty good and I didn’t want her driving.”

“How chivalrous of you. You sure that was all?” Sidney teased him.

Charles was smiling into the phone. “She was passed out as soon as she got back home.”

“So much for handling her liquor. Why was the uncle in the cop car?”

“I guess he made some scene and Charlotte had called the cops. Esther said she was a little shaken up about it.” Charles heard Sidney let out some obscenities. “He’s supposed to be back out today.”

“Well, they can’t stay there, and I doubt they have a place lined up for tonight.” There was silence on both sides. “Charles?”

“Oh, I’m supposed to volunteer again?”

“You were pretty receptive to the idea on Saturday. Besides, aren’t you supposed to be having some sort of sordid relationship with her?”

“Very funny.” Charles thought about the suggestion though. Sidney was probably right. “Are you moving in to?”

Sidney let out his breath. It would only be a few weeks and then she could move in with Arthur and Diana. “What about Clara?”

“Crowe will no doubt be more than happy to have Clara living with him if he hasn’t already suggested it already.”

“I will find out and let you know.”

“Alright, talk to you later.”


	11. The First Kiss

Charles looked at his sketches. He had been working steady since Esther left. He let out a chuckle. Fred should be happy. He had taken a break to eat a quick lunch and call Sidney. Of course, he had gotten derailed talking to Sidney on the phone about Charlotte. He wanted to talk about Esther. He looked at the clock. He thought she would be back by now.

He wondered how lunch went with Jane and Lizzy. Not that he really associated Caroline with them. Jane and Lizzy were not anything like Caroline, much like Charles Bingley. Still though, he wondered if anything had been brought up about him and Caroline. This whole situation was bizarre. How were they going to act like they had been seriously involved when they just met? Charles frowned. He had not even kissed her. He let out a chuckle. That would have to be resolved quickly.

Now the whole apartment situation. That was Sidney’s fault. If he had just resolved some stuff months ago, then most likely Charlotte would be moving into there. He let out a sigh. He did find Saturday night entertaining. He really could not be mad at Sidney for his own disgust of his breakup with Eliza any more than his with Caroline. Both had just let it run their lives and contribute to their own misery. Crowe was the only one that seemed to not let bad breaks affect him, but maybe that was because he never really got attached to anyone. Well, until Clara anyway.

The door opened and he found James walking in. “James, I didn’t expect to see you.”

James let out a little chuckle. “Fred was worried that Esther might have you tied up.” Charles slightly flushed but James missed it. “She tends to be a little stand-offish if you don’t know her.”

“I think after our initial meeting, we’ve improved.”

“Good. I take it she isn’t here?”

“No, she went out to lunch with Mrs. Darcy and Mrs. Bingley.”

“Oh, I didn’t know she knew them.”

“Apparently, they do know each other but I’m not sure how.”

“Well,” he looked around and caught his drafts. “These are looking pretty good.”

“Yes, I figured Mrs. Denham will like them. Esther has seen them.” Charles looked at James. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure.” James sat down with a bottle of water.

“Esther said something to a building inspector about me being the lead and not Fred.”

James gave him a smile. “Do you remember the portfolio you submitted with your resume?”

“Of course. I thought you said those drawings were okay and you had better applicants.”

“Well, the model of the cabin was sitting in a conference room. It was highly suggested that if we wanted this project, that the architecture of that model be the one for the job.”

Charles smiled. “So, Sophia saw my work and that’s how I ended up here.”

James gave him a startled look. “No, not Sophia. It was Esther. She had dabbled in the remodeling project a few years ago, but she knew she did not have the expertise or talent for such an undertaking. She had just gotten back from Nashville after her and Frank had parted ways.”

“Frank?”

“Frank Churchill. He is a guitarist. He was there at the bar on Friday. He was the one playing when she came on stage. Their relationship has been all over the place, although the last six months, it was non-existent. I was surprised to see him Friday. Charlotte would not tell me, but I would suspect the guy cheated on her. I have never been too impressed with Frank, too unstable and unreliable. We couldn’t really put you as the lead, since there is a process within the company, but you are pretty much the guy.”

“Am I working for Esther?” This could complicate things.

James laughed. “No, this is totally Sophia’s project. To be truthful, I am not sure why Esther is still here. She had some opportunities for internships for her culinary program, great ones from what I understand, but she turned them all down.”

Esther walked in. “Hello James. Worried I killed your associate?”

James let out a laugh. “Well, Fred tells me you are still walking around with your firearm. Is that why there’s a safe?”

Esther sat down across from him and next to Charles. “Well, that and I thought I would start taking the silver out of Sophia’s house when she wasn’t looking.”

James laugh. “There’s no silver there, only gold.”

“Gold is too heavy.”

“It is. I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment.”

“Sure.”

“Alone?”

“Oh, so serious.”

“It’s personal not business.”

“Well, want to walk to the beach?”

“Sure.” Esther grabbed a water while James opened the door for her.

James was quiet as they walked towards the beach. “Can I ask you something about Charlotte?”

They sat on a bench that Sophia had put out. “What’s that?”

“Well, it’s just I thought things were going well and then all of a sudden they weren’t.”

Esther let out a sigh. “It’s been a rough year for her. I don’t necessarily believe it was anything you did.”

“Well, that’s a relief. Thanks Esther.”

“No problem.”

“Is Charles behaving himself?”

Esther let out a laugh, “What?”

“Well, I just figured he was a lady’s man. He is hanging out with Crowe and Parker. They don’t exactly have the greatest reputation if you know what I mean.”

She gave him a sly smile. “No worries James.” She gave him a wink. “I am a big girl. I’m not scared.” James laughed at her as they walked back.

“See you later Esther.”

“Bye James.” Charles watched them out the window. He was slightly curious. He wondered if James had given up on Charlotte and was moving on to Esther.

“What was that look for?” Esther asked as she walked in.

“Just thinking.” Esther went back to her office. She was checking her email about apartments when he walked in and sat down. 

Esther took her gaze off the laptop to look at him. “What?”

“Sidney is worried about Charlotte.”

“Okay.” She leaned back. “Why?” Today was getting to be quite entertaining.

Charles slightly flushed. She raised her eyebrow inquisitively. “It’s not like that.” He found himself slightly flustered under her gaze. “Okay, maybe.” Esther let out a little snicker. “But really, he doesn’t want her to be worried about Clara’s uncle.” Charles took a light breath. “It was his suggestion, so don’t kill the messenger.” He paused to look at her. “He thought about seeing if she wanted to move in with Arthur and Diana, but they aren’t going to be back until next month.”

“We are quite capable of taking care of ourselves.”

“Well Clara is moving in with Crowe and with Charlotte not getting paid regularly, he just thought it would be better for her.”

“Clara is moving in with Crowe?”

“You haven’t heard?”

“I’ve been busy.”

“He just thought that maybe until the both of you could find something with better security, that you both could move in with me or until Arthur and Diana get back.”

Esther looked at him. “And where does Arthur and Diana live?”

He gave her a shy smile. “Next to Sidney.” Well that was going to be convenient. A few weeks at Charles’ apartment. If Charlotte was to move in with Arthur and Diana, Clara with Crowe, then she would be free to return to her life before everything went chaotic. Of course, she needed Edward to come back so she could think about applying for internships, if she wanted to continue her culinary training. Esther sat back against the chair.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I think I will let Charlotte make that call. She may not want to be that involved with the Parker family.” Especially if things did not work out between her and Sidney. If they were going to just a two-bedroom apartment, then they would have to look at the costs as well.

Charles hid his disappointment. He thought she would have been more receptive to the suggestion. Although, as he reminded himself, as far as she knew, there was no true intentions. It was just to be a ruse.

“Speaking of Charlotte, she should be getting off soon. I told her I would be home when she got there.” Esther shut her laptop.

“How was lunch?”

“It was alright. Jane never has a bad opinion of anybody, and Lizzy was talking about their vacation plans for the next few weeks. What did you do for lunch?”

“I brought some stuff and talked to Sidney, then James showed up.” Esther got up to walk out. “Can I go with you?”

She looked at him. “I’m not your boss.”

He let out a little scuff. “I meant to the apartment.”

“Whatever you want to do.” Esther went to walk out, and he lightly took her arm and she stopped to look up at him.

“Good because I’ve been waiting all day for this.” He gave her a smile before he kissed her. Slowly and gently first, he did not want to push his luck, but she leaned into him. He reciprocated willingly. Unknown to them, Caroline had caught them through the window.

Caroline let out a light frustrated huff. She really did not think Charles and Esther had anything going on. Looking in the window, it appeared they were farther along in the relationship than she had anticipated. This did not bode well with her plans. She needed the security she could get from Charles. She had so many loans she needed a buffer. 

She had counted on getting back with him. He would undoubtedly lend her whatever she wanted. She had no doubt. When he had backed away from her last night, she just figured he was playing hard to get. She pierced her gazed through the window. Esther was in her way. Well, she had seduced Churchill easily enough. Charles would not take much either. She would just need to make it a little bumpy for the both and her plans would materialize.

She stepped in the office. “Well, Charles always did like using the tables.” She snide as the door swung open. “I thought I would come offer my assistance again for Friday, but it looks like you’ve already found what makes a man like him tick. Tell me, is Sophia getting a discount for this?”

Charles grasped how quickly the situation escalated just as Esther had ended up against the table in the breakroom. He was cursing to himself for letting himself get uncontrolled in this situation. What a cad. He only wanted to kiss her so if any situation came up, it would not be uncomfortable. But once he had started and she had leaned back into it, it felt staggering and he did not want it to end.

Esther was surprised when he kissed her as if he desired it. Her reaction was unpredicted when she wanted to see just what he would do when she kissed him back. Granted, it had been months since she had a good proper kiss. Just a month before she had found out about Frank and Caroline, one night on the beach when she had contemplated throwing caution to the wind and following Frank around as he toured with the band, she had just about given in to his wants. She had faltered and told Frank she was not ready. Not much later, the picture surfaced of him with Caroline in a very promiscuous position. Then, there were a few clips of paparazzi following them around. Frank had tried to tell her it did not mean anything. It was just a slip up. He had been frustrated with her hot and cold behavior.

Esther looked at Caroline as soon as she had started speaking. Charles still had his arm around her waist as their bodies still were connected at their hips but now, they were in more of a vertical stance. She could feel his hand slightly tightened as he kept the pressure on her waist.

Caroline felt that as soon as she had spoken that they would be like two teenagers that had been caught in the throng of the moment and snap apart. Instead, it seemed to reinforce the absurd thought that this was a firmer relationship than she anticipated. Her gazed turned hostile. She would fight fire with fire.

Esther let a light laugh escape her lips. “I don’t think Sophia’s business is any of yours Caroline, just like mine.” Esther paused slightly. “And I thought I was pretty clear that I have no desire for your help.” 

Caroline looked angrily at her before glancing at Charles. He knew that look. It was like an injured dog cornered with no escape. She was likely to lash out. She slammed the door as she walked out back to her car.

As soon as the door slammed, Esther took the opportunity to escape out of Charles’ grip. She went to grab another orange cream out of the refrigerator and grab her gun out of the safe.

The moment between them collapsed and Charles felt the sharp pain of separation as soon as she was no longer against him. “Esther?” She looked up at him after opening her bottle. He needed to apologize. He did not mean to get that carried away. It had all the signs of no depth, not at all he wanted.

Esther had taken the moment while she was turned away to regain her composure. She did not want him thinking there was anything there. It was just a mutual understanding between two friends, on a joint agreement, to stick it to Caroline. The way he kissed her though left her breathless just thinking about it. She could not let a few minutes of raw passion convince her of any true affection. They barely knew each other.

Esther raised her inner defensive wall back up as she had turned back towards him.

He looked at her. “Sorry about that.” He let out a light breath. “I got a little reckless.”

Esther gave him a light smile. “Well, I figured she would come down here when I saw her car when I got back from lunch.” He gave her a slightly bewildered look. Was it just part of the ruse? He was confused. “I would suggest a very cold shower,” she quipped as she walked out the door.

As soon as she was out the door and sitting in Goliath, she let out a sigh as she drove off.


	12. The Pitch

He watched her drive off. He agreed. A very cold shower was what he needed. He was still feeling the effects of the kiss. Luckily, there was a shower in the office.

Shortly, he got out and called Sidney as he was putting his shoes back on.

“Babington.”

“I don’t think I can do this.”

“Do what?”

Charles let out a huff. “Esther agreed to help me.”

“So, you want Caroline back?”

“What?” Charles tone turned instantly hostile. “No. I don’t think I can pretend that I don’t feel anything for Esther.”

Sidney let out a snicker. “Well, that was pretty fast. What happened?”

“I kissed her.”

“That must have been some kiss.”

“I almost lost it. Then Caroline walked in.”

“Did Caroline buy it?”

“I’m sure she did base on her reaction.”

“I guess then you need to get Esther on the same page.” 

Charles let out a sigh. “I don’t even know what she wants.”

Sidney let out a snicker. “Generally, that’s why you date someone.”

“Have you talked to Charlotte about moving into the apartment?”

“No. She was showing townhouses all afternoon and then her shift ended. Mary took her to get her car.”

“I’m supposed to head over to the apartment.”

“I’ll meet you there.”

“I got one short stop to make before I get there.”

“Alright.”

Charles opened the refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of orange cream to take with him.

Esther pulled into the apartment parking lot. Charlotte was not home yet, but she knew it would not be long. Clara was still at work. Esther sat on the couch with her soda. Her pulse had finally calmed down. Her eyes gazed at the wall. She knew he would be back for them. The autographed guitars and records. They were his. He told her that Saturday night. He was not sure when, but he was adamant that he would be back to claim them.

Esther swallowed the rest of her soda. She would see him again. She took a light deep breath. She did not know how she would react. She only knew in the present state of mind, Charles Babington was taking up a lot of her attention. She would have to make sure she was not alone with him. If Caroline had not walked in when she did, no telling what would have happened. Well, that was not true. She knew exactly what would have happened. Clara’s conversation came to mind. That had to be it. If he had not been with anyone in a while, no wonder he reacted that way when she kissed him.

She was vaguely aware she was stirring again. She was alone in the house. Charlotte had texted to say she was making a run to the store before she would be home. Clara at work. She shifted uncomfortable on the couch. She was getting restless thinking about it. That kiss. His hands along her back. His need against her. She could not deny it. She needed release and it was not going to take much. Her body pulsed from the sensations as she gave in to it.

Esther let the hot water run over her and let out a little chuckle. Maybe she should have taken the cold shower. What done is done. She could hear voices in the house. Charlotte was obviously home from the store. It sounded like she was disagreeing with Sidney about something. Esther quickly got dressed. She just put her hair up in a messy bun.

“It’s not safe.” Sidney urged her again.

“I’m not alone. Esther and Clara are both here.”

Esther heard him let out an exasperated sigh. “Clara is moving in with Crowe. Esther will undoubtedly be busy with the house build.” He wanted to say with Charles but took a neutral position. He caught Esther walking down the hall. “Can you please talk some sense into her?”

Esther let out a laugh at Sidney. “Esther, will you tell Mr. Parker there is no need for him to worry.”

Esther looked at them both. Knowing that they both were fighting against their true feelings, as neither one of them wanted to admit it. Charles walked in. Esther quietly took a breath in looking at him. He gave her a smile. 

“Charles, will you try to explain some sense into Miss Heywood. She is being highly insensible.” Sidney was pacing near the kitchen. Esther handed him a beer. She looked at Charles.

“Water?” He asked her. She handed him one and took out an orange soda for her. “What did I miss?”

“Sidney is trying to explain the logistical aspect of staying here when there will be no one here. Charlotte is trying to explain that she is quite capable of taking care of herself.”

“Seems like a lost cause.” He said looking at her. It was hopeless. All of it. He wanted her. He screwed up. He should have just asked her out and skipped the dinner. He should not have been worried about getting even with Caroline.

“Esther?” Charlotte observed her. There was a difference about her and Charles. 

Esther let out a sigh. “Sidney is right. I will probably be busy and be working late hours. At least initially, until Edward gets here.”

“Can’t we just move into another apartment?”

“I thought we go look tomorrow while we are out.” Esther said looking at Charlotte. “We can’t exactly do anything tonight.” 

“We don’t need to go anywhere tonight.”

Sidney sat down on the couch. “Fine. I can drink here just as easy as I can at Charles.”

Charles looked at Esther. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“It’s Clara’s turn to cook.” She mused at him. If he thought she was going to cook every day, he was in for a surprise. “We take turns around here.”

He looked over at Sidney. “Well, then I guess it’s your turn to cook. Esther and I have already had our turns.”

Sidney gave him a slight look of disgust as Clara walked in. “Saved by the bell.”

“Oh, are we having a party?” Clara looked at them.

“Sidney says you are moving in with Crowe.” Charlotte quipped at her. 

Clara flushed. “Well, he did ask me to.” Clara went into the kitchen. “I wasn’t going to cook tonight. Crowe is taking me to meet his sister.”

Charles looked back at Sidney and let out a laugh. “Well, guess it’s your turn again.” Clara went to her room to change.

“Fine. I hope you all like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” Sidney mumbled out loud.

“I’m not eating peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.” Charlotte quipped at him.

“Fine, you can help.” Charlotte and Sidney were in a stare down.

“Well, how about some music?” Charles asked Esther, looking around.

“Sure, some hate music to go with the mood in here?” He snickered at her. She moved the large barn frame doors that were over the television and stereo equipment. He went to go look at the cd’s stacked next to the cd player. While they were in discussion about music, Charlotte opened the refrigerator.

She got some stuff out and handed it to Sidney. “Fried chicken?” She asked him. He nodded yes. Charlotte worked effectively in the kitchen. “You know you all need to help.” She was looking at Esther and Charles, who on further observation, were standing extremely close to each other and in a private conversation.

Charles spoke softly to Esther. “I thought you were going to move in for the time being.” He cursed himself for this reckless behavior earlier. “I promise to behave.” He did not know how long he was going to be able to keep that promise, but he needed to build trust with her.

Esther looked at him. He may have promised but she did not. Good grief, what was happening to her?

“Now, if you happen to be drunk though, all bets are off Miss Denham.” He lightly teased her hoping she would take it in good jest as he referred to the conversation from Saturday.

“Since I’ve decided to get back on the wagon, that shouldn’t be a problem.” Esther replied as the music loaded.

That is a disappointment he mused. “Well, then.” He followed her over to the kitchen.

Esther helped Charlotte with the dredging station. Charlotte looked at her. “Oh, no. I need you to peel potatoes. If I ask them, we won’t get to eat until tomorrow.” Esther let out a laugh as Charlotte handed her the potatoes and the peeler. Charles watched in fascination on how quickly she performed her task. Even Sidney let out a laugh at the spectacle.

“Well, I can see how my own knife skills are now lacking Esther. Thanks a lot.” Sidney said to her as he continued to help Charlotte.

“It just takes practice.” Charlotte said.

“And a whole lot of band-aids.” Esther added.

Dinner over and the kitchen cleaned, Sidney looked over at Esther in the kitchen to see if she was going to talk some sense into Charlotte. Crowe had shown up to pick up Clara.

“I didn’t know the both of you were going to be here.” Neither of them had told Crowe what was going on.

“They are having a party.” Clara said lightly as she took Crowe’s hand to walk out the door. She looked at Charlotte and Esther. “Don’t wait up for me.” She gave them a wink as she headed out the door.

Charles looked at Sidney. “Did you tell him?”

“No, did you?”

“Tell him what?” Charlotte was looked over at Esther.

Esther gave Charlotte a smile. “You can’t be on their side!” Charlotte stormed off to her room.

“Well, that went well.” Charles spoke jestingly looking at Esther.

“It went exactly as I thought it would.” Esther decided to switch over to water.

“Now what?” Sidney asked as he leaned back against the couch. Why was Charlotte so infuriating?

“Is that the sound of disappointment I hear?” Esther asked him.

He looked at her, then Charles. “I’m going for a walk.” Esther kept her laughter to herself.

“Maybe I should have chosen some other kind of music?” Charles asked her as they watched Sidney walk away.

“I’ll go talk to her.” Charles went to look closer at the guitars on the wall.


	13. Time to Move

Esther lightly knocked on Charlotte’s door before going in. Charlotte was sitting on the bed. “Why is he so infuriating?”

“I think the better question is why do you find him so?”

“What?” Charlotte looked at her. “He is always disagreeable. It always must be done this way, or it is not acceptable. You do not know how many times I have had to rewrite letters and memos Esther. I think for the first two months, it was so horrible. He was always coming in and telling me I was doing something wrong.”

Esther let out a little sigh. “Have you thought that maybe was an excuse for him to see you?”

“You can’t be serious. I know I’m naïve, but this is not at all how you make a good impression on someone you’re attracted to.”

“Like driving your car so if a crazy person came along you wouldn’t be hurt or following you around in a store so if said person came in, he could protect you?”

“It doesn’t make any sense Esther.”

“What do you know about his past relationships?”

“Mary said he had a bruising experience before, something about a broken engagement.”

“And do you think that just maybe, just maybe, that might have some impact on his view of relationships?”

Esther watched as Charlotte stewed over the conversation. “I don’t know Esther. I still think he hates me.”

“Then, why would he be wanting you to move somewhere safer where he could keep an eye on you?”

“I thought he wanted us to move in with Charles?”

“I believe he will be staying as well.”

“But he has his own place.”

“Maybe he’s worried you’ll run off with Charles.”

Charlotte let out a laugh, “What?” Charlotte looked at Esther. “I think Charles prefers red heads.” Charlotte watched Esther blushed. She lowered her voice. “What happened to I’m not looking for a relationship?”

“I said I wasn’t looking for a relationship. I didn’t say I wasn’t looking for anyone to get me all hot and bothered.” Esther gave her a wink at Charlotte’s blushing expression.

Charlotte looked at Esther with slight mortification. “I, I don’t know anything about it.”

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about. Well, except maybe birth control.” Esther gave out a light laugh. “I’m sure you know the gist. I know you have watched 50 Shades of Grey. Listen, I do not think he is going to rush into anything, and I do not think he is going to try to come in during the middle of the night. I think he’s waiting on you to make a move.”


	14. Getting to Know You

Sidney found Charles looking at the framed records next to the guitars. “Well?”

“Esther is talking to her.”

“Autographed, hun?”

“Yeah, must belong to Frank, at least the records. They all have messages written to him.”

“Who is Frank?”

“Frank Churchill. Apparently, he was the guitarist singing with Esther on Friday.”

“He was pretty good.”

“James said he was touring with some band. I guess him and Esther were in some sort of relationship.”

“When did you talk to James?”

“He came by this afternoon to check up on me.”

They turned to find Charlotte coming out of her room followed by Esther. 

“Are we going?” Sidney asked.

Esther let out a small laugh. “Is it past your bedtime?”

“I’m just used to a routine during the week.”

“Like eat, sleep, work? Just like every other working person in America?”

“Something like that.” Sidney quipped back at Esther.

“I’m ready.” Charlotte answered slightly nervous. They locked up the apartment and drove to Charles’ place.

It was still relatively early. The ladies went upstairs to settle themselves for the night before heading back down. Charles went to draw another version of the cabin. One of his first designs, the one his model was based on for his job portfolio, had been the one he had designed for Augusta. She wanted something that she could call her own on their parent’s place in Gatlinburg when she went to visit.

Their parents had always hoped each of their children would have their own home on their acreage. Chester and Kat Babington were a successful real estate developer in Nashville. They worked hard when they were younger and had envisioned a family estate for future generations. They had built a large family home to host family reunions. It was their interest in cabins and real estate that got Charles interested in architecture. They acquired property next to theirs throughout the years, so each of their children could have their own space without being underfoot of their parents.

Charles looked at the sketch and let out a sigh. He had hoped after Caroline had gotten her fashion line established, they could move there full time. He could work from home and he was sure she would be able as well. Caroline would always let out a laugh at the notion of living in the middle of the woods and make some remark about getting dirt on her dress. He should have known they really were not compatible. He always just overlooked it. He was young, just coming into his own. She was a model studying fashion. Whenever his company had outings he had to attend, she would sparkle around all the other men and all the other men in the office were envious of him.

When he mentioned he would have to work a year in Amelia Island, she scoffed. She wanted New York. She wanted Paris and Rome. She did not want to wait. He thought maybe it was because he had not given her a ring. He had sought out a well-known jewelry designed while he was in Florida on his interview. He was so nervous as he carried it in his pocket through the airport. The few weeks before he had left for the interview, there had been so many fights. It was always his fault. He did not pay her enough attention. He was always working. He did not care for her opinion. It was never good enough for her.

After she left, he spent a few weeks after work in the bar. Crowe and Sidney would always make sure he got home when he could no longer stand straight. His dad had stopped by one night and found him passed out on the couch. Early the next morning, his father dumped a bunch of cold water on him to wake him from his stupor. He then spent the next week explaining he needed to take the job in Amelia Island for a start fresh.

Charles looked at Esther as she came down the stairs. Sidney and Charlotte were at the table playing rummy. She was unlike anyone that he ever dated and most definitely the opposite of Caroline, in terms of personality. She was unbelievably beautiful, but she did not flaunt it as it was the only thing to attract men. She was easy to talk to, smart and witty. One of the most wittiest women he ever knew, except maybe his mother.

Esther was aware of Charles watching her as she came downstairs. She kept her calm exterior although her heart was racing internally. She was not sure this was a great idea even if they had separate bedrooms. Her lower tolerance of alcohol could easily get her into a situation she was not ready for. She knew exactly where he was coming from. It was just a ruse. A fake relationship. It was just through this week and it would be over. She did not want to be just a mark in his black book.

The doorbell rang. She looked over at Charles before continuing into the kitchen. “Bingley! I didn’t expect to see you.”

“Sorry, Caroline gave me your address. I didn’t have your new number.” Bingley walked in and looked around. “Oh, sorry, didn’t know you had company. Hello Sidney, Charlotte, Esther.” Esther went to make some cookies. Bingley sat at the kitchen island. “Great, I always did love your baking.” He gave Esther a smile before looking back at Charles and letting out a laugh. “Sorry, I forgot. I came to see when we might get together for dinner. Jane and Lizzy are going to Miami on Friday for Caroline’s show. I didn’t know if you wanted to try before then or after they get back.”

Charles looked at Esther as she mixed the ingredients together and was putting dough on the cookie sheet. She gave him a shrug. “I’ve got nothing going on except for Friday as far as I know.” Charles looked back at Bingley.

“What works for you?”

“Thursday night.” Bingley looked at Esther. “Any ideas?”

“Well, Clara works at Salt and Burlingame restaurant. Either of them is real nice based on her opinion. Charles?” Esther looked at him. 

He had not been to either of them. “I will defer my opinion on the matter to wherever you all decide.” Esther looked at the cookies.

“Can Clara get reservations for us?” Bingley asked her as she took out one of the cookie sheets.

“I’m sure. It comes in handy. I can text you when she makes the arrangements.”

“Perfect. Now, how many cookies do I get to take with me?” Bingley asked her happily. Esther wrapped some up for him to take with him and then took out the remaining cookies. Esther turned around and found Charlotte sitting at the kitchen island with an inquisitive look.

Esther gave her a glass of milk to go with her cookie. “What?”

“Cookies? You haven’t made cookies forever.”

“I’m just practicing. I’ve been getting rusty.”

“Well,” Sidney sat down after getting his own glass of milk. “I hope this is not going to be a habit, or I will have to run twice as much to offset the calories.”

Charles tried one of the cookies. “I may have to join you.” He looked at Sidney. “These are good.” He looked at Esther.

“Well, I hope so. I spent four weeks doing nothing but making cookies. I think I could make them in my sleep.”

Sidney looked over at Charlotte before turning his attention back to Charles and Esther. He could not pass up such an easy opportunity. “So, how do you know Bingley?” He asked Esther.

“I worked a summer for his friend Mr. Darcy, after I met Jane a couple of years ago in a culinary class.”

“You worked in the music industry?” Charles asked.

Esther let out a little laugh as she ate a piece of her cookie. “I told you, jack of all trades. I spent a summer in Nashville.”

Charles was interested. He was surprised their paths had not crossed. Darcy was synonymous with Bingley.

“Is that where you met Clara?” Sidney asked.

“No, Clara used to date Edward before he realized he had a lifestyle that she wasn’t going to be able to maintain. He hooked up with some rich widow and did some traveling before she got tired of him and dropped him in Miami. I came back to help Sophia clean up the mess he left the foundation in and he stayed there.”

“So, you spent a summer in Nashville in the music industry. Were you planning on making a career?”

Esther let out a laugh. “Heavens no. I was in-between semesters of my culinary program. I spent my free time with the car shows. I’ve got a 1933 Ford Coupe that caught my eye when I was there, but I wasn’t able to acquire it until about six months ago.” Charles looked at her. Was it possible? His father had an old 33 Ford since he was a teenager. He had bought it for a project car for him and Charles. Charles got hard at work, then involved with Caroline and lost interested in the project. His father always talked about selling it.

“Where is it now?” He asked out loud as he thought.

Esther gave him an inquisitive look. “Aunt Sophia has it in storage at a garage in Jacksonville. I have got some parts I am looking for. Why, you want to start restoring cars or do you have some talent that I don’t know about?”

“Just curious.” Charles looked over at Sidney. Sidney would no doubt remember the project car.

“So, what are you going to do with all your stuff from the apartment?” Sidney asked Charlotte and Esther.

Charlotte finished her glass of milk. “We really don’t have much other than the books and our own belongings. We moved in with Clara after she broke up with Edward.”

“So, how did the both of you meet?”

“Philosophy class, freshman year at the university.” Esther let out a laugh. “You’ll be surprised to know that Charlotte was very opiniated in class when we decided to have a debate.”

“And the rest is history.” Charlotte looked at Sidney. “How did you meet Charles?”

“Oh, that was easy. A night of drinking with Crowe. He knows everybody. I was boxing and they just started hanging out.”

“What he means is we realized; we knew we could make money with bets.” Charles let out a little laugh. “The problem was Crowe was spending as much as we could make in alcohol.”

“In Amelia Island?” Charlotte asked politely.

“No, in Nashville.” Charles said flatly. Esther caught the change in tone and decided not to inquire further about it. She went to clean up her mess for the night.

“Well, Charlotte, what time do you want to head out tomorrow?”

“Can we go to Nana’s in the morning?”

“Sure. I have already eaten too many cookies today. What’s a few more calories at this point?”

“You aren’t going to work?” Sidney asked her.

“Esther is taking me shopping for Friday. Mary said she would watch the office for me.” Charlotte got up to head upstairs. She looked at Esther. “Are you going running tomorrow morning?”

“Probably a light run. I’ve got to get my bearings around here.”

“Time?”

“Six.”

“Alright, I will be ready.” Charlotte bid everyone goodnight and off she went.

“What’s a light run?” Charles asked her.

“I don’t know.” Esther looked at him. “Charlotte isn’t a huge fan of running. She’ll probably be done before I hit the mile marker, but I’ll drag her for at least two.” Esther put the cookies and milk up before following suit.

Sidney looked at Charles and gave him a comical look. “Oh, decided to start running now?”

Charles gave him a look. “What? I used to run.”

“Used to being the operative word. When is the last time you actually been on a run?”

“Okay, it’s been a while.” He gave him a sly smile before he walked away, “I need to build my endurance back up.” Sidney let out a laugh as he climbed the stairs to his room.


	15. The Confidant

Esther’s alarm went off lightly. She was not sure about the roads around the apartment, but she knew there was a park with a running path nearby. She got up and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs. She was surprised when she found Sidney and Charles already up and moving around.

“Oh, is this a group run?” Esther asked them.

“We can’t have you showing us up.” Sidney replied. “If the both of you can get up and exercise, then so can we.”

Charlotte came down the stairs. “Are you going too?” She asked politely.

“We are going out to do our own thing.” Sidney replied, not wanting Charlotte to feel like she was being stalked. “You can have my spare key that way if you get back before we do, you can get in.”

They went down together, but Sidney and Charles took off first. Charles was able to keep pace with Sidney for the first two miles. Sidney slowed down for their return trip up until the last half mile.

“I think you are trying to kill me.” Charles quipped at him.

Sidney laughed. “You said you wanted to build up your endurance. Maybe we should do interval training tomorrow.”

“Great. Looking forward to it.”

“It’s your fault you got out of shape.”

“I felt like I was doing pretty good just up until a little bit ago.”

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll pick it back up pretty quick.”

“Hope so.”

“Feeling optimistic, are you?” Sidney teased him without mercy. “Does she know that?”

“Oh stop. It’s not going anywhere.”

“I thought you wanted it to.”

“I’m being realistic. No sense in getting my hopes up.”

“What happened to Charles the lady killer?”

Charles let out a laugh. “I don’t know. Maybe he retired.”

“Well, should I go ahead and pick out your nursing home? You know you have plenty to offer a young lady if you really wanted to. Where’s your fighting spirit?”

“I think you killed it today with this run.”

They walked in and found the ladies already had returned. Charlotte was drinking a glass of juice while Esther was looking at his sketch.

“I see you survived.” Esther said as she looked at him.

“Barely.” Sidney teased. “I thought I was going to need to call an Uber.”

“Don’t worry, I would have already been a passenger.” Charlotte said looking at Charles. “She thought it would be a good idea to go up hills.”

Esther laughed. “I had no idea. I usually run down by the beach and boardwalk. I’ll take it easy tomorrow.”

Charlotte put her glass in the sink and headed upstairs, with Sidney not too far behind her.

“What is this?” She asked him to look at the cabin.

“It’s based off a similar design I did for my sister. She had one built in Gatlinburg.”

“Gatlinburg is pretty. I think we spent the day there walking the streets.”

“You strike me more of a beach person.”

Esther let out a laugh. “Why because I live here?”

“Well, you did live in Miami.”

“Edward’s family is from Florida. Edward is a stepbrother. My father and his mother married when I was a teenager. My father and I used to live in Indiana. I prefer seeing the change of seasons, although I am not a fan of a lot of snow. That I can do without, unless I can sit in the house and read a book.”

Her answer surprised him. “Did you like Nashville?”

Esther let out a sigh. “Let’s just say, I liked the city.”

“I sense there’s a story there.”

“I could say the same thing to you.” Esther looked at him and found he was thinking the same thing. She was not sure she wanted to talk about Nashville. 

“Are you coming out today?”

“Doubtful. Why?”

“Just curious. Is it your turn to cook?”

Esther let out a laugh. “Oh, the true question on your mind.”

“Guilty.”

“Here I thought we were just going to eat pizza.”

“That’s not a bad idea if we need to get your stuff from the apartment. It would be easier.”

“It’s really not going to take that long to get that stuff. I’m sure Charlotte and I can handle it ourselves.”

Charles studied her. “That would be against the deal.” He said lightly. She gave him an inquisitive look. 

Esther let out a laugh. “I don’t think moving my stuff was part of that deal.” She was aware that he had moved closer to her.

Charles took a brave step closer. Maybe, it was all the exertion from the exercise or the pep talk from Sidney, but he was feeling braver. “A deal is a deal Miss Denham. Besides, I can’t have Sidney making me look bad.” His eyes lowered to her lips and then back up to her eyes as if asking in silence for permission. Esther could feel her heart racing as he leaned in to kiss her. He only kissed her for a moment. He had heard footsteps on the stairs, most likely Sidney’s, coming down. “Call me later.” He gave her a sneaky smile and went to his room.

She was aware Sidney was studying her as Charles walked away. She could not think of anything witty to say, so she just went upstairs. Sidney let out a silent chuckle as he watched her take the stairs. The lady killer was back. Charlotte passed Esther going downstairs.

“I will be ready shortly.” Esther told her trying not to get caught in Charlotte’s inquisitive look. She got to her room and let out a sigh. This was a bad idea. It was one thing to irritate Caroline, but it was a whole other thing to keep the charade up the entire time. She wondered if Sidney knew it was just a charade. She would have to ask later.

Sidney and Charles were both gone by the time Esther got back downstairs. “Sidney said they would meet us later at the apartment.” Charlotte said as they got in her car. “You are being awfully quiet this morning. Was your run too much?”

Ether let out a light sigh. “I’m not sure this was such a great idea Charlotte.”

“Running? I thought you liked to run.”

“No, us moving in with them.”

“Why did something happen with Charles after I went upstairs?”

Charlotte studied her as she looked out the window. They arrived at Nana’s and were seated quickly. While they were waiting for their food and coffee, Charlotte decided to re-ask the question.

“What happened?”

Esther knew she could trust Charlotte. “I need to tell you something and you can’t tell Clara or anyone else.”

“Sounds serious. I will not. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Charles used to date Caroline. Based on what Jane has told me, I believe he was the one that she was in a relationship with before she started sleeping around.”

“What does that matter to you?”

Esther took a drink of her coffee. “Apparently, she made some scene at his apartment the other day. He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend for the week while she was here.”

Charlotte looked at her before letting out a laugh. “So much for not jumping into any relationship.”

“It’s not like that.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s just a charade Charlotte. It’s just a week, then it’s over.”

Charlotte appraised her. “You like him.”

Esther let out a laugh of denial. “What? He’s infuriating.”

“That’s what you told me about my opinion about Sidney.” Charlotte smiled at her. “So, do I need to tell you the same advice?”

“Very funny.”

“At least you know what you know what you are doing. I still don’t know why Sidney would be interested in someone like me.” Charlotte was aware that Esther had gotten noticeably quiet as she looked out the window. “What is it?”

Esther slightly flushed looking at Charlotte. “I haven’t.”

“What?” Charlotte slightly laughed in disbelief. “But you act so brazen at Club Lulu.”

“Shots, Charlotte and a lot of them. It was always a conjecture between me and Frank. I saw how his band friends acted and I didn’t want to feel like I was just a groupie.”

“What about before Frank?”

“Oh, I’m not going to say I didn’t do anything, I just haven’t made it around all the bases. There was this guy in Nashville before Frank had asked me to be his girlfriend. He was a music producer. I knew Frank and Clara were both trying to make it in the business. I thought maybe he would be a good connection. I got drunk enough to be brave, to the point that I felt like I was going to die. I ended up in the bathroom upchucking before I had done anything stupid. Luckily, I was due to come back home so I tucked tail and left. I didn’t try to contact him, and he never reached out to me.”

Charlotte laughed at her. “I would never had guessed.”

“I should take that as a compliment.” Esther finished her muffin. “Well, I guess we need to make sure we look to kill on Friday.” She gave Charlotte a brave smile. It was going to end bad for her. She could feel it in her bones.


	16. Dress Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's dress:
> 
> https://www.revolve.com/superdown-billie-drape-midi-dress/dp/SPDW-WD629/?d=Womens&page=1&lc=39&plpSrc=%2Fr%2FBrands.jsp%3FaliasURL%3Ddresses-cocktail%252Fbr%252F74781b%26c%3DDresses%26color%255B%255D%3Dblue%26color%255B%255D%3Dblue%26filters%3Dcolor%26kclid%3D9d00640b-6caf-4e9f-aab1-a920efd4cdf6%26msclkid%3D6df6fc86c6301fb7e23da38ab111932d%26s%3Dc%26sc%3DCocktail%26utm_campaign%3DDresses_Non%2520Brand%2520-%2520Generic%26utm_campaign%3DDresses_Non%2BBrand%2B-%2BGeneric%26utm_content%3DCocktail%2520Dresses%26utm_id%3Dbing_291247730_1262239388585346_78889976441485_kwd-78889984352571%3Aloc-190_c%26utm_medium%3Dcpc%26utm_medium%3Dcpc%26utm_source%3Dbing%26utm_source%3Dbingyahoo%26utm_term%3Dshort%2520cocktail%2520dresses%26utm_term%3Dshort%2520cocktail%2520dresses%26sortBy%3Dfeatured&itrownum=10&itcurrpage=1&itview=05

They arrived at the dress shop belonging to Mrs. Bennett.

“Oh, Esther it is so good to see you.”

“Hello, Mrs. Bennett. This is my good friend Charlotte Heywood.” Mrs. Bennett studied the young lady. “She is attending her first cocktail mixer for the foundation. I need something that makes her looks stunning.”

“Will there be dancing?”

“Yes, so she needs something she can move in.”

Mrs. Bennett looked at Charlotte. “Do you have a favorite color?”

“Blue.” Mrs. Bennett had them sit down while she went to pick out a few things.

“Mrs. Bennett is Jane Bingley and Lizzy Darcy’s mother. She has three other daughters.”

Mrs. Bennett was back with some selections. “Yes, Lydia is my youngest. She was recently married and now has a child. She’s in Miami.” She held out her first selection. “Well, come on child. You will need to try these all on.” While Charlotte was in the back trying on her first selection, Mrs. Bennett looked at Esther looking at a new designer dress. 

“That belongs to a new designer. She recently brought me a selection if you would like to see her line.”

Esther looked at her. “Who?”

“Jane’s sister in law, Caroline Bingley.”

Esther looked back at the dress and let out a sigh. It was beautiful, but she knew she would not be able to bring herself to contribute to her success.

“She has a small line for formal wear, but her wedding gowns are simply gorgeous. I wish she would had given one to Lydia for her wedding. They are awfully expensive and even   
I could not afford it.” Mrs. Bennett gave Esther a wedding magazine that had the paged marked. “Here is one.” Esther looked at it. It was the same one Clara had shown her months ago before she had met Crowe and was determined to marry Edward.

Charlotte came back out saving Esther from having to say anything. Charlotte gave her a look. “I don’t think so. Esther?” Esther let out a laugh.

“Mrs. Bennett. She needs something that says something a little more flirtatious.” One that says take me home, is what Esther wanted to say but knew Mrs. Bennett would be appalled at the comment. Charlotte subjected herself for several more choices until she came to the last two. 

Charlotte came out nervous with the last choice. “I don’t know Esther. I feel rather unsure about this.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “It’s perfect. You are drop dead gorgeous in it.” It was a dusty blue draped midi dress with a cowl neckline and cross straps in the back.

“What are you going to wear?”

“Something that Sophia will approve.” She held out a black mini dress with a lace overlay and a low cut with a sheer panel. “Now, on to shoes and accessories!” Charlotte laughed as they tried on every pair available.

Before long, it was lunch time. Dresses and shoes bought, they stopped at the Sanditon grill for lunch. Charlotte and Esther were in a light discussion about undergarments when Charlotte caught Sidney walking in.

“I didn’t know you were going to be here.” He commented to them as he spotted them.

“We just got done getting Charlotte’s dress.”

“A successful trip then?” He asked amusingly as he looked at Charlotte. “All done then?”

Esther let out a small laugh. “Oh, no. There’s still a few things on the list.” She gave Charlotte a wink. Charlotte excused herself to use the restroom. Esther looked at him. 

“What?” She asked him as he gave her a look.

“So, what’s going on with you and Charles?”

“Why, what do you know?”

Sidney let out a slight huff. “I would still like to hear it from you.”

Esther leaned back in her chair. “He asked me to pretend to be his girlfriend while Caroline is in town.” She looked at Sidney. “I don’t know why. I’m sure he really didn’t need my help.”

“Maybe he wants someone,” Sidney thought about it, “I don’t know, more infuriating.” He gave her a wide smile.

Esther let out a laugh. “Well, I’m sure Caroline will find me so. We never really did get along.”

“I’m surprised I didn’t see you in Nashville. We were always around Bingley.”

“I kept to myself. I was just there to learn some of the music industry. I wanted to help Clara out if I could.” Sidney studied her. There was something else to this story.

“Was that it?”

Esther furled her eyebrow. “What else?”

“What about Frank Churchill?” Sidney wanted to see if she was like Caroline and had multiple relationships. Charles would need to know.

Esther narrowed her eyes at him. “What about Frank?”

“I was curious. You have personalized records in the apartment for him. Does he know about Charles?”

Esther gave off a scoff. “They belong to him, which he will be by to get at some point. And no, he does not. First off, it is none of his business and second, he is not really any of yours.”

Esther went to get up. “Wait, wait, wait.” He grabbed her arm as she tried to get up. “I’m sorry. I just don’t want any more surprises for Charles.”

Esther took a deep breath. “Look, Frank and I have been over for a while. He is still a friend and that is all he will ever be. Besides, we both know it is just to get one over Caroline, although I really do not understand why Charles even needs to feel the need to unless he still has some sort of torch. Now, if you do not mind, I have some stuff to do.” He let go and she walked off, telling Charlotte she would be out in the car.

Sidney let out an exasperated sigh. That did not go as he wanted. Maybe, he should just let Charles handle his business. He really had enough of his own as he looked at Charlotte. “What did you say to her?”

“I asked her about Frank.”

“Well, that was stupid.”

“Well, thank you for explaining it so fully.” Sidney snipped at her.

Charlotte looked at him and hissed at him. “They just ended their relationship last week.” 

“She said it had been over for a while.”

“He cheated on her with Caroline in New York six months ago. So, after that it was pretty much over. They just finally gotten around to admitting it. I got to go.”

He grabbed her hand. “Charlotte.” He waited for her to look at him. “Forgive me.” He was surprised on how easy that was. The last thing he wanted was for Charlotte to be angry with him.

“I will see you later Sidney.” He watched them leave. He took a breath and called Charles.

“Parker.”

“Babington.”

“What’s going on?”

“I just ran into Charlotte and Esther at the grill.”

“Okay, is it some sort of state secret?”

“Her x-boyfriend cheated on her with Caroline.”

“I’m sorry Sidney.”

“Not Charlotte, Esther.” Sidney did not hear anything. “Charles?”

“When?”

“About six months ago in New York. I may have poked the bear.” 

Well, at least it was after he had ended their relationship. Apparently, she was still up to advancing her own career and did not care about anyone that got in her path. “What time are you heading to the apartment?”

“Probably around six. Alright, I see you then.” Charles got off the phone. He thought that she would have called at some point. If Sidney had made her mad, though, he would need to apologize even though it was not his fault. He chuckled as he called Kitty Bennett.


	17. Packing Party

Charlotte looked at Esther in the car. “I don’t think Sidney was trying to be impolite.”

“Oh, so now you are taking his side?”

“It’s not what I meant. It’s not like we all know each other that well.” Charlotte swallowed before continuing, “besides why do you care if you don’t think it’s going anywhere?” She goaded her.

“I don’t know!” They spent looking at a few available apartments before calling it a day. “Drop me off at Sam’s, would you?”

“Is that a good idea?”

“I need some air Charlotte. Besides, Sidney will be there right?”

“Okay, but if you’re not there in an hour, I’m coming to get you.” The walk to the apartment was not that far.

Esther walked into a quiet Sam’s place. Jake was there.

“Esther! I’m glad to see you.”

“Hello Jake.”

“What’s the matter?”

“It’s just been a trying day.”

“I know what you need.” He looked at her. “How about a night at Club Lulu? I need a singer.”

“When?”

“Saturday night.” Esther let out a breath. That would be after the dinner with Caroline. It would be a good distraction.

“Sure, why not? It’s been a little while.”

“Great. How about a drink?”

Esther looked at Sam. He handed her an orange cream. She gave him an inquisitive look. “I thought you weren’t going to carry these?”

Sam let out a light laugh. “Come, let me show you something.” He walked her to the back room. There were several cases in the cooler. He let out a laugh at her expression.

She gave him a smile. “I thought you couldn’t get a supplier?”

“That fellow from the other day that took you home. He brought these. He had a distributor reach out to me as well. I don’t think I will sell out of them for a bit, but anytime you want one, they will be here.”

“Charles brought these?”

He smiled at her. “I guess he was worried about how much you were throwing down. Paid for them all too in advance. Anytime you want one, all you got to do is ask.”   
Esther drank her bottle and talked a little to Jake. “I’ve got to get going. I’ll see you Saturday.”

“Bye Esther.” Esther stepped out onto the pavement and headed for home.

Sidney got to the apartment early. He found Clara was already packing up her stuff. “Hello Sidney.”

“Clara. Where is Crowe?”

“He stopped to get the pizza.”

“No Charlotte and Esther?”

“Charlotte text me. She should be here shortly. Why are they moving in with Charles again?”

‘It’s just temporary until they find a place with better security.”

“Is that all?”

“What else would it be?”

“Oh, I’m sure we both could think of a few other things it could be.”

“You’re crazy.”

Clara let out a laugh. “If you say so.” Charlotte walked in the door. “Welcome to the packing party. I put some totes in your room already.”

“Where is Esther?” Sidney asked as Charles walked in with Crowe carrying the pizza.

Charlotte looked over to Clara. Clara knew Esther better. Clara went back to her room. Charlotte looked at her watch. It was still early. Clara came back out. “I suggest we eat first.”

“Shouldn’t we wait for Esther?” Crowe asked.

“She’s out walking. She should be back soon.” Charlotte asked not trying to look at Sidney. It was his fault. If he had not brought up Frank, then she would be home already. It was still very raw to Esther even if it had been over for a long time.

They sat around and made light conversation as they ate. They were about done when Esther finally came through the door, George following in behind her.

“I don’t know why you didn’t want a ride.” George looked up as Esther went to the kitchen to grab a water.

“George, what are you doing here?” Clara asked.

“I’m having a conversation, if you don’t mind.” He looked around. “Need help?”

“Not really.” Charlotte answered.

“Oh, come on. I thought we were all friends.” Sidney watched as George was smiling at Charlotte. George noticed the scowl on Sidney’s face, and it made him insist some more. 

“George Wickham. Building inspector.” He held out his hand to Sidney.

“Sidney Parker.”

“Hello, Charles.” He turned his attention back to Esther. 

“Crowe.” Crowe added to the conversation. “Now that we all know each other, what are you doing here?”

“Esther said she was moving. I thought I could help.”

“Well, we are all moving as you can tell, and we have enough hands.” Charlotte answered.

George looked at her squarely. “You can never have too many hands.” Charlotte missed the implied remark, but Sidney caught the look he was giving Charlotte and knew what it implied, and it was not moving boxes.

“I think we are all good here.” Sidney stood up.

“Just go George.” Esther finally was calm enough to talk without too much anger in her tone.

George looked at her coldly. “Fine. I’m sure I’ll be seeing you.”

“Why did he follow you home?” Charles asked.

“Because I wouldn’t get in his car.” She let out a little laugh. “He really doesn’t like to be told no.” She grabbed a piece of pizza. “What did I miss?”

George arrived back at Sam’s and ordered a couple of shots and a beer. He had been trying to get Esther to go out with him long before she got with Frank. She always scoffed at him. Then, he met Charlotte while he was looking at the townhouse in the Sanditon Resort. He almost had her on the hook until Esther ruined it.

He let out a hot breath. He noticed Caroline Bingley at the end of the bar. He ordered her a glass of wine and went to join her. “I haven’t seen you around for a long time.”

Caroline looked up at him. “Well, hello George. I have been all over. I have a fashion show in Miami on Friday.”

“Is that an open invitation?” He asked her with an appraising look.

“What have you been up to?”

“I’m working for the county right now. I start my real job this fall in New York.”

“What is that?”

“I’ve got a contract for remodeling some high clientele loft apartments.”

“You always had a good head on your shoulder.”

He let out a laugh. “Flattery will get you anything Caroline.”

She smiled at him. “Still talk to Esther?”

“I was just over at her place.” Perfect. If she was stepping out on Charles, it will kill that relationship.

“Got plans for Thursday night?”

He cozied up next to her. “I do now.”

Esther looked around her room. She really did not have much there. Most of her stuff was still in boxes from moving from Miami over at Aunt Sophia’s house. She packed up her clothes that she would need for the next few weeks. She was sitting on the bed when there was a knock on her door before it opened to reveal Charles.

“I thought to see if you were about done.” She found him looking around. “Although, it looks like it didn’t take much.”

Esther let out a chuckle. “No, most of my stuff is still in boxes over at Sophia’s. I’ve only been here for six months when their last roommate left, and they needed some help with the rent.”

“Charlotte says you both found an apartment today.”

Esther let out a little breath. “It won’t be ready for a couple of weeks.” A few weeks to change her mind. He let out a silent sigh. 

“Charlotte said she dropped you off at Sam’s.”

She raised her eyebrow at him. “She did. I got a drink then I walked back from there. George caught up to me at a light and then followed me home.”

“Just one?” He asked lightly.

“I’m not always throwing down.”

He gave her a smile and teased her. “Well, that is disappointing.” He looked around. He saw an acoustic guitar in the corner. “Are you bringing your guitars?”

“I’ve only got the one here.” She pointed to the one in the corner.

“What about the ones in the living room?” He knew he was asking a loaded question.

“They aren’t mine. They belong to Frank.” Esther looked at him. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”

“I just figured that he gave them to you.”

Esther let out a huff. “Not at all. He just did not want to take them on tour. He had nowhere to leave them.” Esther took a breath. “He’ll be by sometime before we have our final inspection to pick them up.”

“I thought you were going to call me.”

Esther was not sure how to reply. She had gotten her phone out several times, she just never hit the dial button. The tone of the remark sounded vulnerable. He sat on the bed next to her. The situation was slightly amusing. 

He would have easily, and happily he had decided today, brought her home at any point since their meeting on the beach. Now, here he was sitting on her bed, and he was petrified of being this close to her. He took a breath to calm his nerves.

“I couldn’t think of anything witty to say. Besides, I am sure you did not want to hear about the dresses in Mrs. Bennett’s shop. I had to endure a good half hour about Caroline’s new line of fashion.”

“I would have listened to you prattle on anyway.”

She let out a laugh and he smiled at her. “Oh no you would not have.”

“You could have sent me some pictures.”

She raised her eyebrow towards him. “You want pictures of Charlotte?” She was teasing and he knew it, but he still growled at her.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” He knew how he felt. He could not get rid of the feeling after he kissed her this morning. “I’m sorry if Sidney made you upset at lunch. He tends to be overprotective after his experience with Eliza.”

“Who is Eliza?”

“Eliza Stone. They were engaged to be married before she had an affair with an older music producer. Then, they got married and after a few years, he died and made her an affluential widow.”

“Eliza Campion.” What a small world. Even hundreds of miles from Nashville, it seemed she could not escape her past.

“You know her?”

Esther let out a sigh. It seemed their lives were more intwined than either of them realized.

“Esther?” He was trying to figure out why she got quiet again.

She stood up. “I need a beer.”

“Well, that was easy.” He was teasing but realized that it was serious.

A knock on the door interrupting them.

Charlotte popped her head in. “Hey, are you coming or what?”

“Yes.” The tone was flat.

“Sam’s?” He asked her.

She looked at him. “No, the apartment. You’ll probably want one too.” Or a whole lot of them by the end of the conversation. He did not ask her any more questions. Esther took her guitar while he carried out the tote from her room.

Sidney looked at them. “How did you end up so lucky? Charlotte, I believe, is a hoarder.”

Charlotte looked at him. “I am not a hoarder. I just don’t like things going to waste.”

Sidney looked at Charles. “She’s still using folders from high school. Now tell me that is not a sign of a hoarder.” Charles gave him half a smile and he could tell something was wrong. “Charlotte, I think we will take some of these tonight and get the rest tomorrow if that is alright.” Charlotte nodded in approval.

He grabbed some of Charlotte’s totes and loaded them in Charles’ truck. “I’ll leave my truck here and we can get them in the morning.” Charles loaded Esther’s tote in his truck, while she put her guitar in Charlotte’s car.

Esther climbed in the car with Charlotte while Sidney got in the truck with Charles.

Sidney looked at Charles. “Let me guess. You tried something in her room, and she turned you down?”

“You should really look at doing standup comedy hour.”

“Oh, you did do something, but it was over too quick. I told you, you were out of shape.”

“First off, you are horrible at guessing. Second, I am fairly sure she won’t turn me down and lastly, if I had done something, the whole apartment would hear it.”

Sidney let out a laugh. “I see the lady killer is back in action. So, what is it?”

“She apparently knows Eliza.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. I tried to apologize for you making her upset at lunch which led to how overprotective you are since your break-up with Eliza. There was some more there but she decided she needed a beer and told me I would need one too.”

“I’m surprised you didn’t suggest Sam’s.”

“I did. She suggested the apartment in case it turns into multiple beers.” Charles was not sure if he should be happy or not about that. She was likely to pass out. He thought about her all day. Fred had given him some funny looks throughout the day. He could not remember a time since he was a teenager that he had been so giddy about a girl. Well, except for when he tried to convince himself that Caroline was the one for him. He frowned at that. Upon reflection, other than being pretty, Caroline had to have been the furthest thing from it. He always hoped to have a relationship like his parents, soon to be celebrating their 50th anniversary. He figured it was not in his cards. Until Friday. Then, he was back humming as he worked on his drafts. It got to the point that Fred asked point blank if he had gotten laid.


	18. Jake and the Club

Esther looked at Charlotte and let out a sigh. The worst thing about the pending conversation is how oblivious Charlotte would be to it. Eliza had one heck of a reputation. Just another reason her and Caroline were mirror copies of each other. Poor, poor Charlotte. If Caroline talked to Eliza, she would be back for Sidney and would do anything to get him.

Esther never talked about her time in Nashville. She did not want to. It was painful thinking about it.

“What’s the matter Esther? Did Charles say something?”

“I just remember why I’ve actually enjoyed being single.”

Charlotte looked at her. “You just broke up with Frank. You’ve only been single for a few days.”

Esther let out a sigh. “I’ve been single a lot longer than that Charlotte. I just held on to something that wasn’t what I thought it was or hoped for it to be.”

“You know over the last few days I finally realized you are a hopeless romantic. I always kind of took you as a love ‘em and leave ‘em with the way you would talk, even when you talked about Frank.”

“What’s the purpose of this reflection?”

“You’re frightened. You like Charles and you worry that it won’t work out.”

“It’s not going to work out.” She let out a breath. “I’m not brave enough.” She looked out the window. “Take me to Lulu’s.” Charlotte went to object. “Charlotte, please. I’m just not ready.” Charlotte made the turn back to the club.

“You have your phone?” Esther nodded yes. “If I don’t hear back from you in a couple hours, I will come get you.” Esther gave her another nod as she got out of the car, but she was just going through the motion.

Esther walked into Lulu’s. The place was busy, and she was glad. She wanted to sit and drink quietly by herself. She waved to Jake and told the waitress to bring her a shot of anything.

Sidney and Charles worked on carrying the totes upstairs. They managed to grab the flat cart, so they only needed one trip. Charles pulled out a beer for him and Sidney while they waited. Charlotte had left just slightly behind them. 

They had finished their beer when they realized Charlotte still had not arrived. “Shouldn’t they be here by now?”

Sidney got out his phone. He had a missed call. “Where are you?” He asked as Charlotte answered the phone.

“I’m just pulling into the garage. I had to make a stop.”

“I’ll come down.”

Charlotte let out a light laugh. “Don’t be silly. I’ve only got Esther’s guitar here.”

“Isn’t she with you?” Sidney looked over at Charles. “Charlotte?”

“I’m almost there, just give me a minute.”

Sidney opened the door and found Charlotte just coming off the elevator. He took the guitar from her.

“Where’s Esther?” Charles asked.

“She,” Charlotte thought about it, “she just wasn’t ready to come up.”

Charles frowned at her. “She’s down in the garage?”

Charlotte let out a light breath. “No, she had me drop her off at Lulu’s.”

“The dance club?” Sidney asked, knowing it was a little more than that.

Charlotte looked at them. “Look, she’s never really talked about Nashville. I have no clue what happened there, neither does Clara. She doesn’t even talk about it when she’s drunk.” Charles let out a breath of frustration. Why wouldn’t she just talk to him?

Charles looked at his watch. By the time, if he left now, she would have been drinking for at least an hour. It had not taken much the other day. No telling what kind of situation she was getting into there. Crowe had taken them one night when a few months after they first arrived. There was a lot of alcohol involved and a lot of suggestive dancing. If he had been half- way sober, he probably would have gone home with anyone of the ladies he had danced with. He had not been though. Crowe and Parker had to carry him out and put him to bed. He had gotten a phone lecture from his mother the following day. Apparently, she knew somehow. Well, that was not true. He had mistakenly drunk dialed her and left a message. He thought he had dialed Caroline. After that, he deleted Caroline’s contact to prevent it from happening.

Esther threw back her second shot and looked around. It was crazy busy for a Tuesday. Jake was sitting in the DJ booth. She ordered a bottle and weaved through the crowd towards him. Apparently, it was jaded hearts night at the club based on the music selection. Of all nights to be at the club. Jake’s booth allowed a much better view of the club.   
He handed her a cold beer.

“I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Me too. I guess I needed something outlandish. I did not realize the theme for tonight. I would have gone to Sam’s.” Jake laughed at her.

“Are you by yourself?”

“I had Charlotte drop me off. This place tends to be a little much for her.”

Jake smiled at her. “She ought to come just for the educational value alone.” He gave her a wink.

Esther laughed at him. “You are too much some days.”

“That’s why you love me.” Jake let out a breath. “I hear Caroline is back in town.”

“Oh yeah, for a few days at least. She has some show in Miami on Friday.”

“Eliza with her?”

“God, I hope not. I may kill someone.” Esther looked at her phone. It was about time to either leave or tell Charlotte she had a ride. She looked around. Lizzy and Jane were there along with Caroline. Esther let out a sigh. She looked at Jake. “Can you give me a ride to the apartment?”

“Sure.” Jake whispered something in the guy’s ear next to him. “You are getting to be a lightweight Esther.”

“I know.” He led her out the back door.

Caroline looked around the club. This was always a favorite haunt of Esther’s back in her younger days. Her and Fritz would always dance here. She saw her standing next to the DJ and smiled. She got out her phone and took a picture. This was too easy.

Jane looked at Caroline. “Who are you taking a photo of?”

“You remember Esther, don’t you?”

“Of course.”

“Well, I just think Charles should know what kind of woman she really is.”

“They aren’t doing anything.”

Caroline smiled at her sister in law and went to the bar. It would not matter. She knew how insecure Charles would be once she got him the picture. It would plant the small seed of doubt and coupled with George on Thursday; it would be enough. Charles would be begging her forgiveness by the end of the week.

“You are awful quiet. You must not have drunk enough.” Jake said to her as they drove.

“I got myself in a pickle Jake. The problem is, the collateral damage maybe too much, if I continue this path. I just don’t think I can put Charlotte through that.”

“What, you are chasing after the same guy?”

Esther laughed. “No, not at all. But a mutual acquaintance of ours is a spiteful creature and could ruin Charlotte’s happiness just to prove a point. It really wouldn’t be fair to her.”

“Why would Caroline do that?”

“Apparently, she is trying to get back with Charles and I’m currently standing in her way.”

Jake frowned at her as he parked the car. “How does that affect Charlotte?”

“Charlotte has a thing for Sidney who used to be engaged to Eliza. And you know I am not Eliza’s best friend. If those two get back together, it will be like a hurricane.”

“Maybe you just ought to talk to Charlotte.”

Esther wiped a tear from her face. “I should but she’s like Jane. Never has a bad opinion of anybody. She too naïve to realize how devious they will go to prove a point. Thanks for the ride.”

“Anytime. See you Saturday.” Esther gave him half a smile before walking into the apartment.


	19. Nashville

Charlotte looked at her phone. “She’s gotten a ride to the apartment.” Charles let out a sigh and grabbed a beer from the fridge while heading towards the balcony. She knew Caroline and she knew Eliza. Not a fan of Eliza more so than Caroline. He drank slowly. Charlotte said eluded to something bad happening in Nashville. That must have been when she was working for Darcy. He racked his brain but could not think of anything that he remembered from that timeframe. Of course, he was new in his relationship with Caroline. That was all a blur with all the parties and drinking.

Nothing came to mind. Sidney brought him another beer while Charlotte had gone upstairs to unpack. “I can smell the smoke.” Sidney quipped at him as he took a sip.

“I’m just trying to figure out how she knew Eliza.”

“I’ve been trying to think of it myself, but nothing comes to mind.”

“She should be here by now.” Sidney frowned at Charles and went back to ask Charlotte.

“Any other texts from Esther? She should be here by now.”

“She decided to stay at the old place.”

“Why?”

“I told you. She does not talk about Nashville. Whatever Charles said to her, brought back some memories. I am really surprised I am not carrying her out of Lulu’s. She tends to get carried away when she is there.” Sidney went downstairs.

“She’s not coming home tonight.”

Charles looked at him. “What?”

“She’s staying at the old apartment. Apparently, she’s not ready to talk about it.”

“She’s the most infuriating woman I know.” Sidney laughed at him. “It’s true and you know it.”

“You know, it wouldn’t bother you so much if you didn’t like her so much.” 

Charles let out a sigh before finishing his beer. “You know that is calling the kettle black.” Charles went to his room leaving Sidney to contemplate his thoughts.

Charles got up and let Sidney put him through his paces. He needed to work off some pent-up emotions and he worked extra hard at it. He slept surprisingly good considering his wild dreams. It was probably better Esther did not come home last night. He was finding it irksome that he promised to behave.

He reflected as he looked out the window next to the draft table. He got all the way to work and realized Esther’s truck was back at his place. She probably needed a ride, but he got no text message. Fred came in and he was showing him his plans when Caroline walked in.

Fred looked at her. She was all decked out. “Miss Bingley, I heard you were in town.” Caroline gave him a big smile.

“Just a few days, I thought to speak to Charles. Is he here?”

Charles walked out of Fred’s office. “What do you want Caroline?”

“Now, is that anyway to talk to an old friend?” 

Fred looked between them both. “I’ve got to go show these to Sophia.” He really did not want to be in the middle of a lover’s quarrel.

“I brought you something.” She laid the photo on his draft table. “You know, I tried to warn you she was just using you. Here’s the proof.” She gave him a smirk as she walked out.

Charles looked at the photos. It was Jake, the guy from the bar and grocery store. Charles let out a sigh. There was a photo of him walking out a door holding her hand. She probably had gone to his place last night. He called Sidney.

“Babington.”

“I hate this.”

“Hate what, your job?”

“It’s just a ruse.”

“What do you mean?”

Charles let out a breath. “I’m looking at photos from the club last night. Apparently, she left with that guy from the grocery store.”

“Jake?”

“Yeah. I feel really stupid.”

Sidney frowned at the phone. He highly doubted it based on her reaction the other day at the grill. If she had been playing the field, she would have just laughed off his accusation instead of getting upset over it.

“Sidney?”

“I’m thinking. Listen, I have got to go run an errand. I’ll come by afterwards.” He paused before adding, “Don’t do anything stupid.”

Sidney walked into the office. “Mary, I need to borrow Charlotte for a little bit. Can you cover the office?”

“I can, but she is out showing a townhouse right now.”

“Which one?” Sidney headed to their newest townhouse and their most expensive. Right on the beach, Tom had spent a lot of money making it top of the line. He walked in and   
froze on hearing the voice.

“When is this going to be finished? My friend and I are looking to move in soon.”

“At the current rate Mrs. Campion, it should be done in about a month.”

“Is there not a way to speed up that process?”

Charlotte let out a sigh. This woman was driving her crazy. “Most likely not with all the changes you are requiring. Perhaps, you would like to build your own.”

“You know that is not a bad idea. I think I will talk to an architect.”

Charlotte smiled at her. “I know someone.” Sidney came in.

“Oh, Sidney, how are you dear?” Charlotte watched as Eliza came up to Sidney and kissed him on the cheek as Sidney had turned his head. Eliza played it off. “I didn’t know you were here. Whatever happened to living large in Nashville with all the ladies?” Sidney let out an internal groan. Could this possibly get worse? “Caroline said Charles is still in town. What do you think, he should be able to handle my customization for this place?”

“He’s currently has a project that will take up some time. I don’t think he will be available.”

“Nonsense. A design of his own, could make him his own man. Certainly, he must be tired of working for someone else. Besides, I’m sure I can afford beating his current salary.”

Charlotte watched Sidney. There was something dark in his face when he spoke to her to match the tone. She felt like a third wheel as close as Mrs. Campion was standing to Sidney. Apparently, she knew Sidney well.

“Yes, well, you should ask Tom. He handles all the architects for the townhouses. I need to borrow Miss Heywood if you are all done.”

Eliza looked at him. “I was hoping we could catch up over lunch. It’s been far too long don’t you think?”

Sidney’s jaw clenched. Charlotte recognized it. “I’m busy today.” Sidney looked at Charlotte. “Miss Heywood, Mary would like to see you when you are done.” Sidney made a quick escape back towards the office. His day just got a whole lot worse.

Eliza looked at Charlotte. “Well, Miss Heywood, you are such a lucky girl.”

“What do you mean?”

Eliza let out a laugh as she walked towards the door. “He is absolutely the best in bed. You will enjoy the experience. Although, let me give you some advice. He is not the relationship kind. He has certain needs and he expects them to be met. Why else do you think he’s been single for so long?” Satisfied she put the girl in her place, she left.

Sidney went back to his townhouse. Of all the times Eliza would chose to come back, why now? He paced recklessly between the kitchen and living room trying to calm down. He picked up his phone.

“Parker.”

“Babington,” Sidney let out an angry breath, “Eliza is here.”

“What?”

“I found her looking at a townhouse with Charlotte. I could not take it. I left her with her.”

“Well, that was stupid.”

“Thank you Captain Obvious. I suggest you be on the lookout.”

Charles let out a small laugh, “why?”

“She’s looking for an architecture to design her own.”

Charles looked at the photos and let out a sigh. He was about to pitch them when Lizzy walked in. “Hey Lizzie, is here. Let me call you back.”

“Hello Charles. How are you?”

“Doing fine.” Lizzy caught the photos in his hand. “Let me guess Caroline dropped those off?” He gave her an inquisitive look. “We were at Lulu’s last night. Jane said she was taking photos of Esther for something.” Lizzy took them out of his hand and let out a sigh before sitting down.

“You know the guy?”

“Some guy named Jake.” Lizzy studied the photo closer.

“Jacob Mulligan. I wondered what happened to him.”

“What do you mean?” He gave her a water before he sat down.

“Jake used to work with Fitz in Nashville a few years ago. He quit after what happened.”

Charles furled his eyebrow. “What happen in Nashville?”

She studied him. “Does it really matter?” She let out a breath. “I mean, I know Esther is probably all over the place, but that’s really not her fault.”

Charles watched her look at the photos. He wanted to know, and Esther was not talking. He nodded his head yes.

“Fitz and Esther knew each other from a Spring Break in high school. They really did not connect until two years ago when Jane ran into her and asked if she would want to come up for the summer. Jake took Esther under his wing getting the ropes down. As you know, there is a lot going on in the industry. Fitz took a liking to Esther. It seemed serious to Darcy. Then, one day, she up and left for home. No notice, no reason, just gone.”

“Not too long after that Jake quit too, but not before he told me what happened. Apparently, Caroline had been trying to hook up with Fitz when she found out how much he was worth. Fitz was having a party, a pretty wild one, if you were there. Esther found him in bed with Eliza.”

“Not Caroline?”

Lizzy let out a sigh. “Fitz was Mr. Campion’s step-son. She had tried to hook up with him before she had married Mr. Campion but Esther told him that she was just after his money. So, Eliza was trying to settle a score. He was pretty intoxicated; he does not even really remember much other than he woke up with her in his bed. He had been devastated but Caroline was there to make him feel better.” Lizzy looked at him. “Until she latched on to you but by then, Esther was with Frank. Fitz felt bad so he hooked Frank up with a good band with gigs to try to make it up to her, unknowingly.”

Lizzy looked at the photos again. “Esther is not Jake’s kind. He does not like women. Eliza threatened to put that piece of information out if he told anyone. Apparently, he had seen her slip Fritz something. He did not really have any good friends in the area, other than Esther, who was his protector from Caroline. Caroline tormented him every chance she could.”

“Why wouldn’t she just tell me?”

“Esther is a private person. Well, except when she is taking shots, then her alter ego comes out but that is a whole other story. Based on from the snippets I heard about what happened with Frank and Caroline about six months ago, I completely understand her reluctance for any of it.”

Charles studied Lizzy. It was brutally honest. He probably did not help any either with the charade. “I’m such an idiot Lizzy.”

Lizzy gave him a smile while she stood up. “Not at all. You just forgot how manipulative some people are when they are trying to get something they should have treated right to begin with.” 

Fred walked in as she was leaving. Charles took the photos to the shredder. She was right. He should have questioned it when she dropped the photos off. He knew she was angry when he turned her down and then was practically all over Esther when she walked in the following day. He slightly flushed over that memory. He needed to just clear the air. But first, he needed to figure out just where she was.

“Have you heard from Esther?” Charles asked Fred.

“No nothing.”

He was going to call Sidney back, when Eliza came waltzing in. She smiled flirtatiously with him. “Charles Babington. When I heard you were still in town, I just knew you would be the right man for the job.”

Fred came out of his office. Eliza looked him over. “This is Fred Robinson, my boss. If you have any projects, you will need to talk to him.” He looked over at Fred. “I’ve got to step out to make a call.” Charles did not look back and walked towards the beach.

There was so much going on. He let out a breath. He called Sidney as he sat down.

“Eliza just came to see me.”

“Big surprise.” He quipped at him.

“I know the backstory.”

“You talked to Esther?”

“No, Lizzy told me.” Charles related the information to him.

“How did we end up in this situation?”

“I can tell you but I’m sure you actually remember. The better question is how do we get ourselves out of this situation?” He heard Sidney let out a hiss.

“I need to go find Charlotte.” He needed a level head. Charlotte was always one to listen and evaluate before making decisions. “What are you going to do?”

“Well, I think I’m going to go get a drink first.” Charles said out loud but knew he really would not be able to relax until he got things resolved. “I’ve got to go find Esther first, then I’m having a drink. I am going to start at the apartment. I haven’t heard from her.”

“I’ll text you if Charlotte has heard anything. See you later.”


	20. The Lady Killer

Esther woke up with a slight headache. She rubbed her forehead. She either needed to drink more often or just less. It was so quiet in the apartment. She let out a sigh. She forgot how nice it was to have people in the apartment to come home to.

Luckily, Clara had decided she was not taking her couch and she left the stereo. Esther turned on the music. She looked at her phone and grunted at it. Dead to the world. Effectively, she was off the grid as her charger was in the truck at Charles or at work. She started by taking some Tylenol and then a shower. Lulu’s was not bad until she had spotted Caroline. Why couldn’t she just go to Miami and leave her alone?

She should have gone with Charlotte. It really was not fair to her more than anybody. She had no idea on what time it was. The only good thing was Charlotte had left some boxes along with Sidney’s truck. Sooner or later, someone was bound to show up. She looked in the refrigerator and decided to cook lunch.

Just about time, she was taking it out of the oven, Charlotte came strolling through the door, visibly upset. “I say you are just in time, but it looks like it will wait. What’s wrong?” 

Esther pulled her to the couch. Charlotte explained what happened.

“Eliza Campion is here?”

“Yes,” Charlotte wiped her tears.

Esther let out a sigh. It seemed what she had tried to avoid ended up happening anyway. “This is my fault. I’m sorry Charlotte.”

Between her light sobs Charlotte asked her how it was. Esther had to tell her heartbreaking story. By the end, Charlotte was no longer crying but Esther had shed a few tears. “It’s not your fault that woman is terrible.”

Esther let out a huff. “No, you are right about that. I just mean, I really did not expect her here. I only thought I was dealing with Caroline. I should have known she would call for backup. I just thought she was traveling as she has nothing better to do with her time.”

Mary looked at Sidney as if he grew another head. “Sidney, I don’t know what is the matter with you? She just said she needed to go run an errand. I’m sure she will be back.”

Sidney stepped outside to call Charles.

“I need a ride.” Charles let out a light laugh. 

“This really isn’t funny.”

“No, I think it’s just the stress from all of it. I am having a breakdown. I’ll be there in about twenty.”

Now that the air was cleared between them, Charlotte and Esther sat down to eat. “Have you texted Charles to let him know where you were?”

“Phone is dead. I figured someone would show up sooner or later. Besides, I really wasn’t in the talkative mood this morning.”

Esther cleaned up the kitchen. “What is Clara going to do with the rest of this stuff?”

“I think she’s going to have someone pick it up at some point.” Esther went back to her room to grab her phone and freshen up while Charlotte went to check her room for any other belongings. She was about to walk out when her door swung open.

“Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” She asked him glaringly.

He looked at her as he leaned up against it to close it. “You can’t text someone to tell them where you are at?” He sounded disgruntled.

“Are you my mother?” She let out a sigh. “My phone was dead.”

“Maybe you should come home like you are supposed to.” She crossed her arms. “You know you are infuriating right Miss Denham?”

“Absolutely.” He wanted to kiss her, God did he want to kiss her right then. Instead, he grabbed her hand to lead her out of the bedroom where it was safer for them both. They found Sidney loading up his truck with totes.

Charles was ready for a drink and a strong one at that. It had been a rough day. Sidney was bound to need one too. With Eliza and Caroline running the streets though, he doubted it would be a good idea to go to Sam’s. He glanced over at Esther who was talking to Charlotte. He needed relaxation. He needed stress relief. He looked back at Sidney. 

“What are you doing?” Sidney asked.

Charles was watching Esther again when he replied. “I know what I would like to be doing.” He let out a sigh.

Sidney let out a little chuckle. “I see the lady killer is back.”

Esther went back in the house. Charles smiled at him as he followed her back in. “Yes, yes it is.” This was a dangerous decision he was making, but as he locked the front door,   
he was committed to seeing it through.

Esther turned around to find Charles had walked back in. “I think Charlotte is done.”

“I didn’t come back in for totes.”

She gave him a bewildering look. He was giving her that look again. She was trapped in the kitchen with nowhere to go.

“I lied.”

“You lied about what?”

“I lied about just wanting to get one over on Caroline.” He paused a little. “I lied about wanting it to be just a charade.” He watched her. He knew what he wanted. He walked slowly towards her. He took a deep breath as he closed the remaining space between them. “I lied about behaving. I don’t want to behave Miss Denham.” He had an arm on each side of her and her back against the wall. He kissed her gently but firmly. It was at this point, he knew, he should back up. He certainly did not come prepared for anything that was going through his mind. Of course, his mind was five steps ahead of where he was presently.

She had not pushed him away. She had not told him to go fly a kite. He certainly had no idea on her experience, although Fritz had one heck of a reputation. He could easily find himself embarrassed. 

As he deepened the kiss, he discerned that she could be just as frustrated as he was. He almost thought she could be better prepared than him until he remembered that James said it was pretty much over between her and Frank about six months. She could very well be less prepared for this than him, not to mention that other situation where her cycle would make this a little awkward.

Esther felt like she was trembling as he leaned in to kiss her. Scratch that. She was trembling. He did not want to have a fake relationship. She could still end up just a mark in the book. He pretty much told her as he leaned into her. This was not going to be a platonic relationship. Of course, her reaction to his first kiss, she was sure she would not be to deny him for long. If he had been with Caroline, she knew he had not been celibate, not that she thought he was. There was not a question of how far he would take her. It was a question of when.

She knew she had been attracted to him, the moment on the beach, with his furl on his brow as he thought she was a trespasser. Her body had been racing since Monday. She had not felt this strong of an attraction since Fritz. He knew, he had to have known something about what happened in Nashville. Why else would he tell her he did not care about irritating Caroline?

She let go, she was done thinking. She put her hands on his hips and pulled him tightly against her. She wanted him. He wanted her. His hands were all over her body and she whimpered against him as he dragged his lips down to her neck. He was trembling against her, but he pressed on. He continued his exploration with his lips and hands.  
He was feeling rather good. He cursed himself for not being better prepared although to be fair, it had been a long time. Too long based on his current condition. He did not want to rush her as if they had just met at the bar. He stopped for a minute to look at her. She was looking pretty flush from it as well. He wanted to touch her, but it was so soon. Would she trust him that he was not just trying to get in her pants, but he really wanted to have a relationship with her? He dragged his teeth across her lips, his voice was low as he went back to kissing her neck, “Esther, you need to tell me to stop.” 

She let out a light whimper and half laugh as she was reciprocating kisses along his neck. “I don’t think you want to stop. Don’t get all sheepish now.” Did he just he her right? She did not want him to stop. He must be hearing things. He leaned back to look at her. She must be testing him. She lifted an eyebrow at him. “I thought you said you were going to be the most attentive boyfriend I ever had.” She was probably regret this at some point, but she wanted it too.


	21. The Rooftop

“Ready?” Sidney asked Charlotte who was looking back towards the apartment. “They will catch up. I think Charles wanted to talk to her alone.” Good cover story for the lady killer. If he were not putting a move on Esther, he would definitely be talking to her. Sidney let out a little sigh looking at Charlotte. He had his own talking he needed to do. 

“Come on Miss Heywood.” He gave her a slight smile.

“Is there anything you really need in these? Charles has a storage unit we can put them in until you move.” He asked as they drove down the road.

“No, not really. I’ll need them for my fall semester, but we should be in the new place by then.”

“You know, you should some purge some stuff before you move, not take it all with you.”

“I’m not a hoarder Mr. Parker.” 

He let out a light laugh, “absolutely, not a hoarder.” He looked at Charlotte, as he loaded the last tote in the storage unit. The drive from there to the apartment was short.

“You do still have the key?”

“Obviously,” she quipped as she held it out.

“Good, follow me.” He led her to a different elevator in the garage. He grabbed a couple of bottles of water from the vending machine before they got in the other elevator. “I haven’t been up here for a while, so I’m not sure what kind of state it is in.”

Charlotte gave him a puzzled look. The doors opened revealing an outdoor patio. “What is this place, Mr. Parker?”

“Charlotte, I think you can call me Sidney. And this is Babington’s private rooftop patio.” Charlotte looked around. “I do believe Crowe had a few parties up here when he first moved in. Then, we all got kind of busy.” He watched her look around. It was still in decent shape. A good working week and it should be back looking pristine. “Charles asked me if I could fix it up a bit. What do you think?”

“It has good bones. But it definitely needs somewhere for shade otherwise no one would want to sit up here in the heat of the day.”

Sidney gave her a smile. “Good. I thought maybe you could help me. It would give us something to do in the evenings since you like to cheat at cards.” It would be a win-win for Charles as well. It would get them out of the apartment each night for a few hours, so if there was anything going on, he would not have to hear it.

“I do not cheat.” Charlotte quipped back teasingly. She was more relaxed after talking to Esther, although she got slightly nervous when he got too close to her. 

“I beg to differ, but I suppose Esther is a bad influence, especially if she hangs out at Club Lulu.” Charlotte slightly flushed thinking about the last time they had gone in there. She was glad the club had been a little dark that night for its theme. She had been a little tipsy as she danced with James, which is probably why he still was trying to date her.

“She doesn’t go that often.” Charlotte thought she needed to defend her friend. “I think the last we went she had a gig.”

He raised an eyebrow at her inquisitively. “We?”

“Clara and I.”

“Just when was this?”

“I really don’t remember.”

He looked at her skeptical. “You don’t remember but you can remember dozens of numbers off an invoice?”

She flushed at the memory when he had disagreed with her on some of the numbers on invoices and he had to admit she was right. It was probably about the first time he gave her a true smile. “That’s different, I have a photographic memory.”

Hmp. He disagreed with her. He watched her and let out a light sigh. “I’m sorry about Mrs. Campion. She tends to forget that the world does not revolve around her, especially when it doesn’t bend to her liking.”

“I did get that impression when she was complaining about the townhouse.”

He gave her a light smile. “Yes, well then, you should understand she can be quite vindictive.” He paused lightly. “And she’s willing to say or do just about anything to prove a point. I should not have left you there, but I was losing my temper and did not want you to see it.”

Charlotte let out a laugh. “I thought I’ve already seen your temper.”

“Yes, well, thanks for bringing it up. I have been brute, but I hope in the last few days, you have seen a better side of me.”

She wanted to laugh. She had seen a better side to him when Tom had sent her out to the cove near his townhouse to get him for an investor meeting and she had seen him coming out of the water in all his glory. She had to go back and tell Tom that she could not find him rather confess what had happened. Clara of course thought it was a delightful story and that is when she had dragged her to the club.

“I realize I am a great deal less than perfect. You have made me all too aware of that. But I believe I am my truest self when I am with you.” 

In a light shy voice, she spoke as she looked at him, “Sidney?”

He gave her a light kiss before he pulled her closer to deepen it. Sidney knew he had to tread carefully, for both their sakes. He gave her a smile when he pulled away. “Come on, Charlotte, it’s my turn to cook and I need lots of help.” He took her hand into his as they walked towards another entrance from the apartment that led to the guest rooms on the top floor.


	22. Roommates

Charles let out a sigh as he drove down the road. He was glad he did what he did but there for the briefest of moments, he thought he seriously miscalculated. He let out a chuckle. Miss Denham was going to be quite the handful and he was looking forward to it.

He pulled into the garage and decided to text Sidney while he waited for Esther to show up. He did not want to walk into any surprises. He laughed at the response. 

“What is so funny?” Esther looked at him as she got out of Charlotte’s car. He took her hand as they walked to the elevator.

“It wouldn’t be very gentlemanly of me to say.” She looked at him intently, “but let me just say I am glad I don’t have his problems.” He gave her a kiss before they walked into the apartment. They found Charlotte helping Sidney cook dinner.

“I don’t want to hear about what’s for dinner. We are using a limited pantry here.” Sidney said as he looked at them walk in. Esther was still cool as a cucumber and he could not tell anything by her facial expression, but Charles was a dead giveaway with the ridiculous smile on his face. Sidney gave him a glare as he poured himself a drink and sat down next to Esther on the bar stools.

“I can’t help it if I don’t do a lot of cooking.” Charles said as a matter of fact.

“I see we aren’t having peanut butter and jelly sandwiches.”

Charlotte turned to her. “There wasn’t any jelly here.”

“So, what are we having?” Charles asked them.

Sidney smiled back with a smirk. “Grilled cheese and tomato soup.” Esther rolled her eyes at Sidney proudly beamed to himself.

“Going to need to fix this situation tomorrow.”

“What’s wrong with grilled cheese?” Charles asked her teasingly.

“Nothing for the current situation, but I think we can do just a little better than that.” She studied Charlotte for a brief moment before looking over at Sidney. “Or are you deliberately trying to get me to volunteer to cook?”

Charlotte let out a laugh. It was indeed what Sidney had hoped for. “I told you she would guess.” They took the dinner to the table. “I have a horrible poker face.”

“Which is exactly what I said when she said she couldn’t remember when you had a gig at Club Lulu.”

Charles coughed a little and looked over at Esther. “You had a gig at Club Lulu’s?”

Esther shrugged, “I have been known to be there a time or two. I don’t always sing with Clara.”

Sidney glanced at Charles; they were both interested in knowing. “So, just when was the last one?”

“It wouldn’t be very ladylike of me to say,” Esther gave Charlotte a wink and smiled as she took a drink before getting up to head for the table. The last time had been awhile, but it had a very Mr. Grey theme to it with low lights, light smoke and very suggestive music to match the dancing that was going on around the stage.

“Hun.” Charles said looking at her before looking back at Sidney. He was real interested in knowing now and he had a better idea on how to get that information from her. He gave Sidney a sly smile before glancing at her. “Challenge accepted Miss Denham.”

She gave him a deer in the headlights look and blinked her eyes. “Best of luck with that.” He let out a light laugh at her.

“Is there any in the future?”

She looked at him, “Why thinking about becoming a groupie?” Charles was trying to figure out she could stay so calm when he looked at her. 

He gave her a suggestive look, “I don’t know. Are there any perks?” Sidney kicked him under the table and Charles looked at him grudgingly.

“I need a beer.” Sidney declared as he got up from the table. It was going to be tortuous living in this apartment for the foreseeable future. He handed one to Charlotte.

“Jake asked me to come by Saturday which is like playing Russian Roulette.” She looked at Charlotte.

“Why is that?” Sidney was curious.

“Because you just never know what the theme is on Saturday.”

“There are themes?” Charles looked at Sidney.

“Absolutely, but I guess it can get a little distracting.” Esther looked at them and let out a little chuckle as she took her dishes to the kitchen. Charlotte followed suit while Sidney and Charles went out to the balcony.

“Well, I can tell by the look on your ridiculous face, so I don’t want to hear it.” Sidney said to Charles as he sat down on the patio chair. 

“You talk to Charlotte?”

“Yes, although I have chosen a more cautious approach.” Charles let out a roar. “I see you threw caution to the wind.”

Charles finished laughing at him. “Yes, well, I shall not bore you with details.” Sidney gave him a look. “I will try to be on my best behavior though in the common areas. You’re out of luck anywhere else though.”

Sidney let out a huff. “Good grief. If that was your best behavior, I might be tempted to move Charlotte in sooner. I’m quite sure you had a notion to do something on the table.”

“Great idea Parker. Then, I would have the whole apartment to misbehave.”

“You know, you are working with her too. You might want some space.”

“You work with Charlotte.”

“Not all the time.”

“I won’t be working with her all the time. You forget her brother is supposed to be here in a month.”

“Before I forget, I took Charlotte up to the rooftop patio. We are going to try to restore it to its former glory. And you are paying for it.”

Charles let out a laugh. “Going through a lot of work to have your own space.”

“Yes, well, I am fairly sure I don’t want to be in here all the time either. I would imagine there’s an echo.” Charles chuckled lightly but wondered if there was.

Charlotte looked sideways at Esther as they cleaned up the kitchen. “You seem a little different.” Charlotte spoke lightly as if she was worried about being heard. Esther gave her a sly smile.

“And just what were you doing Miss Heywood?” Charlotte flushed.

“Clearly, nothing like what you were doing.” Charlotte went back to scrubbing the dishes. She let out a light sigh. “He did kiss me though. Oh, and he told me that Eliza was very vindictive and not to believe anything she said.”

“Well, I guess that’s a start. Although, I told you I doubt he wants to rush you.”

“I guess.” They finished cleaning the kitchen. Charlotte went upstairs while Esther stayed downstairs and started to look in the cabinets.

“Well, I see you are just making yourself right at home.” Charles quipped at her as he sat on the bar stool.

“It’s a good thing, when was the last time you checked this stuff in the cabinets? I’m surprised we aren’t all suffering from food poisoning.”

“Everyone knows those are just suggested dates.”

She tossed some swiss cheese on the island, clearly way past the good to use date. “Really?”

Charles snickered at her. “Alright, you proved your point.” Sidney sat down next to him.

“Where’s Charlotte?”

“Upstairs taking a shower. She gets grumpy if her work schedule gets off track.” Sidney looked up the stairs. “So, I hear Eliza is looking at a townhouse.”

Sidney let out a sigh. “Yes, and knowing Tom, he is probably beside himself about it thinking that she is going to be bringing some of her friends.”

“I doubt she’ll be there all the time. Edward and she were always traveling. He took off with her and left Sophia trying to figure out what he had been doing with the foundation. I had to come back from Miami and straighten out some stuff just to get it back together.”

“Isn’t he supposed to be handling the build?”

“If he ever shows up. He is actually rather good at his job when he does it. He has been a little evasive about returning though. I would assume he’s found some old rich lady in Miami and he’s living large.”

Sidney let out a yawn after he finished his last beer. It had been a stressful day. Better after talking to Charlotte on the rooftop, but he still wanted to talk to her. He decided to take a shower and then perhaps see if she was still awake afterwards.

It did not take Esther long to inventory what was left, which was not much. Charles had gone back to his draft table and looked over at her. He tried to concentrate on the plan, but he was still reeling in from earlier. He was ready to drag her back into the bedroom. He flushed as he thought about it. They had a mutually satisfying time. He was not sure he should press his luck for another round though. He had made a quick stop on the way home just in case though.

Tomorrow was the diner with Bingley. If it were just Charles, Jane and Lizzy it would be so much better. He decided he would call Lizzy tomorrow. Maybe, they could make some other arrangement or cancel all together. He continued his gaze on her. He did not need to one up Caroline. He did not need to concern himself with her. If she continued to think that he was sitting around waiting for her, then that was all on her. He had better things to do. He smiled at Esther as he realized she had caught him looking at her. One of which was to see if she were sleeping upstairs or if she would stay with him.

He got up and went back to the kitchen as she was writing some stuff down. “Well, Miss Denham, I suppose you are going to want to go grocery shopping tomorrow.”

“I believe we both have to be at work, before dinner with Bingley. I cannot see it happening tomorrow or Friday for that matter. Sophia will expect me there early so I would imagine that is out.”

“I thought we would cancel tomorrow.”

She slightly looked puzzled at him.

He gave her a seductive smile. “I think we have better things to do.”

She let out a light chuckle. “Oh, we do, do we?”

He walked around the island to her. “Yes, we do. Now, the kids are upstairs so you will need to be quiet.” He threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to his room. He could hear her laughing lightly.


	23. Bedtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte's sleepwear  
> https://www.aliexpress.com/item/32859648164.html
> 
> Short chapter..should have posted on the last chapter but I didn't.

Charlotte did her normal routine. She picked out her clothes for the morning. She wondered if Esther was going running in the morning. She went to step out to find out only to find Sidney just outside her door. She slightly flushed as she realized what she was wearing.

Sidney caught the swing of the door. He had begun to change his mind about knocking until he found the door opening and completely got distracted on why he had come upstairs to begin with. Charlotte was wearing silk pajamas with a spaghetti strap cami and shorts. Sidney’s mouth went dry. If that was what she normally slept in, he was in trouble. Not that he was not in trouble now as he stood there looking at her.

“Oh Sidney! I was just going to talk to Esther.”

He looked at her as if she were talking crazy. “Not downstairs looking like that.” He pushed her back towards the room. “You can’t walk around like that!” He was trying not to look down towards her chest, but she was just so tempting. He took a couple of quick breaths while his body was reacting to the situation.

Before he could think straight, he kissed her again. Strongly this time, recklessly. If Charles was throwing caution out the window, who always thought things through, then why shouldn’t he?

Charlotte was caught off guard at the intensity Sidney had looked at her when she opened the door. She had completely forgotten she was wearing her pajamas until she saw something dark flash in Sidney’s eyes. Before, she could remark back or retreat in her room, he was kissing her fervently. His hands, she flushed, they had slid under her shorts along her backside. 

She responded back more than on the rooftop. Esther said he would not push her, but she was not sure she was not ready for some of it. She was slightly disappointed when he had stopped kissing her on the rooftop. She could feel his reaction to her as he had pulled her closer to him and she let out a light gasp. Not even James during that one night had done what Sidney was doing to her now. No wonder Esther was smiling earlier. Just when she thought she could not feel any other sensations, Sidney had managed to put her on her bed effortlessly. There were a hundred things going through her mind when he pulled away.

“Sidney?” Did she do something wrong? 

His voice was low and strained, “Charlotte.” His breathing was ragged. He moved to get up when she reached out. He recognized that look. He had seen it lots of times over when he was doing something he was not supposed to. He searched her eyes for permission.


	24. Old Friends and New Times

Fred looked at Charles. “You’ve been working the same layout for hours. What’s wrong with you?”

Charles stammered and flushed as he muttered an apology. He found it hard concentrating after last night. He had no idea what he had gotten himself into when he carried her to his bedroom last night. She refused to get moving so early even after he came back from his morning run with Sidney. Sidney had even taken it easy on him, making it a short run as if he had somewhere important to be.

“Charles?”

“I’m sorry, what Fred?”

“I asked if you heard from Esther. Sophia is looking for her.” He furled his eyebrow at his phone. He had not. He let out a breath. Before he could send a text, he saw her truck drive up. “Oh, there she is.” Fred opened the door for her. “Morning Esther. Sophia was looking for you.”

Esther gave Fred a smile before glancing at Charles. She was not sure how long they could work in close quarters without anyone else being the wiser. “I’ve already talked to her. She wants to see what Charles has done so far.” She gave him a little wink when Fred was not looking. She went to grab a water. She was going to need to stay hydrated.

“Well, then I guess we better head up there.” Fred replied looking at Charles. “Charles?” He got caught glancing at Esther. Esther stayed behind to start putting information on the white board. Sophia was determined to get the build done before the end of the summer. 

Fred glanced at Charles. “I hope you are prepared to answer any questions. Sophia likes to talk technical.”

“I have it all under control.” He could do presentations in his sleep when it came to architecture. 

They were escorted into the large drawing room. Charles stopped short.

Eliza sat next to Sophia Denham. “This is Mrs. Campion. She has come to make a request on your behalf.” Eliza gave him a smirk. “She simply insists that you be released from this project so you can complete hers.” Sophia looked back at the lady. “What was it again?”

“A private house in the Sanditon Resort. It will be the jewel of the resort. I’m sure Mr. Parker would find your design highly desirable.” Eliza’s words dripped with honey to match the seductive look she was giving him.

“Yes, and it would bound to give you far greater recognition, at least here in the local area.” Mrs. Denham added, appraising his reaction to Mrs. Campion. “Mrs. Campion is here for the gala.” Sophia looked at Charles. “I don’t suppose Mr. Stringer has told you anything about it.”

Charles took a breath. Eliza continued to look at him as if she were waiting to spring a trap on him. He looked over to Sophia and gave her a warm smile. “No, he did not, but your niece Miss Denham has already invited me to attend as her personal guest.” Charles looked over to Eliza with a slight smug look. It had the desired reaction as he watched her facial feature get distorted.

Sophia looked inquisitive about this new revelation. “Splendid.” She looked back over at Eliza. “Well, I’m sure you should have no trouble finding someone here in town to accompany you.”

Eliza gave the lady a polite look before looking back over to Charles. “Oh, I have just the right person in mind for such an event. I’m sure it will be the talk of the town.” Charles knew a veiled threat when he heard one. Eliza gave a polite laugh. “Well, lots to do before tomorrow. I look forward to your gala.” Eliza got up and walked out with her normal airs about her.

He turned his attention back to Sophia who apparently had been studying him the whole interaction with Eliza. Sophia looked at his drawings and pursed her lips. She leaned back in her chair. “If Esther is alright with this, then I will be as well.” Charles was surprised that Sophia had not asked any questions.

“That is good news,” Fred responded.

“Yes, well, I expect a tight running ship from this point out.” Charles rolled up his blueprint and put it in its’ carrying case. “Mr. Babington, a word if you don’t mind.” Fred glanced at him and let him know he would wait outside.

“So, I suppose I am to release you from this current project?”

“I have no desire to be so.”

Sophia studied him. “You have no desire to have a chance to design a top of the line custom house in one of the area’s newest resort? She is willing to pay twice your salary.”

Charles looked at her. “Mrs. Denham, I can assure you, I am exactly where I want to be.”

“Very well.” She glanced at him as he left. The door closed and she let out a little chuckle. Only a fool would turn down both money and prestige. A fool in love.

Charles and Fred got back and found Esther working away. He needed to tell her but not in the office. He looked at his watch. It would be lunch soon. Maybe he could convince her to sit out by the beach. Charles took the print to her office and sat down.

“Sophia says if this is okay with you, then we should order the actual blueprints for it.” He talked as if there was something wrong. She studied his expression but had to drag it away when Fred came back in.

“I have to say, this foundation dinner is really bringing in the big league.” Fred said out loud. Esther looked at him confounded. “Eliza Campion. Hun. I would have never guessed she had any interest in Amelia Island.” Fred turned away and headed back to his office. Esther looked at Charles.

Charles studied her. He half expected her to say something or throw something. Instead, she was calm. Cool as a cucumber as Sidney would say. Fred was back. “Hey, I’m going to run some errands in town and then stop by to talk to James. I will be out the rest of the day. I suppose I won’t see either of you tomorrow, so have a nice weekend and see you on Monday.” They heard the front door shut after his footsteps.

She gave him a look. “Want to take a walk to the beach?”

“Gladly.” Charles grabbed a couple bottles of water. “I expected Sophia to be a little bit more involved than she has been.”

Esther let out a small laugh. “She’s not really interested into the detailed drawings. If it has a nice look, she generally could care less about the technical things involved. Now, when the machines and crews start showing up, she’ll be down her taking her tea twice a day and making her observations known.”

He handed her a bottle as they sat down. Someone had brought down some beach chairs and an umbrella.

“You are quiet.” He remarked to her. He gave her a smile. “Too much exercise Miss Denham?” She looked at him and he found he had made her slightly blush. “Oh, here I thought I didn’t have any effect on you.”

“You know very well that is a lie Mr. Babington and I do believe you were asleep before I was.”

He let out a chuckle although he was slightly embarrassed at being called out. “Yes, well, Sidney has been telling me I’ve been out of shape.”

Esther gave him an appraising look. “I wasn’t complaining.” He took her hand. He would be happy to keep bantering with her, but the sooner he talked about things the better he would feel.

He let out a sigh. It was not fair to Esther. He had to tell her. He did not know how it would affect their new relationship. “Eliza is going to be here tomorrow for the gala. I do believe she intends on inviting Fritz.” Fritz had some serious designs on her which he found out last night. Fritz had women lined up out his door. The fact that he had not treated Esther just like any other gave creditability to Darcy’s opinion of their relationship being serious.

“I would expect nothing less.” Esther looked out to the water before looking back at him studying her. She looked calm and he looked nervous. “Why do you look worried?” He flushed. It was true, he was worried. What if Fritz came back and tried to pick back up where he had left off two years ago? Certainly, if they were serious, how could a week-old   
relationship hold steady against the history?

She laughed at him. “Charles Babington, you can’t be seriously worried about Fritz.”

“Well, you do have history with him.”

“The same argument could be applied to Caroline.”

“You clearly know where I stand with that.”

She gave him a pointed look. “You clearly know where I stand as well. I’m sure it was pretty obvious last night.” This time he blushed. He had not expected her to still be a virgin. She did not act like one in the old apartment. Not that he was complaining, because he was genuinely euphoric about it. He got the best of two worlds and boy did he enjoy it. Which is probably why he fell asleep first and she was reluctant to get moving this morning. He had been a little bit aggressive making sure she enjoyed herself. Hopefully, Sidney had been wrong about the echo in the apartment.

Charles relaxed. It was unnerving on how quickly he had become attached to her. He gave her a sly smile. “Well then. I need to get the prints to the office. Are we still going grocery shopping?”

Esther let out a light giggle. “You want to go grocery shopping?”

He let out a light sigh and gave her an enticing smile. “Of course. The sooner I can get you home, the sooner we can enjoy our evening.”

Charlotte stared at the computer screen. Mary looked at her. “Charlotte, are you sure you are okay? You seem quiet today.”

Charlotte blushed and tried to look away before Mary caught the look. She knew she could not call off, although, she would have loved to. She was sore every time she moved. Eliza was right about that. Sidney knew what he was doing. Of course, Charlotte had no way to compare it to anything. She wished Esther had been up when she left, but apparently, she was dragging this morning. She would just have to talk to her tonight.

“I just have a lot on my mind today.” Charlotte said as Sidney had come from his office.

“Oh, Sidney, I’m glad you are here. Tom was wondering if you had a date for the gala. He mentioned something to Mrs. Campion when she was here yesterday.” Mary caught a disgruntled look from Sidney and missed the confused look on Charlotte’s face.

“Yes, I have everything well in hand. Miss Heywood and I will be there to discuss the Sanditon Resort. Is that not right, Charlotte?” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“Oh! I am so sorry; I did not know. You know Tom and how he is.”

“It’s alright Mary. Just let him everything is under control.” Mary looked at Charlotte and then back to Sidney before leaving.

Sidney sat down next to Charlotte close. She had been asleep when he had left to come to work. “I didn’t expect to see you here today.”

Charlotte let out a nervous laugh, “I still have to go to work no matter how late I stay up.”

Sidney let out a cough, “Yes, well, I am glad to see you. Bingley called and asked if we could go to lunch. It should just be him, his wife and her friend, Lizzy Darcy.”

“I should like that very much.” Sidney gave her a dazzling smile and she felt her heart flutter. He gave her a light kiss and went back to his office.

Charlotte found herself standing next to Sidney at one of Clara’s restaurants. The host led them to a table where Charles, Jane and Lizzy were sitting.

“This is Charlotte Heywood.” He introduced her to Jane and Lizzy. The ladies smiled politely at Charlotte and they soon fell in conversation.

“I thought Babington would be here but it appears he had to go to the office so he could get his project started for Mrs. Denham.” Charles looked at Sidney.

“Yes, Sophia has a tight deadline and doesn’t want to waste any time.”

“I’m really surprised to find him still here. I thought he would head back to Nashville after his time was up here.”

Sidney gave Charles an inquisitive look. “I don’t think he has any great desire to return, although, I’m sure he misses his family. Of course, now he is pretty committed to his current project.” Esther Denham of course. “He turned down a commission for Mrs. Campion. I guess she even made the request to Sophia personally.”

“I bet Mrs. Campion didn’t like that.” Lizzy commented.

Sidney looked at Charlotte and smiled at her. “Yes, well the list to her dislikes has gotten extensive. The world does not revolve around her as she is slowly finding out.”

Jane looked over at Charlotte then Sidney. Charlotte found herself slightly blushing under the scrutiny. 

“Caroline tried to talk her into going to Miami with her, but she decided to stay. I hope her plans don’t affect Esther.” Lizzy commented. “Esther has had enough to deal with I’m sure with Edward not being here to take care of the foundation.”

“I think Esther actually enjoys the work. Sophia certainly enjoys her being closer to home.” Charlotte commented out loud.

“Will she be returning to her culinary program once Edward comes back?” Jane asked.

“You know, it’s been busy the last week, I’m sure she hasn’t even thought about it. Esther, though, tends to be flexible with whatever she is focused on. She’s lucky in that retrospect.”

“You sound like you are still in college.”

Charlotte got shy a little. “I had to take some time off, but this should be my last year, although Esther has been trying to persuade me to continue for my master’s degree. I just don’t if I could take another couple of years.” She let out a light laugh. “I might kill someone.”

“Yes, well there’s something to be said for continuing education.” Bingley commented. “Is that not right, Sidney?”

“Yes, education is very important in today’s world.”

They spent the rest of the lunch talking about their travels and their upcoming trip to Miami. At the end, Charlotte was relaxed and found she had two more friends to her list.

“I thought we might run to the garden center before we head for home to see if there’s anything that catches our eye.” Sidney said as he opened the car door for her.

“Shouldn’t we ask Charles?” 

Sidney let out a laugh. “Charles is more than willing to let us handle this for him.” The garden center was not too far from the restaurant. The clerk, Georgianna, led them around to some of the patio design areas. Georgianna was happy to learn where the project would be located. She was a design student and if she could help, she could add it to her portfolio.

“I will let Mr. Babington make that call since ultimately, it is his patio.”

“Well, here are some design brochures and there is also a website that has some of my past projects that can be used for ideas.” Charlotte smiled at Georgianna, who was cheerful and polite.

“Thank you.” Charlotte commented as they walked away. “I hope you like smoked fish.”

He looked at her.

“Apparently, they went to the store and Esther is already cooking.” Charlotte smiled at him. “She also wanted to let you know that there is peanut butter and jelly if you don’t.” Sidney let out a laugh with Charlotte.

As they were walking to the door to the apartment, Sidney was wondering if he should have given a heads-up text to Charles before walking through the door. He was surprised to find him sitting at the island. Apparently, Esther had him working. It was a comical sight.

Sidney grabbed a beer while sitting down next to Charles. “Why are you laughing at me?” Charles caught the amused look in his eyes.

“No reason.”

“Good,” he passed over some stuff, “apparently, you have a job to do as well. Wash up.” Charles gave him a smile while Sidney gave him an eye roll. Charlotte was already two steps ahead. It was normal procedure to help in the kitchen at the other apartment. Apparently, Esther was working on prepping a breakfast casserole for the morning as well.   
Charlotte knew what to do and set out to do her task as she sat down next to Sidney.

“Why does it look like you are trying to feed an army?” Sidney asked Esther.

“It appears Crowe misses you and needs the company. I guess Clara and he have begged for dinner.” Sidney looked at Charles. 

“Well, the more the merrier I guess.” It was not long until Clara and Crowe showed up. Crowe brought a bottle of Jack for the gentlemen while Clara brought some wine. After dinner, the men decided to play cards along with their drinking and smoking while Charlotte had taken the ladies upstairs to show them the outdoor patio.

Crowe looked at them. “Just what the devil is going on? Clara and I went to the apartment last night and found Esther and Charlotte’s room already cleared out.”

“Yes, well they are staying here for the moment. Their new apartment won’t be ready for a couple of weeks.” Crowe looked from Sidney to Babington before letting out a boisterous laugh.

“I’m not sure what you find so funny Crowe.” Sidney said flatly. Crowe studied them intently.

“Well, it would seem the both of you have been busy the last few days anyway.” Crowe gave Charles a look first, who gave himself away with his fascial expressions. Sidney was a little harder to read, so Crowe made it a point to pour him some additional whiskey.

“So, I take it your pursuit of Miss Denham is going well?” Crowe decided to focus on Babington, who no doubt could not keep a secret if his life depended on it. “Got her to heel, did you?”

“She’s not a dog Crowe, she’s a young lady.” Crowe let out a rebuke.

“Well, there’s nothing wrong with a girl with a little bit of spunk.” Charles continued to get a slightly deeper flush. Crowe turned his attention to Sidney. “And Miss Heywood? I suppose she is still a pill?”

Sidney was able to play off his fascial expression that Crowe could not determine if anything had been going on.

“I did hear a delightful story though.” Crowe commented as he changed some cards out and poured another drink. “It appears that the ladies have been known to hang out at Club Lulu.”

“So, we have heard.” Sidney commented blandly.

“Yes, well, Clara tells me they were there the same night we were.”

“Crowe, we’ve been there quite a few times.” Charles quipped at him. Esther had not revealed anything last night despite numerous attempts on his part.

“Oh, I’m sure you remember the S&M night, well maybe not so much for you Charles. You were pretty intoxicated, although upon reflection I can understand why. I distinctly remember you making a pass or two at the singer and coming up short.” Crowe let out a little laugh.

That caught both their attention. “Charlotte was there?” Sidney about chocked as he spoke. He could not imagine her being so.

“Yes, apparently your Miss Denham was the night’s singer.” Crowe looked at Charles.

Charles let out a laugh, “What?”

“Yes,” Crowe looked at him, “lucky devil you. Although, I imagine you will need to convert one of your empty rooms into a playroom.” Crowe laughed at the expression on Charles face.

Charlotte found herself under scrutiny as they walked around the rooftop. “What’s wrong with you?” Clara asked her pointy.

“What? Nothing, I’m just a little tired that is all.”

Clara looked over to Esther then back to Charlotte. “Up past your bedtime? Unlike you during the week.” They sat on some chairs while Clara poured them some more wine. “So, if I didn’t know any better, I say you were not up reading some book.” Charlotte flushed under the scrutiny.

Clara looked over at Esther then back at Charlotte. “Well? How was Poseidon?”

“Poseidon?” Esther asked.

Clara let out a little laugh. “Charlotte didn’t tell you about the time she caught Sidney skinny dipping in a little cove?” Charlotte’s blush deepened. “Why else would I drag her to Club Lulu? I knew he would be there. I thought he might loosen up after some drinks, but apparently, he was still wound tighter than a screw.”

Esther reappraised Charlotte. “Clara, if she doesn’t want to talk about it, you shouldn’t make her feel bad.”

“Well, I don’t have anything to compare it to.” Charlotte said out loud without thinking about it. She found them looking back at her. She blushed again.

Clara let out a hump. “Well, if you want him to do it again, then you must have had a good time. I would imagine Sidney treated you well enough. Why else would Eliza be so bent on getting him back?”

“What do you know about Eliza?” Esther asked her.

“Caroline was at the restaurant earlier with George, at the bar. I overheard them talking.” Clara took a hard look at Esther. “It’s probably a good thing you didn’t go to dinner tonight, they were going to make a scene.” Esther rolled her eyes. “George was going to say something to Charles about how you liked it in bed.”

Esther let out a chuckle. “As if he knows anything about my bedroom.”

“No, but Crowe was telling me that he had walked in on Caroline just before he was going to ask her to marry him, and you know George could make anything sound convincing. Caroline figured it would be enough for Charles to think you were sleeping with them both and that would do the trick.” Esther pursed her lips.

Esther let out a sigh. “You know Caroline is really starting to hit a nerve. If it is not her, then its Eliza.”

Clara laughed. “We can’t tell. You are hard to read sometimes.” Clara let out a sigh. “I know all about Eliza.” Esther gave her a confused look. “Edward had taken a liking to her at one time. I thought I could compete, but when it came to money, I did not stand a chance. Although, I have to say I probably got the better end of it. Alex is a far better man.”

“Crowe’s first name is Alex?”

“Yes, and he’s not very fond of it.”

Esther smiled at her. “Well, it’s good to know if he irritates me.” Clara laughed.

“So, just what is going on with you and Charles?” Esther looked over to Charlotte. “Come on, give us something.”

Esther laughed out loud. “Why, so you can tease me endlessly or tell Crowe?”

“Well, I did tell Crowe about your gig at Club Lulu’s the one time.” Esther let out a quick sigh.

“So much for keeping things to ourselves. Crowe is probably down there giving telling them all sorts of things.”

“I don’t tell him everything.” Clara objected. “Okay, I just told him about that, and it was after we had been drinking a bit. Besides, I’m sure Charles would be more than happy to have someone like that.”

“Like what?” Charlotte asked.

“Adventurous Charlotte.” Charlotte looked over at Esther, who slightly flushed, but took a drink to hide it. “Well, I need to go get some stuff ready for tomorrow. Charlotte, we will get going around nine.”

Clara looked at Esther. “You are going to the gala?”

“Esther said I could.”

“Sidney asked her.” Esther said as she gave Charlotte a wink and walked back in the apartment towards her room. She could hear Clara asking for details from Charlotte.

Esther walked into her room. She had forgotten to say anything about the flowers last night. Although, to be fair, she had been more preoccupied at the time. Daisies. They were probably her favorite, although it had to have been a lucky guess on his part. She took a couple to press in one of her favorite Jane Austen’s book.

She was going through some of the stuff she had got the other day while dress shopping. The dresses she had taken to Sophia’s house. They would go in the morning for hair and nails, then head to Sophia’s. It would undoubtedly be a long day. Even longer as she reflected with Eliza and Fritz being there. She sat on the bed when her door swung open quickly catching her off guard.

“Do you really have to keep doing that?”

“I thought the element of surprise would be more entertaining.” Charles looked at her. “Why are you hiding upstairs?”

Esther slightly flushed. “I’m not hiding. I’m just making sure I have stuff ready for tomorrow.” He sat on the bed next to her.

He gave her a frown. “Just where is this dress Charlotte was talking about?”

Esther let out a light chuckle. “At Sophia’s. I’m not going to wear it all day.”

He gave her a sly smile and leaned in to give her a kiss. “You won’t be wearing it all night either Miss Denham.” He could hear her laugh as he kissed her. “Now, come on. I’m not going to have to take all the abuse downstairs by myself.”

“What abuse?”

“Oh, I heard all about your wild night at the club.” Esther laughed. “Did I really try something that night?”

“I do believe you tried quite a few things that night, at least until you couldn’t stand anymore.” 

“Well, I shall make sure I am not that drunk again.” Charles gave her a smile as he looked at her. Of course, she would have still technically been with Frank at that time. 

“What a disappointment.” She teased. “And just why are there flowers in my room?”

“They are from Tuesday when Sidney made you mad.”

“Sidney sent me flowers?”

He growled. “You know they are not. Do you not like them? I know Charlotte said you don’t really like flowers.”

“I never said I didn’t like flowers. I just said they are typically only bought for two reasons.”

“Well, that’s a relief. Sidney is insisting on updating the rooftop garden. I thought maybe you might want some for there.” He had been thinking about it ever since Sidney said something about it. It would help affirm that he was wanting a relationship. He studied her. “Come on, or we won’t make it downstairs.”

“You are so needy.”

“I’m supposed to be attentive.” He gave her a tender kiss while pulling her up off the bed. “Just doing my job Miss Denham.”

They got downstairs and found Crowe and Clara were getting ready to head out.

“Leaving so soon?” Esther asked Clara.

“I have an early shift tomorrow. Dianna called to request a fill in. The restaurant is catering the gala. I’ll call you tomorrow in the afternoon.” They bided them goodnight.


	25. Fritz

Caroline was upset. Not only did they not show up, her own brother did not have the decency to let her know they were not coming as well. George of course was delighted as he downed his glass of wine. 

“We might as well enjoy ourselves Caroline. Do you know how hard it is to get reservations here?”

She looked at George and let out an angry sigh. “I thought you would be upset.”

“Upset that I am spending an evening with a beautiful and talented woman?” He flashed her a smile. “Besides, there are other days to live to fight. At this moment, though, I like the alternative.” He gave her a suggestive look. He was to have a job in New York with high profile clients. Perhaps, it would do her good to make the connection.

She smiled sweetly at him. “And just what do you have in mind?” They finished their dinner and he took her to his apartment. She looked around while he was getting her another glass of wine. He apparently had been doing very well for himself. The apartment was well appointed and furnished. He turned on some light music and danced her a little around the living room before he started making his moves.

Morning of the gala finally arrived. Esther stretched out on the bed. She looked up at the ceiling and took a breath.

“Is that a sound of disappointment I hear?” Charles was watching her sleep.

“Not at all I can assure you. Just thinking of everything that has to get done today.”

“It’s not going to get done staying in bed.”

“I thought you wanted to stay in bed.”

He laughed at her. “I would prefer not having Sophia get angry with me. I was told if she weren’t happy, I would be designing trash cans for the rest of my career.”

“Everyone needs a trash can.”

“True, but I’m not sure that would be the best use of my talent.”

She looked at him and gave him a wink. “Don’t worry, you’ve got something to fall back on.” He laughed at her as he pulled her close for some attention.

Esther found Charlotte had already put the breakfast casserole in the oven. Sidney was reading the paper at the table. Sidney looked over at Charles. “Aren’t you going to work?”

“No, Fred told me not to worry about it since we will need to wait for the blueprints anyway. What about you? You are up early.”

He smiled at him. “Charlotte and I went for a morning jog.” Truth be told he had to get her out of that room, or she was in danger of not going anywhere today. She had gotten a little bold last night. “I need to run by the office for a moment, but it shouldn’t take that long. What are you doing this morning or are you going to get your hair and nails done too?”

Charles scrunched his nose at him. “Very funny. I can run to the office with you unless you would prefer to deal with Tom by yourself.”

“No, it will give me a good excuse if he tries to talk my ear off.” Sidney watched as Esther just automatically gave Charles a glass of juice and he chuckled to himself at them.

Charlotte brought the casserole over while Esther handed out plates. They ate in easy conversation with mostly Charlotte asking what she should expect tonight. Charles watched Esther. She was not up to her usual self. He knew tonight was weighing on her mind more than she was trying to let on. While she was able to keep her fascial expressions pretty much to herself, he finally started picking up on ques when she was thinking about something.

They cleaned up the kitchen and went their separate ways.

Sidney arrived at Tom’s office to find a familiar face looking at him and Charles as they walked in. “Oh, look dear, it’s Sidney Parker and Charles Babington. You remember them, don’t you?” Eliza had her hand on his arm tightly.

“Of course. How could I not remember friends of Bingley?” Fritz looked at Charles. “I heard Caroline was in Miami.”

Charles gave him a polite look. “I have no idea. I haven’t been with her for over a year now.”

“What?” Fritz replied. “Eliza was just telling me that the both of you were getting back together.” Eliza let out a nervous laugh.

“I said Caroline had mentioned that last night.” Not a true statement, but it would serve. Caroline had not called her about the dinner party last night, so she took it as a good sign that her plan had worked. Eliza looked over at Charles. “Charles is supposed to be designing a house for Tom’s resort, isn’t that right?” Tom looked over at Charles and got an excited look at the possibility.

“Nothing has been decided just yet, I’m afraid.”

“Sidney, have you seen Charlotte?” Tom asked.

“I believe she is with Miss Denham getting ready for the gala.”

“Miss Denham is here?” Fitz asked. Eliza could feel the shock in the tension in his arm.

“I told you, it would be a Nashville reunion. Just like old times.” Fritz looked at her. She had not told him anything of the sorts. He wondered what she was up to. “Yes, well I need to be going. I must get ready myself. I want to make sure everything is perfect for tonight. Fritz?” She looked at him expecting him to heel as she called.

Fritz gave them a look. “Perhaps, Fritz you would want to join us for a drink?” Charles asked. This could go badly.

Fritz smiled at him. “Absolutely, I should love to catch up. I’ve been extremely busy.” Eliza glared at them. “Here Eliza,” he handed her the keys to the car, “I’ll have the boys drop me off shortly.”

“Isn’t it a little early to be drinking?”

Fritz let out a huff. “Not at all, those gala parties tend to be dull. I should be happy to have a few drinks before then.” Eliza was not happy he was not hanging on her. Although, it was unlikely they knew anything about Nashville and Esther. Esther was not one to talk and the fact she did not talk for the last two years, she was not bound to either. Eliza smiled at herself.

They arrived at Sam’s. It was empty. They sat at a tabletop and waited for Sam to come by for their drink order.

“So just how have you been?” Sidney asked.

“It has been super crazy. I booked a group last year and the guitarist has really taken off and made them a name. They have been getting requests for material for some new movies. If you would have told me that when I signed them, I would have thought you were crazy.”

“So, the guitarist must be pretty good.”

“Oh, yes, the next Jimi Hendrix. Frank Churchill is his name. Not a bad kid, gets in trouble from time to time. Loves the women everywhere he goes. I think he has a list longer than the one I ever had.”

“So, are you and Eliza a thing?” Sidney asked, which got a loud laugh in reply.

“Are you kidding? No offense Parker, but I saw what she did to my father.”

“But you are here with her.”

“Yes, well, she had mentioned you and Charles. I had some free time, so I thought I would make the trip. I’m supposed to meet Edward Denham next week in Miami for some show he’s trying to put together.”

“Caroline’s fashion show?”

Fritz looked at him. “You seem to know what’s going on for someone no longer with her.”

Charles let out a deep sigh. “It’s been an interesting week so far.”

“Really,” Fritz smiled as he took a drink. “How so?”

“I started working for Sophia Denham on a special project and met up with Esther.” Charles watched his reaction. 

Fritz flushed and looked down towards his drink. He took a couple of breaths before being brave enough to ask Charles, “how is she?” as Sidney had stepped outside to answer a call.

“Other than Caroline and Eliza trying to stick it to her, she’s doing well.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

“Are you? Lizzy told me you guys were pretty serious.”

Fritz took a long drink. “Yeah, well that ship has sailed.” He waved for another drink. “She would not take me back even if I wanted.” He let out a sigh. “Realistically though, we are two opposite sides of a coin. Esther likes being a private person. My job requires nothing but limelight. I am not about to give it up, no matter what my feelings are. Why is Caroline and Eliza trying to stick it to her?” 

Charles told him about what had been happening over the week, well some of it anyway.

“God those two are the most conniving greedy witches.” Fritz commented to Charles.

“Perhaps, you could help.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean Eliza is clearly trying to make a scene with Esther tonight.” 

Fritz laughed a little. “There is no stopping that even if I was not there. Eliza will do what she wants. She has the freedom to do so.”

“So, you are going to let Esther take the brunt of it?” Charles could not believe that this is a man who said he loved her and was not willing to shield her. Charles studied him. “You want the attention, don’t you?”

Fritz took a deep breath. “The saying what is good for the goose is good for the gander.”

Charles stood up. “You are the most selfish jerk. You are a perfect match for Eliza.” Charles glared at him before leaving. Sidney was walking back to the table when he saw Charles walking out.

“Are we leaving?”

“Definitely.”

Fritz watched Charles leave and let out a sigh. Jake came over and sat down handing him a beer. “You still love her, don’t you?”

“Absolutely. She deserves so much more than I could ever give her.” Fritz looked at Jake clearly with emotion in his facial features. “He’s clearly the better man and despite what I long for, she is better for it.”

“What are you going to do?”

Fritz turned the bottle in his hand and let out a sigh. “Something I should have done a long time ago.” He drank the rest of his beer. “It was good seeing you Jake.”

“You too.” Jake watched Fritz leave.


	26. Time to Shine

Sidney looked at Charles who was fuming in the truck. “What is the matter?”

“Fritz is a real piece of work.”

Sidney let out a breath. “Meaning what?”

“He doesn’t care if Eliza makes a scene tonight, in fact, he’s hoping she does.” Charles looked out the window. “Just to benefit his career.” He was shaking his head angrily. “I have no idea on how Lizzy could tell me he was madly in love with her and he’s willing to put her through that.” 

He wanted to wrap her up and protect her. He sat in silence for the trip back to the apartment. If she did not need to go, he would take her away anywhere, far from here. This time he found himself cursing at Edward. If Edward had not done what he had done, she would not be responsible for handling the foundation. Of course, they would have not ever met. That thought had made him just as angry as the other. 

He blinked at himself in the mirror after putting water on his face. He swallowed hard as he reflected his thoughts. He was surprised as himself, more than anyone else would if he had admitted it out loud. He loved her.

Charlotte looked at herself in the mirror as the hairdresser worked her magic. The lady was from France and Charlotte found she only recognized a handful of words from her high school French class. Her natural curly hair was tamed down with product and smoothed out loosely on top with a partial braid that wrapped around her head.

She looked over at Esther. The hairdresser had convinced her to wear her in a fancy updo with some tendrils loosely falling on the side. She was hard to read today after breakfast. When she inquired, Esther would just take some calm breaths and look out the car window.

They arrived at Sophia’s house. Esther looked at herself in the mirror to steady her nerves. In a short time, Eliza would be here with Fritz. All because Charles had lied to Caroline and set a train in motion. She missed the time when all it was her and the old truck. Hours in the garage, listening to the radio, pulling parts, losing parts and laughing at her antics when she was trying to figure stuff out by herself. Of course, at the end of the day, she would go in the house and talk about her day with her dad and stepmom.

Her stepmom of course would look at her as if she had grown two heads. Women belonged in their stereotyped roles-wife, mother, caretaker, cook and housekeeper. Her father, though, encouraged her to pursue her interests. This of course contributed to all her college classes and the lack of an actual degree at this point in her life. She knew just enough about just about everything that made her dangerous but nothing really that she could say that is what she wanted to do day in and day out.

Except for the few days this week with Charles, Sidney and Charlotte. They were like a small family unit. Although Sidney’s family were literally just down the street. Charlotte would understand that part, coming from a large family. She shakes her head at herself in the mirror. She just missed having someone to share her day with. Clara was always working or singing. Charlotte would be home a few nights, but she was either helping Mary with the children until their bedtime, working late or James would take her somewhere. 

She let out a sigh. She must not be getting enough sleep. It was either that or her body was getting ready to remind her about womanhood. She looked at Charlotte.

“I’m sorry Charlotte. I’ve been a bear today.”

“I’m sure you have a lot on your mind.”

“Fritz is coming tonight.”

“The guy from Nashville?’

Esther let out a breath. “Yes, with Eliza.”

“Charles will be here. Certainly, that should help.”

Esther looked out the window down the drive. She turned and gave her a smile. “Yes, and despite my protestations early last week, I am glad for it.” She let out a small laugh,   
“Although, I’m still going to blame this all on him. How are you holding up? Eliza is bound to swing wide tonight at both of us.”

“To tell you the truth, I am more nervous about falling down from the shoes.” Esther looked at her before letting out a laugh.

“Just make sure Sidney holds you close.” Esther gave her a wink, which caused her to blush a little. “In fact, the closer the better. Sidney will no doubt not let Eliza say anything with about you with him so close.”

“What about you?”

“Sophia will no doubt keep me close to mingle. It will look a little strange for three of us walking around together. ‘Hello, this is my niece and my architect,’ she mimics Sophia. I will be alright. It’s not like I don’t know what is getting ready to happen.”

A knock on the door and they found Sophia walking in. “Well, I see you are still getting ready.”

“Yes, aunt. We were just discussing some things about tonight.”

“Well, I need to let you know about some changes.”

“Changes?”

“Yes, Mr. Bingley has asked to escort me around. I heard you invited Mr. Babington. I imagine he can help you mingle around. It will be beneficial to him as well since he can talk about my project.” Sophia looked over at Charlotte.

“I have someone.”

“Good, although, there are plenty of eligible bachelors if you were inclined to be looking for a husband.”

Charlotte let out a little scuff. “I am not.”

“Poppycock. Why else would a young single lady attend such an event if not to look for a rich husband.”

“Shouldn’t marriage be based on mutual love and affection?”

Sophia waved her hand at her high ideals. “Love and affection don’t put food on the table. In fact, it usually has the opposite affect about nine months later.”

“Really aunt.”

“What? Am I not allowed to speak my own mind, in my own house?” Sophia left them.

“Sorry Charlotte. I am beginning to think she is trying to tell me she wants grandchildren. She just doesn’t know how to say it without offending anyone.”

Charlotte laughed. “Well, who knows what is in the future?”

“Oh, no. Do not be putting that on me. I do not even know what I am doing when Edward shows back up. Sophia doesn’t need two people running her foundation.”

“You haven’t thought about it?”

“Honestly, it has been too crazy of a week. Maybe after Saturday, I can sit and reflect. Right now, I am just going to try to get through the next few hours without killing anyone.”

They spent the next half hour getting their dresses on with their makeup and shoes. Charlotte looked at Esther. “Wow.”

“You aren’t too bad yourself. I imagine Sidney won’t be able to keep his hands off you.” She smiled at Charlotte. Esther looked out the window, people were starting to show up.   
“Have you heard from him? I don’t think you should walk around without him.”

“He said they would be here shortly. I guess Bingley is with them.”

“Try to have fun tonight. Maybe we will luck out and Eliza will choke on her drink.”

“Or break a leg and have to go the hospital?” Esther let out a laugh. 

“And here I thought you would never say anything bad about anyone.”

“Maybe I’ve been hanging around you too much. Sidney did say you were a bad influence.”

“He only says that because I haven’t influenced you yet on some other stuff that he is bound to like.” Esther gave her a wink.

“I’m going to take one more trip to the ladies’ room next door. I’ll go downstairs with you once they get here.”


	27. The Denham Foundation Gala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dresses:  
> Esther  
> https://www.revolve.com/nbd-ceelo-mini-dress/dp/NBDR-WD1417/?d=Womens&page=1&lc=66&itrownum=17&itcurrpage=1&itview=05
> 
> Charlotte  
> https://www.revolve.com/superdown-billie-drape-midi-dress/dp/SPDW-WD629/?d=Womens&page=1&lc=39&plpSrc=%2Fr%2FBrands.jsp%3FaliasURL%3Ddresses-cocktail%252Fbr%252F74781b%26c%3DDresses%26color%255B%255D%3Dblue%26color%255B%255D%3Dblue%26filters%3Dcolor%26kclid%3D9d00640b-6caf-4e9f-aab1-a920efd4cdf6%26msclkid%3D6df6fc86c6301fb7e23da38ab111932d%26s%3Dc%26sc%3DCocktail%26utm_campaign%3DDresses_Non%2520Brand%2520-%2520Generic%26utm_campaign%3DDresses_Non%2BBrand%2B-%2BGeneric%26utm_content%3DCocktail%2520Dresses%26utm_id%3Dbing_291247730_1262239388585346_78889976441485_kwd-78889984352571%3Aloc-190_c%26utm_medium%3Dcpc%26utm_medium%3Dcpc%26utm_source%3Dbing%26utm_source%3Dbingyahoo%26utm_term%3Dshort%2520cocktail%2520dresses%26utm_term%3Dshort%2520cocktail%2520dresses%26sortBy%3Dfeatured&itrownum=10&itcurrpage=1&itview=05
> 
> Eliza  
> https://www.revolve.com/bardot-lisandra-midi-dress/dp/BARD-WD362/?d=Womens&page=1&lc=55&itrownum=62&itcurrpage=1&itview=05

Sophia looked at the three gentlemen heading into her foyer. “Mrs. Denham, it is a pleasure.”

“Certainly, Mr. Bingley.” Sophia looked at the other two.

“Let me introduce you to my good friends, Mr. Sidney Parker and I believe you know Charles.” They were all decked out in fine clothes for the event. Mr. Parker had a splash of light blue on his vest and pocket handkerchief. It did not go unnoticed that it was remarkably similar to Charlotte’s color of dress.

“Mr. Parker. I suppose you are related to Mr. Tom Parker?”

“Yes, Mrs. Denham. He is the primary developer for the Sanditon Resort.”

“Mrs. Campion told me all about it.”

“Yes, well, you should hear it from someone actually involved with the development, not with someone trying to influence her opinion on the subject.”

“Perhaps. I should leave that discussion for my niece.” Sidney looked at inquisitive. Why would Esther be interested in it? “Ah, speak of the devil now.” They turned to find both ladies walking towards them. Charlotte first in her blue midi dress walking carefully as she was getting used to the shoes. Esther slightly behind her in stark contrast with her black mini dress with a very seductive v-cut and a confidant stride.

Sidney smiled widely at Charlotte and offered his arm as soon as she got close enough to reach him. She smiled with relief back at him. She had no idea on how she was not tripping over her feet or how long she was going to be able to not to. Sidney leaned over and whispered to her on how beautiful she looked. Charlotte murmured her thanks as she was aware Sophia was appraising her. The look from Sophia clearly said she was looking for a husband.

“Ah, Miss Heywood, we meet again. How are you this evening?” Bingley greeted her warmly.

“Very well, thank you.” Sidney walked her inside the room.

Charles had to blink a few times as if he were not sure he was not imagining things.

“What’s the matter? Never seen a girl in a dress?” Esther gave him a curious glance as he flushed at her.

“I don’t think I’ve seen you in a dress.” He most assuredly needed a drink as he continued to look at her.

“Good, you made an effort.” Sophia quipped as she looked at the pair. Esther just rolled her eyes as she took Charles’ arm.

“You look beautiful.”

“You are not bad looking yourself.”

“How is it you aren’t tripping over your shoes like Charlotte?”

“I’ve been known to walk a runway a time or two.” She leaned a little closer, “although I was much younger and before I discovered a liking to tequila.”

He let out a laugh. “So, you’ve been taking shots?”

“A few. I want to make sure I’m functioning so I can trade barbs with Eliza.”

“Maybe she won’t come.” He tried to reassure her. “Or maybe we can sneak off before she does.”

Esther laughed. “Oh, no. I am ready. I’ve had my ten-minute pep talk.”

Esther led him around and introduced him to lots of different people. She made sure she mentioned he was working on Sophia’s beach house and praised his work to date. She even mentioned the cabin that he had designed for his sister in Gatlinburg.

Charles had not been at such an event for a charity, but Esther seemed to work his work into how it related to the Denham Foundation. It was she was reborn as the Baudouin queen from this morning. He was in awe. Before long, Charles found that some of the people he had met earlier had sought him back out bringing others with them to ask him questions about his work.

His pride swelled as he looked at her. She had snuck off to talk to Charlotte leaving him with Sidney.

“Well Babington, I’ve been hearing your name dropped in about a dozen conversations.”

Charles let out a chuckle. “Yes, I’ve mentioned the Sanditon Resort as well. Tom should be incredibly happy. I have had a few people with serious inquiries about building a townhouse and asking me design questions. If I were not employed, I think I could leave here successfully with a few jobs lined up.”

“Not a bad thing, is it?”

“Surprising is all.” He gave a smile at Esther. “Of course, I’m sure Esther’s dress is helping with the inquiries.” He let out a chuckle. “How goes your endowment?”

“Extremely well, if I count correctly.” Sidney took a drink and stopped. At long last, Mrs. Campion walked in with Fritz. “I see the evening has just hit its peak.” Charles followed his eyes and found himself looking at Fritz.

Charles had hoped he had changed his mind since they did not show up as soon as the event started. 

Eliza glazed over the crowd. A few heads turned towards them as they walked in fashionably late. She was wearing one of Caroline’s new designs to which she knew would be the talk of the fashion tonight. She kept preening her head around looking for her prey.

At first, she thought maybe Esther had not showed up. But then she saw her and saw the attention she was getting. There were quite a few photographers around her and people talking to her. So much, she could not get a good look at her. Charles was standing nearby. She pulled Fritz with her reluctantly.

The photographers left and the crowd dissipated. Eliza got a good look at her and instantly was irritated. Caroline’s design was clearly not any competition, although, one could almost say what Esther was wearing was clearly designed to seduce. Babington had clearly thought the same thing as his arm was around her waist. She was looking up at him, and it appeared they were heading towards the dance floor.

Eliza turned her attention to find her other prey as Esther had stepped to far away. Miss Heywood too, dressed a little bit more moderately but still seductive. She peered her gaze at her. Sidney clearly had already found his way into her bed based on how he was looking at her. She let out a small laugh. Fritz looked at her.

“And just what is so amusing Mrs. Campion?” Fritz smiled at her flirtatiously. “Perhaps, you can tell me on the dance floor? I think I shall love to have a turnabout the room.”

Eliza looked at him. He had been different after he came back from his drink with Babington and Parker. He had gotten moody and dark.

“I would love to. Perhaps we shall see some old friends as we dance.” Fritz knew exactly who she meant. He led her around.

“You know Eliza I was just thinking of how compatible we are. I do not think I ever gave it much thought before. I guess you could say I had my head in my ass.” 

Eliza tore her gaze from the dancers back to Fritz. “And what brought you to this observation?” He twirled her around before bringing her up against him.

“Well, I’ve had some free time on my flight here. We both like the limelight. We both like the fashion and the notoriety of our lifestyle.” He leaned in close to her ear. “And our bedchambers.” She looked slightly pale and as she tried to withdraw her hand from his, Fritz only tightened his. “You know, at the time, you thought you had one up Esther. However, I think that we should be honest with each other. I never drank your little potion. It was true I had plenty to drink. I usually do.”

Eliza continued to stare at him. “I can tell you; I knew exactly what was going on though, contrary to what I told Darcy. Truth be told, Esther could not be what I wanted her to be. She was too modest. I have certain expectations though I’m sure you will find them satisfyingly agreeable.”

Eliza gave him a perplexed look. He was smiling widely at her as he left things unsaid. She spoke nervously and low, “and why would I agree to such a thing?”

He let out a light laugh. “Because it has always what you wanted, even before you married my step-father.” He led her off the dance floor into another room.

“What are we doing here?”

He smiled at her. “What you’ve wanted for years but could never find.” He pushed her against the desk. Eliza was trying to think straight. She had gone to dance to bring attention to Esther and that other girl. Fritz had his hand up her dress and his hand, well she could tell she was flushing at what he was doing. “Tell me, Eliza. Tell me you don’t want to marry me.” He demanded.

“I want this.” She hissed at him through her teeth. He let her up, clearly not satisfied as it was intended.

“Well, then,” He took his hand and cupped her face, “I’m not a patient man, Eliza. Come, I am going to give you your five minutes of fame then we shall go. He put a ring on her finger.”

He led her back out towards the photographers and journalist that he had arranged. It would slightly look funny to announce such a thing at the fund raiser, but Eliza would no doubt think she had gotten the upper hand.

“Mr. Darcy Fitzwilliam,” a journalist called out to him from the Nashville Times. He recognized him immediately.

“Mr. Molyneux. Today is your lucky day. Do you know Mrs. Eliza Campion? She has just agreed to be my wife.” Otis looked from Fritz to the lady that clearly was flushed. Of   
course, as Otis looked at them, could be accounted for by the placement of Fritz’ hand on her backside. Otis had followed him for years in the entertainment industry and knew all the rumors. Otis waved to a nearby photographer.

“Congratulations Mrs. Campion, you are one lucky lady.” Before long, others had flocked to the scene.

“What in the world is going on?” Sophia demanded to know.

Esther let out a light huff. “I believe Sophia, that your event will no doubt make the national news. Mrs. Campion has found herself another rich man.” Charles looked at her puzzled while she drank glass of champagne. “I doubt there will be much going on now. If you do not mind, I think I will call it a night. Certainly, you should be able to handle it from this point forward.”

Sophia looked at her then back to the crowd.


	28. Fishing Trip

Fritz had smiled at her as he whisked Eliza out of the crowd towards the car. Charles had followed her silently not understanding what happened. She grabbed some beer from the office. Esther dropped her shoes as soon as she stepped into the sand. Sidney had taken Charlotte back to the apartment.

“I still don’t understand.” Charles said as Esther sat down in the sand and him next to her. She offered him a beer. 

Esther looked out at the moonlight casting light against the waves. “She got what she always wanted.” The tone was hard to discern. “It just took her a little longer to get it. Ultimately, she believes she won.”

“Was it some sort of game?” He asked out loud.

“Everything is a game to Eliza. If she perceives that she won, she is happy.” He studied her. He looked away from her out to the ocean. He listened to the sound of the waves.

Esther knew he was trying to figure her out. She sat her beer down and looked at him as she took the pins out of her hair. “I can smell the smoke. Do I need to call the fire department?”

“Very funny.” He took a deep breath and took her hand. “Tonight, went better than I thought it would.” A part of him quivered, scared to wanting to know the answer to his next question, but needed reaffirmation. “Are you upset about Fritz?”

She looked at him calmly and responded without hesitation. “Charles, I am exactly where I want to be. Although, I am a little confused.”

He relaxed immediately. “About what?”

“Why am still wearing this dress Mr. Babington?” He laughed at her. “What’s the point of having a private beach area if you don’t take advantage of it?”

“Are you trying to get me fired?”

The next few weeks, a pattern emerged around the apartment and at work. Some days, the four of them would work out in the morning, some days apart and some days as a couple. During lunchtime, Charles and Esther would generally take their lunch to the beach. When it was raining or too hot, they would eat in the office with Fred. Esther cooked most nights, with help for the prep work and they would all alternate on clean up duty.

Sundays, Charles and Esther would get out of the apartment and do things together. Thursdays, Sidney and Charlotte would do the same thing. Crowe and Clara would come over on a Friday or Saturday and join them for dinner, then the ladies would tend to flock on the rooftop patio while the men would sit around, drink, smoke and play cards. A few times, they would go to Sam’s when Clara had a gig.

Things were going well until they were not. The time for the new apartment was looming into view. Charlotte had discussed her concerns about moving in with Arthur and Dianna to Esther one morning after Sidney and Charles had left for the day.

“In theory, it’s a great idea, but I mean, I have no idea where this is really going.” Charlotte let out a long sigh. Eliza may not be in the picture, but her stinging words before still played in her mind. “Right now, it feels like we are just playing house.” She dared not ask Sidney. She knew he was cautious about calling it a relationship. Some days, Charlotte would look at herself in the mirror and wondered if it was just friends with benefits.

Esther understood her concern, especially as this was truly the most serious relationship Charlotte had ever been in. She was just rolling with it.

“Have you figured out what you are going to do when Edward returns?”

“Not at all.” Despite suggestions by Charles, she knew that Edward was not one to share responsibility. He likes total control, a true micro manager. Soon, Charles will have to deal solely with Edward, and she would need to become a productive member of society. Esther looked at the newspaper while drinking some tea. 

“What about going back to school? Couldn’t you transfer back to the university?”

“I could but I would have to change my major again. While I enjoy school, I really do not think I want to be a student for the rest of my life. I need to finish something sooner or later.”

“Is there another culinary school closer than Miami?” Esther frowned in thought. She had not thought about that.

“Possibly, I shall look into it.” Esther got out her laptop and did just that.

Charles and Sidney stared as the boat traveled further out in the ocean. The ladies insisted that they take some time away from them. They had decided to go deep sea fishing and rented a charter. Their boat captain was a man by the name of Howard, who was employed by Brian Beecroft. He owned a small fleet of charter boats along the east coast. They spent some time during a lull period to get to know him before having their own conversation.

Sidney ran his hands through his hair. “I don’t understand why she is hesitating. I thought it was the best solution. The security at Lambe’s apartments is not bad and I would feel comfortable with her there, but I just thought she would rather be closer.”

Charles looked at his friend. Esther and he had not brokered the living arrangement out loud. The last week, he paid even more attention to her when they were alone. Esther had been used to moving, living by herself as well as living with friends. It truly did not bother her what the arrangement ended up being. He knew she was deferring to Charlotte’s wishes. If Charlotte decided to move out into the apartment, Esther was bound to move with her. The thought stung a little, but Esther was fiercely loyal. Something he had realized the night after the gala on the beach.

He was just as frustrated as Sidney, but unlike Sidney, he was already willing to admit his feelings. “I’m going next weekend to see my parents.”

Sidney looked at him. “By yourself?”

“Well, no, I hope Esther would go.”

“Have you asked?”

“No, I’m a little nervous about asking if I’m truthful. She has been dealing a lot with Edward over the phone. He should be coming back this week. She’s been a little stressed out about it.”

“I thought she was always calm as a cucumber?”

Charles let out a laugh, “apparently, not with her brother.”

“I would never had guessed. I talked to Crowe. Apparently, Clara is looking to get married this fall.”

Charles let out a light laugh, “not wasting any time.”

“Well, between you and me, I’m not sure there isn’t an underlying reason for it.”

“You believe her to be pregnant?”

“Let us just say Crowe wasn’t incredibly careful that weekend in Daytona. Apparently, they were having a real good time.”

“How you hear about this?”

“He muttered something about it the other day at Sam’s when you were working late.” Sidney watched Charles try to hide his embarrassment. “Oh, I see. You were not working late. Just what were you doing? Esther was at the apartment with Charlotte and Clara.”

“I was working late. I had an appointment with Sophia.” Sidney kept his piercing gaze at him. “Alright, fine. I had talked to Sophia about Esther.”

“About?”

“It started out about what her role would look like after Edward returned and it just evolved.”

“Into what?” Sidney was enjoying teasing Charles.

“Have you ever had a conversation with Sophia? I don’t think there’s a topic she’s shy about talking or asking about.” And it was a brutally open conversation. If he had thought her inquisitive before, it was nothing like that conversation. Sidney looked at him humorously. “I’m telling you, I felt like I was a teenager being caught with my hand in the cookie jar.” Sophia had grilled him specifically and there were some very pointed questions. The only thing he was glad for was Esther was not there to see him squirm under her aunt’s Spanish Inquisition.

Sidney let out a sigh as he looked back out in the water. Charles was willing to admit it especially if he was going to talk to his parents. He was not. He was not there yet. He cared deeply for Charlotte and lord knows he was attracted to her. Eliza was still fresh in his mind though and the torture he went through with that.

The day was late by the time they returned. They enjoyed their time out on the water even though their catch had escaped at the last moment. Captain Howard bid them farewell and watched them go down the dock. He picked up his phone and made a call, with a dangerous gleam in his eye.


	29. The Talk

Clara looked at her old roommates. Other than the stuff that belong to Frank, their old life was gone. Clara had found another college student willing to take the couch and furniture. “Shall we go out and celebrate?”

“Sam’s?”

“I wish.” Clara let out a sigh. “No, how about Worchester’s place? It’s over by Crowe’s apartment.” They met up at the small establishment. “Crowe and I usually come here once a week. Sometimes, for meals, sometimes just for appetizers.”

A nice-looking older lady greeted them.

“Hello Susan. These are my friends and former roommates, Charlotte Heywood and Esther Denham.”

Susan smiled at them. “Hello, my name is Susan Worchester.”

“So, you are related to the owner of the restaurant and apartments?” Esther asked.

“Yes, they belonged to my late husband. I just come here to keep myself busy when I am in town. Are you ladies celebrating anything?”

Clara smiled at her, “not yet, but soon.”

Susan led them over to a private booth where they fell into conversation about moving into the new apartment and what Esther was going to do after Edward came back.

“So just what are we celebrating and why are we not at Sam’s?” Esther asked Clara. They had known each other far longer and since Clara had dated Edward had more of a repour with each other.

Clara let out a sigh. “I’m late.”

Charlotte looked at her phone. “Late for what?” Susan brought over an appetizer and some water.

Clara glanced at Esther then back at Charlotte. “For you know.”

Charlotte still slightly behind the conversation, Esther took to the questioning. “Are you sure?”

“Well, I mean, it’s been a little hectic the last few weeks, but not really stressful. It’s usually right on time.”

“I’m sorry, I’m not following.” Charlotte looks apologetic.

“Clara thinks she might be pregnant. Is that why there might be a fall wedding?”

Clara let out a sigh. “If you knew how much money the dressed cost, you would want to make sure you get your money out of it. There’s no way to enlarge it if it’s true and you can’t exactly exchange it for a different size.”

“Pregnant?” Charlotte asked. “But how?” Both ladies looked at her. “I mean I know how; I’m just saying aren’t you on birth control?”

Clara blushed deep.

“Clara, that wasn’t very responsible.” Esther remarked.

“We were being incredibly careful. It was always successful with Edward.”

Charlotte looked at her. Birth control was not generally discussed among her family. Her mother obviously never worried about it, with all the kids her parents had. The nurse at the clinic only recommend the pill.

“You mean you were playing Russian roulette.” Esther quipped at her. 

“Listen, I don’t need a lecture here. I thought we were all grown adults.”

“What is Russian roulette?” Charlotte asked politely. They ended up spending a good amount of time explaining some different things to Charlotte.  
Charlotte got quiet as she reflected while they finished eating. As she went home with Esther though, she opened. “Is that why Crowe asked her?”

“Oh, I’m sure she wouldn’t be marrying him if she didn’t think he loved her. I know it does not look good, but Clara is not one to just settle for the sake of it. Besides, Crowe is older. I’m sure he is ready to settle down.”

“Can I ask you something?” Charlotte asked her some pretty private questions about birth control and what she was using. “Thanks, I can’t exactly ask my mother. She would probably be mortified both by the question and just the fact of what was going on in my life right now.”

Esther let out a laugh. “Well, I grew up with Sophia Denham and let me tell you. She’s not shy about asking nor is she shy about making recommendations.”

They went to their separate rooms. It was going to be late before Sidney and Charles would get back. Charlotte took the time to read and reflect what was going on with Clara. She thought about what would happen if she found herself in a similar situation.

“Can I come in?” Charlotte knocked on Esther’s door.

“Of course.” Charlotte found Esther with her laptop looking at culinary schools in Jacksonville.

“Did you decide?”

Esther let out a laugh. “You are starting to sound like Charles. I generally do not make decisions on a whim. I like to analyze and think them through. I have sent a few inquiries to see how my credits would transfer. If that works out somewhat decently, I will need to go do a school visit and maybe talk to some of the instructors.” Esther studied Charlotte.   
“What brings you here?”

“I think,” Charlotte started out slowly, “I think I want to take the apartment.” Charlotte looked hesitant. “You aren’t mad, are you?”

Esther looked at Charlotte and put her hand on her shoulder. “Charlotte, there is nothing to be mad about. Charles knows exactly where I stand.” Charles of course would not be excited about it, but he knew Esther was not going to let Charlotte stay by herself. Things had been quiet with Clara’s uncle, but that was probably because they were not in the apartment anymore. Charlotte gave her a tight hug. “Thank you, Esther.” Esther watched her concerned as she walked out the door.

She thought about the day’s conversations. At Charlotte’s age, she would probably be worried about all of it too. Dating, but not dating, just friends with benefits. Esther could only assume that Sidney had not said anything about how he was feeling. At least with Charles, he had pretty much called it a relationship. Esther furled her eyebrow, not that it meant it was really going anywhere either. People flayed in relationships just as easy. Frank and she was such a situation. Sure, they called it a relationship, but as she could not ever really trust him, it was more of a friendship. 

Esther let out a huff. Other than having someone to sing with or have someone to hang around, it was just a friendship, other than kissing. With Fritz, they had been friends for so long before it turned into a relationship. He at least been honest with her from the start. She knew he wanted to get married, even if he was not just ready at the time.

She thought back to the night at the gala when he had snuck into her room before it had really kicked off.

“I know I’m probably the last person you want to see.” Fritz had said as he took her hands. “I came to say goodbye, you know a proper parting, after everything. Please tell me you don’t think badly of me.”

Esther had parted with a few tears. Despite everything, she could not feel badly at him. Some things were just human nature, and some were better at behaving than others. She had tried to behave when she first arrived in Nashville, but as old as she was, she had been curious about what all the fuss was about, especially after several shots. While some of that curiosity had been satisfied, she was not everything that he was used to. The old saying, put out or get out, came to mind even though he had never said it out loud. With her going back to culinary school, it would not have worked out.

Her in Miami and him in Nashville. It did not mean it did not hurt her any less as she had walked into his bedroom that day. After she had time to reflect, she knew what she wanted. She was lonely though, she met Frank while she was back in school at a club during open mic night. They needed a singer and she stepped in. Frank was attentive when she was around, but out of sight she was out of mind. Long before Caroline had showed up, she knew it was not really going to go anywhere. His band life reminded her too much of Fritz. Between clubs, shows and traveling, he was bound to roam wherever they were at.

“I don’t think too badly of you.” 

“I love you Esther. Don’t ever doubt it.” He kissed her forehead before he left. 

Esther let out a sigh and closed her laptop. She took her guitar and sat on the balcony. She did not feel like singing after her reflection. Instead, she just played the songs that went through her head.

“That sounds very melancholy.” Charles said when he walked onto the balcony. He had listened to her for a while before going out there. Sidney had gone straight upstairs when they arrived home. 

“Just one of those kinds of days.” Esther replied quietly. Apparently, she had been out there for some time as evident by the number of bottles.

“Want to talk about it?” He sat down next to her.

“No, not really.”

“Are you mad?”

She looked at him and frustratedly sighed. “No. Just moody.”

“Well, I guess I should take that as a good sign.” He meant in jest but regretted at how it came out. Certainly, Clara always liked to talk. They probably talked about it the day when they were all in the apartment while he was at work and Crowe with Sidney at Sam’s. There was a quiet silence between them to the point, he thought maybe she did not hear him.

A slight panic moment hit him but before he could try to apologize for it, it was too late.

She was back to her old self with her neutral facial expressions. She let out a light sigh. “I see you didn’t bring any fish home.”

Charles smiled at her. “I’m afraid if you rely on me catching dinner, we are going to starve.” She gave him a slight smile as she put her guitar up.

“I’m glad your home.” She gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Don’t take this the wrong way, but I’m ready for bed.” She left him there and for the first time in several weeks, he realized Esther Denham was quiet when she was mad. He sat outside for a long time. By the time he cleaned up the balcony and went towards bed, he found Esther had curled up in her bed upstairs.

Charles stared at the ceiling. The bed felt empty. He cursed at himself. Of all the stupid things to say. Tomorrow. Tomorrow, he would ask her to go with him to Nashville.


	30. Always

Tomorrow came but it was not any better. Charlotte and she had left early to run. Charles looked at Sidney. It did not look like he had a good night either. “What’s wrong with you?” Sidney asked him.

“I said something stupid last night” he said as he sat down before realizing he had to get back up to get his own glass of juice. He had become spoiled the last several weeks.

“You too hun? I wondered why Esther came out of her room this morning. Maybe it’s just their time of the month.”

“Charlotte moody?”

“God, yes. She wouldn’t even let me cuddle with her.”

Charles laughed. “I didn’t take you for a cuddler.”

“Shut up.” Sidney drank his coffee and let out a sigh. “Well, guess there is good news with that.” Charles looked at him puzzlingly. “Not pregnant.”

“Did you have a concern?”

Sidney frowned at him. “I’m constantly reminding Charlotte to take her pill. I do not know why she just does not set an alarm for it on her phone. I know this is all new to her and all, but I think she’s old enough to remember that.” Sidney looked at Charles. “You don’t worry?”

He had slightly worried if she was on anything when he caught her in the kitchen, but it really had not crossed his mind since. He felt rather safe. Charles realized Sidney was still waiting for an answer. “She’s not on the pill, she has some other thing.” Truth be told he did not even investigate it. She was confident it was more effective, and he trusted her. 

“Supposed to be like I don’t know super effective. I didn’t really hear much after that point.” Charles gave him a large smile. Sidney rolled his eyes at him.

“Well aren’t you the lucky dog?” Sidney went back upstairs to get ready for work.

Charles looked at his glass of juice. He was not feeling so lucky. In fact, he was feeling a little nauseous. He missed her last night. He had already answered a bunch of questions from Sophia about their relationship. He had answered them openly. Sophia knew more about what he was thinking than Esther was. He was so stupid. She should have been first. He was always grumpy about her not talking to him and he had done it to her.

He called Kitty. He was going to need more flowers. Kitty probably thought he was crazy. He had already made sure she got flowers at least once a week as it was. Her favorite, daisies, but this, this was going to take something with a little more meaning.

They had started their morning run slowly but did not get too far, so they decided to go to the coffee shop. “How come you slept in your old room?”

“I really just wasn’t feeling so great.” Esther drank her juice. “I wasn’t sure he would want me to.”

“Why not?”

“Well, I don’t know. Some guys get weirded out about woman things. Had not really discussed it. Edward used to complain loudly about Clara. He refused to even be anywhere   
around her. My mom had a separate bedroom. Fritz did not mind. Just depends on the guy.”

Charlotte had not said anything to Sidney. She just told him she was tired and to leave her alone. She knew she hurt his feelings even after he said he just wanted to sleep in the same bed with her, but after the day with Clara, she needed space. She was quite sure if she turned up pregnant, Sidney would undoubtedly be angry. He was angry enough when he would find out she was taking her pill at different times of the day. She had tried to set an alarm but her mornings always hectic, it was not working.

She thought about what Esther was using, the IUD, but without insurance and a halfway regular paycheck, she was not sure she wanted to outlay that kind of money. Especially, if there were complications or it just did not work right. She was just going to have to press on with the pill.

“Would you?”

“Would I what?”

“Want to stay in the same room or have your own space?”

Esther had wanted to stay in the same room last night, but with reflecting on Fritz and her hormone level, she knew she probably start crying. That would have led into a whole other conversation about why she was crying.

Charlotte’s phone rang. “It’s my sister Allison.” Charlotte stepped outside so she could hear better. Esther sat back. It really would not matter if she wanted to have her own space. They would be in their new apartment. She did not know how it would all work out. She needed to talk to Charles.

“Everything alright?”

Charlotte came back smiling. “Allison is moving here. She just got her acceptance letter to the university.”

“That is good news.”

“Yes, I miss her terribly.”

“Is she living in the dorms?”

“I don’t know. I didn’t even ask!” Charlotte looked at Esther. “Do you think she could live with us if she wants?”

“Well, all we can do is ask and see what happens.”

They walked back slowly to the apartment. Esther listened at the stories Charlotte was telling about Allison as they grew up. She always hoped to have a sister. She ended up with Edward and their relationship was always touch and go, depending on what was going on in his life. If he had a rich girlfriend, it was great. If he were not seeing anybody or the girl was just someone he could fool around with, it was horrid.

Esther found Charles coming out of the apartment as they got back. Charlotte headed in and left them in the hallway. Charles search Esther’s facial expression but it was still neutral. “I just got a call from Fred. I guess Edward is there.”

“Fun times ahead then.”

“Still mad?”

“I wasn’t mad.”

“You slept in your old room.”

“I wasn’t feeling good.”

“Was that all?”

She gave him a puzzled look. “What else would it be?”

Did she not hear his remark? “I thought you didn’t like what I said.” He was going to be late, but he did not care. This was more important. “You know about it was a good sign you were moody.”

She looked at him. “It is a good sign.” He was not sure he agreed with that remark. He had laid awake unable to sleep. If it by some weird chance she got pregnant, he would be alright with it. It was that realization as he drifted off to sleep, he knew.

“I missed you last night. I don’t like sleeping by myself.”

This was an odd conversation to be having in the hallway. “I really don’t think this is a hallway conversation.” He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the bedroom. He was not about to stop now that he had her talking.

“We are in the bedroom now.” He studied her. “Esther, I want you here. Always.” He was going to be late.


	31. Trash Cans

Sophia looked at her nephew as if he was some strange creature.

“Did you hear me?” Edward looked at her. He was back. He wanted control of the foundation. He wanted control of the build. He had two extra mouths to feed. By controlling the foundation, he would have access to a lot of money. The control of the build would ensure it would be to Lydia’s liking. He was sure Sophia would not want to see her first grandchild living where she could not see him.

“I am not ready to hand things over to you Edward. Especially, after what you did last time. I’m not about to jeopardize my estate again.”

“Esther was exaggerating. What does she know about accounting?” Edward silently let out a huff. She had changed since she got back from Nashville. Before, she would do whatever he told her. Then, she became her own person. She did not ask for his opinion on anything. “Besides,” he went to appeal to her maternal feelings, “Lydia and I have little Robert to look after. We aren’t going to be running wild in the streets.”

He watched as Sophia looked at the small child walking around her drawing room. “Just what is Lydia going to do for employment?”

Edward groaned. “Do you know how much it costs for daycare? It is better for her to stay home anyway. If she needs extra money, her mother owns a dress shop in town.”

“Then, perhaps, you should see them for your lodging. Certainly, a young woman will want her mother around to help with their grandchild.” Edward knew Sophia was not going to bend just yet. He decided to take the fight later. He would see if he could persuade Esther to talk some sense into her. She certainly could not take care of both either. She had wasted away at college, going from one major to another.

“Very well. I will talk to you later. Certainly, you will want to see your grandson for dinner.” He did not wait for her answer, taking Lydia and Robert with him.  
Lydia looked at him as they walked out to the car. “What are we going to do?”

“First, we are going to see what is going on with this so-called guest house. Then, we will go see your parents.” 

Lydia let out a light laugh. Her mother would be astounded with the arrival of her first grandchild. Even before Jane and Lizzy, she had done what neither of them had.

Fred looked at the blueprints. Esther had made some general inquiries with contractors and knew they would be here throughout the day to look at the project and make bids. He looked at the clock and let out a sigh. Esther, he had no control over, but something was going on with Charles.

He went to get a soda out of the fridge. He about dropped the bottle as he watched them get out of the truck together. The last few weeks he had caught looks between them but did not think much of it. Esther was a good-looking girl. He had seen the picture in the newspaper of them together at the gala. If he had a date dressed like that, he knew what he would do. He knew Charles had been single for a while. At least he never talked about anyone special or even talk about dating. Heck, he did not even talk about hooking up with anyone at the bar. He thought about some of his behavior lately.

They walked in, with Esther going directly to her office. “Good morning Fred.” Charles said cheerfully.

Fred let out a silent breath. “Morning. I have some details to go over with you in my office.” He dreaded this conversation but knew it better be done sooner than later.

Charles sat down in his office believing the conversation would be about Edward. He closed the door and sat down.

“Are you crazy?” Fred looked at him hard. “I know she’s a good-looking girl, but you realize you are playing with kerosene. What happens when Sophia finds out? Better yet,   
what happens when it does not work out? She may not be your boss but believe me when I say Sophia will defer to her without question.”

Charles flushed as soon as he realized Fred had piece together things that they had kept quiet. “I understand your concern, but I have everything under control.”

“Under control?”

“Yes, I have already spoken to Sophia about our relationship.”

“And?”

“She asked me some very personal questions, but assured me if it didn’t work out, that my job will be based on my performance, not for anything else.”

“You have got to the ballsiest guy in the office.” Fred let out a nervous laugh. “Fine, but I expect proper decorum in the office. I do not want to hear about any office escapes especially with Edward returning. It is your funeral if it does not work out. Sophia may say it won’t affect your job, but I highly doubt that.”

Charles was not worried about Sophia. He had half expected this conversation to go much worse.

“Well, get out of here. There will be contractors showing up all day, although” he looked at him, “I suspect you already knew that.” He did.

Edward sat in a chair looking at Esther. Lydia in the other chair with Robert.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, it’s really none of your business. I am back though, so feel free to carry on with your life. I’m sure you have better places to be.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Shouldn’t you be heading back to Miami to finish school or did you just waste two years of Sophia’s money?”

Esther narrowed her eyes at him. “I am not going back to Miami. I’m perfectly fine where I am at.”

Edward shrugged his shoulders. “If you say so. I do not know how you are going to afford rent around here. I know how much they want for daycare. I can only imagine what an apartment would cost.”

“Why don’t you worry about your own finances rather than everyone else’s?”

“I’ll be back tomorrow. I’ll expect a full detailed report about the project.”

“Fine.” He stood up and walked out. Lydia at least gave her a light smile. Esther leaned back in her chair. She forgot how much of a jerk he could be.

Fred and Charles walked out of the office to find Edward already out the door. Esther was in the fridge, trying to decide on whether it was too early to start drinking. “I thought Edward wanted to meet Charles.”

“He’s a little upset now. I believe he didn’t find Sophia so conforming.” She chose her orange soda. “Don’t worry though, he plans on being here tomorrow.”

Fred looked at both and rolled his eyes as he went back to the office. “I’ve got an errand to do. I will be back by lunchtime. Try to remember there will be contractors coming all day.” He walked out the door.

Esther looked at Charles.

“He knows.”

“How did that go?”

“Standard warning that I’ll be designing trash cans again.” He smiled at her.


	32. Jake to the Rescue

Charlotte typed furiously at the keyboard. She heard Sidney’s frustrated sigh as he walked up and found her taking her pill. He should be glad she was taking it. Not to mention, if he were so worried, he could go the extra mile. Certainly, he could afford a box of condoms.

Mary came out. “Charlotte, I was wondering if you would like to go meet my brother and sister in law? They arrived late last night.”

She wanted to say no but even though she was mad, it was not Mary’s fault. She took a deep breath. “What about the office?”

“Tom can watch it.” Charlotte wondered why Sidney was not.

Charlotte sat next to Mary on the golf cart. “Are you sure everything is alright? You’ve seemed a little different of late.”

“I just have a lot on my mind lately.” She really did not want to talk about it. She took a breath to calm down. “My sister is moving into town. She starts at the university this fall.”

“Well, that will be good. I’m sure you have missed her.”

“I have.”

Charlotte sat in the living room and found herself in pleasant company for the next few hours.

Charles walked outside with the contractor answering questions about the site. The contractor was leaving as Sidney pulled up. Charles could tell right away he was upset. 

“Sidney, what brings you here?”

“I need to talk to Esther. Please tell me she’s in a better mood than Charlotte.”

Charles let out a large smile. “Well, I would like to think so.” He had climbed in the shower with her after she had gotten in just to reinforce things. Caroline would have been appalled at the idea. She refused him to take a shower with her normally let alone at the other time. In fact, it was during those times, he found himself at the fight club with Sidney and Crowe. She wanted to sleep by herself or stayed at her place. It surprised her exceedingly, but she obviously did not mind.

They walked in the office together and found her in her office. She was looking at the email from one of the culinary schools in Jacksonville and did not see them walk in until they sat down in front of her. She looked at them both.

“Okay, I didn’t know you were here to give a bid on the project.”

“Sidney wants to talk to you.”

Esther gave him a puzzled look. She took a drink while she waited.

Sidney shifted slightly in his chair. He was not sure how to start this conversation.

She raised her eyebrow. “I’m not a mind reader. You will have to speak out loud.”

Charles let out a little chuckle.

“It’s a little hard to talk about.” He looked over at Charles.

“Do you need a beer?” Esther quipped. Sidney kept quiet. “Maybe you should just say it really quick and get it over with.”

Sidney looked at Charles, then blurted it out. “I need your help with Charlotte.”

“Why, what did you do now?”

Sidney got defensive. “I didn’t do anything. I just need her to take her damn pill regularly.”

“Am I supposed to force it down her throat or slip it in her food?”

He let out a sigh. “Listen, I just don’t think it’s going to be effective with how it’s working. She’ll listen to you.”

Charles had kept quiet. He had no idea what Sidney wanted to talk to her about but was surprised. This was a weird conversation to be having.

“You could just be an adult and have the conversation with her.”

“It doesn’t come out right.” Imagine that, she mused.

Esther pursed her lips and sat back in her chair. She took a deep breath. She completely understood Charlotte’s decision now.

“Well, I’m sure once we are in the new apartment, her schedule is bound to become more routine to her.” She did not look at Charles. This was coming out of left field. She could feel the tension in the room. “Her sister Allison is moving in the area and starting college in the fall.” She could see Sidney have tension in his jaw. An angry Sidney was not someone she would want to meet in a dark alley. Sidney got up and stormed out, leaving Charles behind.

There was no avoiding the conversation now. “And when was this discussed?” His tone was agitated. He thought she would at least give him a chance to talk to her about not moving.

“Last night.” It was just confirmed this morning when she had talked to Allison. She studied him. He had taken it slightly worse than she had thought. “Charlotte is probably the only one thinking straight.”

“What do you mean by that?” She saw the injured look.

“You know very well that Crowe is making a rash decision that is hardly been confirmed. He proposed on a whim. It hardly shows depth.” She was talking about Clara.

“It’s not like he’s an adult and can’t make decisions for himself.”

“It’s still not a realistic situation. What then? She turns out not pregnant and then he decides to move on. They don’t exactly know each other that well.”

He was frustrated. “You were all set to marry Fritz in the same amount of time.” It came out quicker and disparaging than he wanted. This was like the time before he almost asked Caroline to marry him. Arguments.

“I’m more skeptical in my old age.” She quipped back. Why did she feel like she needed to reason her decision? There was no serious talk of the future. It was day by day, moment by moment. The only thing was he wanted to be in a relationship, but that could just be more for the extra activities.

He needed air. He needed space. Today, was not really going as he thought it would be.

Esther was really at her limit between Edward making demands and springing a marriage with a child on her did not help. Sidney did not help. The remark about Fritz did not help. She needed space. She got up and left. Luckily, the golf cart was at the office. She took it to the main house. She took the other truck that was used around by the maintenance crew.

She called Charlotte.

“I’ll be by to pick you up. We can move into the apartment today and I think we should.”

Charlotte was not expecting this. She figured with Allison moving in the area, she would stay with Charles. “I’m ready.”

They quickly loaded up and off they went. Esther had been slightly surprised to find Kitty Bennett cleaning the apartment, she knew someone did, it was just odd it was her. Kitty was putting flowers in the vase in the kitchen when they had walked in.

Roses, Esther mused. It figures. Only two reasons why a man sends those.

Charles sat in the office dumbfounded at how quickly things deteriorated. There was a notification chime on her laptop, which he heard as he stood up. He knew he should not, but she had left it open as she left quickly. He sat in her chair. He was just going to look, not read.

Some emails from schools, one of which was open from a culinary school in Jacksonville, that was extremely interested in her attending there. He let out a little sigh. Sophia had thought she might want to go back to school. Jacksonville was not horribly far. She could easily commute from the apartment, well her new apartment now. He was about to walk away when another email came. Unable to contain his curiosity he took the mouse and opened it. He knew Frank would be back to get his stuff as the apartment had been cleared out except for his things. However, seeing the arranged time in black and white text had thrown him off. She had emailed him over a week ago. She had not mentioned it. He was going to be here tomorrow evening. The same time of the arrival in Nashville.

He leaned back in the chair. Maybe, maybe she was right. They were all acting irrationally, well not Charlotte, not really thinking things through. He would ask if she would go to Nashville. If she said no, then he would know how she truly felt.

Sidney could not think straight. He was sure Charlotte had felt more for him than that. Maybe, even with her inexperience, he was just someone she could fool around with. He ended up at Sam’s. It was not long before Charles had joined him. There was no conversation. It was just one drink after another. Jake watched the pair as he finished stocking the storeroom with Sam. He figured they all must have figured out it was not going to work out long term.

He went over to make conversation and found they were intoxicated. There was no way they should drive home. He thought about texting Esther but heard Charles mumbling something about how she had some secret meeting with Frank tomorrow. He frowned at that. He knew it was no secret. He had to get his things out of the old apartment.

He got their keys and told them he would drive them home. They did not argue as they could barely stand. He had no idea where they lived. He called his roommate. They would just put them up for the night.


	33. Jacksonville

They got the truck unloaded and had set the totes in their individual rooms. They had worked the rest of the afternoon and decided to go ahead and order Chinese food so they would not have to leave. Neither one of them had heard from their former roommates.

“I think this was a really good decision Charlotte.” Esther had been quieted the entire day.

“Are you alright? You seem off.”

Esther let out a scuff. “It’s been a pretty rough day.” She took a sip of her beer. “Edward apparently showed up married to Lydia Bennett and brought home a child. He’s been pretty demanding that I hand over both responsibilities, told me I couldn’t afford to support myself with my lackluster education and then there was the whole birth control conversation.” Esther had not meant to say the last one out loud.

“What conversation about birth control?” It was out, she might as well tell the whole story. Charlotte was fuming at the end. “I knew it. Eliza said he was not the relationship kind, she ought to know. She said he would just take a tumble and leave me high and dry.”

“I don’t know if that’s a true statement.”

“Why else would he be so concerned about ensuring I’m taking my medication? Afraid I will come up pregnant like Clara and he would have to be honorable about it?” She did have a fairly good argument. Charles had compared Clara and Crowe to her and Fritz, even though he clearly knew that was not why they had been close to getting engaged themselves.

“Charlotte, I don’t know how you feel, but I think I rather stay here tonight. I know it’s not ideal without some of the furniture, but I really feel like drinking tonight.” Charlotte agreed and they put some more beer in the fridge to get cold while they went to take showers.

Esther woke up with a pounding headache. She let out a deep sigh. She did not want to drink that much. Looking at the state Charlotte was in; she was feeling the same. She passed her the Tylenol and juice.

She knew that she should apologize to Charles. No matter what was going on with Charlotte and Sidney, it really had nothing to do with them. He had halfheartedly made the same conclusion when he said Crowe was a grown man capable of making his own decisions. She quickly took a shower and had Charlotte drop her off. She walked through the main lobby doors since she did not drive. She figured Charles should be home or at the very least should be heading back if he had gone running with Sidney. They needed to talk, well she needed to. She had spent so much time hiding behind a wall of feelings, she was reluctant to really analyze what her true feelings were.

Charlotte was a mess last night. She felt sorry for her as she had been in the same heartbroken state of mind with Fritz. It had taken his assistant to talk her off the ledge. Mrs. Lucas had an overly simplistic state of mind and a calm demeanor not one to give to flights of fancy. She had shown up in Miami shortly after she had vanished from Nashville. Fritz had sent her to apologize knowing full well the hurt he had caused unintentionally. He knew there was no going back to what it was before. He insisted to make things right to show he truly did care for her. He sent Mrs. Lucas with a card of his financial consultant. He would provide for her as if they had gotten married. All she had to do was reach out and there would be no questions, no explanations of what she needed money for or to pay any of it back. He only request that if she were to ever get married, that the account would be closed. Again, with no need to put herself in direct contact with him.

Esther looked at the Miami skyline. He did at least think he loved her. But she could not do it. She was not going to be reliant on his money. After all, she had not done it with Aunt Sophia, despite what Edward had told her to do. She waited a reasonable time and did the right thing. She closed the account and had continued her life. It was a surprise when she had gotten a phone call about the 1933 coupe, she had desperately tried to buy at the car show when they had been together in Gatlinburg that summer. She could not afford it at the time, but she knew Fritz would not even had batted an eye. If she wanted something, she barely had to say anything, and it was done.

She flew into Gatlinburg, met with a young lady named Augusta and the paperwork was signed. She knew Fritz had to have something to do with it, after all, the guy seemed reluctant to sell it then saying it was a special car for him and his son. His son would have been there, but his new girlfriend had convinced him to attend some event in Martha’s Vineyard. The man was proud of his son, but she could tell he was not so keen on the new girl.

Augusta had made the arrangements and she stayed the night as her guest. Augusta had praised her brother for being the architect of her cabin. The cabin was rented out seasonally, so there were no personal things in the house. She did manage to have a picture of her brother, but it was a few years old. The evening with Augusta was enjoyable and Augusta had given her a tour of the area while she was there. She had promised to keep in contact with her but when she got back to drop the car in the garage in Jacksonville, Sophia had to pull her back as Edward had disappeared again. She at least sent her a thank you card. When she had seen a model of the same cabin in the conference room with James, she recognized it immediately. Thinking she was repaying for the car, as it was sold for way under what it should have been, she told James without a doubt Sophia would accept none other than the architect who had designed that model. A design job for Sophia would open doors to other well-established foundations and another high-profile clientele. Such an architect could simply do whatever he would want to do with the endless options.

She nervously approached the door. She took a deep breath and walked in. It was quiet and it appeared that no one was home. She slightly frowned as either one of them should still be here. She heard the shower running in his room. She slightly flushed, not really wanting to have this conversation in the shower. She thought though, she needed to at least let him know she was here.

She stood slack jaw at the sight. Naked as a jaybird in the bed was one Caroline Bingley. Caroline stretched out gingerly as if she had an exhausting but enjoyable time. She could not think or comprehend the sight. She stood there far longer than she should had until Caroline let a laugh escape her lips to which broke the spell of disillusionment.

Esther turned around abruptly without saying anything, Caroline’s laugh ringing in her ears. She did not register anything as she climbed into Goliath and went towards the office. She left the truck there, the office empty, grabbed her laptop and went to the main house. She had been such a fool. She found one of the workers and had them drop her back off at the new apartment.

Charlotte was not having any better of a day. She called Mary and told her she needed to take a personal day. She felt terrible about it, but she knew she could not face Sidney. She got angry thinking about how he requested Esther to help her remember her pill as if she were intentionally trying to get pregnant to trap him in a relationship like Clara.  
She was surprised when Esther had showed back up, not in a talkative mood either. The look on her face had said more than words could ever say. She was surprised. She thought for sure Charles and she were on much steadier ground about the relationship thing.

Allison texted her to let her know she would be in town on Monday. Charlotte texted her the address to the apartment and the security code, along with the address for the office at the resort. Mary had a desire to meet her sister as soon as she got in town.

Lunchtime came, and both sat in companionable silence as they ate. Esther still looked terribly upset. Finished with lunch and the kitchen cleaned, Esther looked at Charlotte. They needed to get out of town for some fresh air.

“Charlotte, how would you like to escape for the weekend?” Charlotte looked up at her. “There’s a car show in Jacksonville. I thought Charles might want to go, but that is a definite no. I am supposed to meet up with a guy who has some parts I need for the project car. I might look around the culinary school as well.”

“A mini vacation would be a grand idea.” Charlotte knew that she did not have much money, but Esther knew that as well and never asked her for any of it when they did day trips. Esther just liked having a little bit of company and it was mutual.

“I need to have Clara meet Frank to pick up the guitars. I’m really not able to talk to her, can you arrange it?”

“Of course.”

“Okay, I’m going to go pack for the weekend.” Esther went back to her room while Charlotte called Clara. Clara was surprised that they were taking a quick trip to Jacksonville, but Charlotte said it was for school purposes. Clara did not care for school tours. She hoped to make it with her singing. Arrangements completed, Charlotte went and packed as well.

Both ladies found themselves away from the drama in their lives shortly after. Esther had made hotel arrangements on the beach with a hotel that had a live band. They changed into swimsuits and went to enjoy the afternoon sun.


	34. Realizations

Caroline smiled as she looked at Edward. This morning went better than planned. She arrived at the apartment last night and found it empty. Lydia had ‘borrowed’ the key to the apartment from Kitty and Caroline had let herself in. The apartment was much like the place in Nashville. Despite always saying he did not prefer clean lines and abstract art; his place was the same.

She had gone to bed naked waiting for him to show up. She knew as she laid there, he was like any other, unable to resist a naked willing woman in bed. She had worked Edward into paying for a fashion show under the pretense of a fund raiser for the foundation.

Caroline was surprised that he never showed up last night. She had turned on the water to take a shower. She decided to have a little personal time in his bed while the shower got nice and steamy. She had just finished when Esther had opened the door. Esther was the last person she thought she would see, but the look on her face was priceless. She could only laugh in glee. Esther had to think Charles was in the shower. They never took showers together and assumed neither did them.

She had to get the key back to Lydia. She called for an Uber and had the driver take her to see Edward. Edward was in the beach house office. She saw that stupid truck of Esther’s and frowned for a moment. When she walked in and found she was not there, she smiled. She knew one more way to really seal the deal. She went into Edward’s office. 

She gave him a pleasurable smile with clear intent. Esther would come back from her run, and find a little action going on in the office. The likely hood she thought it was Charles who was giving it to her, Esther would crawl back in a hole never to return. It was beneficial to Edward who had grumbled that Esther had convinced her rich aunt to keep him from an inheritance that was his. She knew what she needed to do to make sure he would still jump when she needed him to. Lydia was too stupid to think anything bad about her husband.

Jake looked at his roommate as they cooked a quick breakfast. It looked like they all had a good party the way the apartment looked. Charles and Sidney decided they needed to have a nightcap to complete their day before bed. Some more beer and one nightcap were all it took, and both were passed out on the couches. After breakfast, it was decided   
Jake could drop Charles off at his apartment and Sidney at his truck. Sidney had a morning meeting and he was running dangerously late for.

Charles thanked Jake and watched him drive off. He got back in the apartment and was a little surprised. Apparently, the ladies must have come back as evident of the dishes in the sink and the smell of bacon in the air. Charles walked to his room. The bed looked a mess, the shower still was wet. He had just missed her. He cursed to himself. If he had just gone home last night, then maybe things were not as bad as he thought.

He packed his travel bag and got ready quickly. She would most likely have gone to work, and he hoped to ask her to go to Nashville with him. With Edward back, she certainly should be able to just pick up and go.

He spotted Goliath parked next to the office. He walked into the office and froze. The door to the office was slightly ajar. He heard things being thrown off a desk and a woman’s voice clearly enjoying it. His first thought was Esther and Frank since he was in town today to pick up his stuff. He immediately went to jealously mode thinking about what was going on in the office. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard the man’s voice call out in ecstasy and it was not for Esther but Caroline. The moment spent, Caroline came waltzing out of the office and froze.

When she had heard the door open, she knew it had to be Esther. Esther would not stay long, Caroline mused, between seeing her this morning and then the heavy action in the office, she would assume it was Charles. She slightly cursed at Edward for using her name so loud, but he was focused on his task.

She gave him a seductive smile. “Hello Charles. I bet you think of me now.” She brushed up against him as she walked out the door. Sophia would talk her ear off while she waited for an Uber. Edward followed behind her and gave a smug look at Charles as he followed like a puppy dog.

He went towards the office. The room looked like a disaster. Esther would no doubt flip out about it. Fred came in and looked at Charles. “What’s the matter?” He asked as Charles stood in the doorframe of Esther’s office.

“Edward apparently.” Charles went to the refrigerator while Fred went to look. He let out an angry sigh. “Esther won’t be happy.”

“Well, this is just like before. I should have warned you. Edward is very much a lady’s man, even if he is married to Lydia Bennett. I mean Denham.”

“Lydia Bennett, sister to Jane, Lizzy and Kitty?”

“Yes. Was its Lydia or one of his girlfriends?”

“It was Caroline Bingley.” Fred looked astonished.

“Well, explains why he’s insisting the Denham Foundation put on one of her fashion shows. I will call housekeeping. They should have it all cleaned up before Monday.”

Charles looked at him. “Isn’t Esther around? Her truck is outside.”

“No, she called James this morning. Said she had some stuff to do today.”

Charles groaned inwardly. Apparently, she was avoiding him. This morning must have just been chance although upon reflection, he did not see any of her stuff in the closet when he went to pack. “Hey Fred, I had a family thing come up and need to go back to Nashville for the weekend. I just need to leave a few hours early to catch my flight.”

“Sure, no problem. Esther going with you?”

Charles gave him a brave smile. “I hope so.” He worked away staying focused on his task at hand and out of the watchful eye of Fred. Time went by quickly. He looked at his watch. He missed the time when she would have been at the old apartment meeting up with Frank. He hoped to catch her early to talk. She would still be able to go with him. He cursed at himself since he did not set the phone alarm. He sent a text to Sidney to tell him he was heading out to Nashville.

Sidney got done with his meeting and went back to his townhouse. He was still upset about Esther telling him to man up. He thought he made his point of view known that first night. He grabbed a beer out of his fridge and sat on his balcony. He was surprised when Arthur came knocking on his door to join him.

“I have to tell you; I really like that new office assistant of Tom’s. I do not think I ever meet someone so polite and pretty if I may say so. Mary is absolutely in love with her.   
Although, between you and me, Mary is quite nervous about her.”

Sidney’s interest perked up. “Why?”

“Well, she’s just been acting a little peculiar the last few days and then today she called off. Mary said since she started, she was always here early and hesitated on leaving. Always asking if there was anything she could help with. I guess the little ones just love her too.”

“Yes, they do. She is exceptionally good with them. I’ve seen them build quite a number of sandcastles.” It was on one of those observations, he studied her closer. Their interactions had always been hit or miss, but when the children were around, it was totally different. They were both inviting and pleasant as if. He stopped the thought. He was not really upset about her not taking the pill regularly, he just was not wanting to rush her like Crowe and Clara. He wanted to court her, get engaged and have a wedding. Certainly, coming from a large family, she would want such a thing. Not a quick rush as a patched-up wedding to keep the rumor mill down. He was such an idiot. He ran his hands through his hair.

He texted Crowe to see where the new apartment was. He did not know, but Clara was at the old apartment and she would know everything.  
Sidney quickly excused himself from Arthur, promising to visit longer over the weekend. He literally ran into the apartment when he saw Clara’s car there. 

“Sidney Parker, are you trying to scare me?” Clara glared at him. “I thought you were Frank.”

“Frank?”

“Yes, Frank Churchill. He’s supposed to be by to pick up his things.”

“Is Esther here?”

Clara let out a laugh. “Heavens no.” Before she could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Frank, with two blondes one in each arm. “Hello Frank.”

“Well, I’m here finally.” Sidney looked at him closer. Apparently, the band thing must be good judging by his eyes. He was clearly on something. The blondes oddly enough reminded him of Caroline and a light laugh escaped his lips. Frank looked at him. “Where’s Esther?”

“She went out of town.”

“Afraid to see me?”

Clara laughed. “Not at all, she just has better things to do.” Frank grabbed the guitars while the ladies grabbed the records. Frank left without so much a goodbye.

“Did she go with Charles?” Maybe they had been able to talk in the office at work.

“Not that I know of.”

“Do you know where the new place is?” Clara wrote down the information he would need. Sidney knew it was Lambe’s apartments. He stopped at the security gate, who gave him a temporary pass after taking some information from his ID. Sidney was glad the guy took his job seriously. He pulled up to the apartment and knocked. Her car was in the parking space. No answer. He used the code for the door and called out as he walked in so he would not scare her.

Apparently, the ladies had quite the night based on the number of bottle of beers. Everything seemed to be in totes. He looked in the rooms. He recognized Charlotte’s blankets. Unable to resist, he pulled it up and it had her scent. He needed to find her and talk to her. Esther was right. He groaned. He did not want to tell her that though. He gathered up the bottles. He could at least be productive while he was there. It was unlike them to leave them like that. Esther ran a tight ship in the kitchen. He laughed when she had gotten up one morning to find dirty dishes in the sink from overnight. There were only two possible culprits and since she was in bed all night with one of them, that only left him.

He went to Charlotte’s room and unpacked her things as best he could. He was surprised that she had not done that already. She always had stuff so organized, it almost was a crime. He set up the stereo and television for them. Before long, it was late evening. He looked around. It was starting to look like a home. He picked up the bag to take to the trash and about walked straight into a guy coming in.

The man was startled as much as he was. “Sorry, I didn’t know anyone was home.”

Sidney looked at him. He did not look like a maintenance person. “Yes, is there something I can help with, Mister?”

“Beecroft.” He looked around quickly. “My company is delivering furniture tomorrow and I like to come out the night before to see if there were things that needed to get moved around so my workers can work quickly.”

Odd, Sidney thought. “Well, I’m just going to run this out, but I can wait while you take a quick look.” Mr. Beecroft looked in each of the rooms. He was determining which one Miss Heywood would be in. “Alright, well, I will be off.” He quickly made an exit. Sidney stayed in the apartment. There was something not right. He took out his phone to text Charlotte. He recognized the notification beep. She apparently had left it in the kitchen. He groaned first but then laughed. She did have trouble keeping tabs on it. She had the kids searching the sand for it during one of their early adventures.

He took the trash out and decided to wait. He curled up in her blanket and makeshift bed.

Esther had called him, very drunk, complaining about Charles and Caroline. He let out a groan. He tried to encourage her but after having a similar experience with Eliza, it was not going to end well. He thought Charles the better man. Clearly mistaken. The only good news out of the ordeal, is she knew how he felt even after all this time. He could break the engagement with Eliza faster than she could blink. She would no doubt get more publicity from it to her liking.

She was clearly in a bar as he could hear the live music in the background. Under any other circumstance, Fritz would call Charles, but as he was too angry to talk politely, he chose a different route and called Jake. Jake would be running Club Lulu. It was highly likely she was there. It went to voice mail. Of course, there was no way anyone could hear their phone there. He left a message. He finished his drink and went to bed.


	35. Nashville Advice

Morning came, he did his normal routine. Luckily, Eliza was off all day looking at wedding dresses and venues. She was going to have the wedding of a lifetime. He waited sometime and tried Jake again.

Jake mumbled as he answered the phone, not recognizing the number. “Jake? It’s Fritz.”

He stretched out. Last night was a long night. “Hey, what’s up?”

“Did you get my voicemail?”

“Man, I didn’t home until five in the morning. The club was lit last night.”

“Was Esther there?”

“What? No, she has only been there once the last few months and that is when Caroline had showed up in town. Why? Tired of Eliza already?” He took a quick jab. “Sorry, I’m still hung over.”

“She called me last night drunk. Something about finding Caroline in Charles bed. I just wanted to make sure she was okay. I’ve been texting her but no answer and when I call, it goes directly to voicemail.”

Jake smiled in the phone. Fritz was finally realizing what he had lost. “I’ll get ready and go to her apartment.”

“Okay, just let me know she’s alright.”

Jake took a shower and got dressed. He headed over to the apartment. No one home. He was about to leave when the cleaning crew showed up. Apparently, they had moved out. No luck there, he went with the only information he knew. Clara Brereton. 

Crowe opened the door and greeted Jake. “What brings you to my humble abode this early on a Saturday?” Crowe was walking around in his robe.

“Looking for Esther. Have you seen her or know where she’s at?”

“Out of town, like Clara.”

“Clara is with her?”

“No, she got a call. Apparently, her crazy uncle is in jail in Jacksonville. She had to drive her aunt down. I guess they will bail him out on Monday or Tuesday, whenever he goes to court. Not sure where Esther is. Did you ask Charles?”

“I don’t know how to get a hold of him.”

“Well, let me be of assistance.” Crowe went to get his phone. “Drink?”

“Sure.” He took the glass and sat down on the couch.

Charles arrived in Nashville and was promptly greeted by Augusta. She gave him a big bear hug. “It’s about time you came home.”

“I’m just here for a day or two.” His spirit lifted a little, but Augusta could see some tiredness in his eyes. Must be jet lag she thought.

“Mom and dad are excited too. They made reservations at some fancy place. I hope you came prepared.” Charles decided to stay with his sister for the weekend instead of his parents. They arrived home and she let him go get ready.

Chester and Kat looked at their son. “Well, we are surprised to see you. This is unexpectant.”

“Yes, I needed a break.”

“Working hard or hardly working?” His dad teased. He had been working hard up until this week. Then, it seemed like he was hardly working.

“A little bit of both I dare say.”

His mother smiled. “Well, I am glad to hear you are taking some time for yourself.” They talked about how their work was going, their plans and Augusta spoke about her work. 

The waiter came around and asked if there was anything else, they needed. Charles decided to grab a drink at the bar after his parents left with a promise to be over in the morning for brunch. Augusta joined him.

“You seem not yourself.” She commented to him.

“It’s just been a little stressful the last few days.”

“Well, finish up. We can both get belligerently drunk at home.” After doing that the night before, he decided maybe not that much. It was after his third beer and he was feeling buzzed when Augusta sprung questions at him.

“So, I saw a picture of you in the paper.”

He gave her a perplexed look.

“It was last month I think.” She got up and looked around her desk. “Here it is. Fritz made the celebrity news too.” It was from the gala. She caught the look on his face. “What happened?”

It was funny her asking him. She was always leaning on him for comfort with all her many breakups. She never really seen him in this state, even when he broke it off with Caroline. Charles took the paper to his room after breaking down. She let him talk and did not ask any questions, knowing that it would be better to ask tomorrow when he was sober. It was a good photo of them. It was the only photo of them now he thought about it. It was strange at first, until he realized how much they had enjoyed each other’s company that neither one of them ever really thought about it. She was not into posting on social media. Just another thing that made her so unlike Caroline. He fell asleep wishing Esther had at least texted him back.

Sidney slept soundly for someone sleeping on an air mattress. He accounted the snuggly blankets for it. He was surprised when she did not come home. Although, she would probably have screamed if she walked in not realizing he was there. It was odd that Esther did not come home either. He made the bed quick but then remembered Clara had said something about Esther going out of town.

He decided to stop over at Crowe’s. Their new apartment was close enough to walk if there had been a pathway through but since it was a gated community, it was surrounded by a large fence. He was surprised to find Jake there. “Seems like we keep running into each other.” Jake gave him a smile.

“Yeah, too bad you got a thing for Charlotte.”

Crowe just laughed. “Why are you here gracing my presence?”

“Charlotte nor Esther went to the new apartment last night. I just thought by chance they were here.”

“No, Clara said they were going out of town.”

Jake let out a groan and they looked at him. “Esther called Fritz last night drunk. He thought she was at the club.”

“So, you haven’t seen them?”

“No, not at all.”

Sidney thought a minute, “Why is Fritz concerned? Doesn’t he have enough to do with Eliza?”

Jake let out a laugh. “Man,” he scratched his head, “you are obviously clueless. Fritz has always loved Esther since he met her on spring break. There isn’t anything that guy wouldn’t do for her, even if he had to get himself engaged to a “he left the rest unsaid.

“So, it’s a fake engagement?”

“I don’t know. I imagine if she were single, he would be right back here seeing that they were on talking terms. He could care less about Eliza.” Sidney was surprised at him.

“You act as if you know something.”

“I do. I know the whole history. I was in Nashville when they were together. When she left, I left with her and have not looked back. Caroline and Eliza were not my favorite people.” Sidney looked at him, silently agreeing. He knew how both could be.

Crowe looked at them. “Well, what do we know?” Extraordinarily little apparently. Charles was in Nashville. Clara went to Jacksonville.

“Why did Clara go to Jacksonville?”

“Oh, her crazy Uncle Beecroft. Don’t know what he did this time, just know he’s in jail waiting for court on Monday or Tuesday, depending on how many they get over the weekend.”

“Beecroft?”

“Yeah, Brian Beecroft. Owns a sailing company that does fishing charters. Why?”

“There was a guy named Beecroft checking out the new apartment, said he was delivering furniture today.”

Crowe let out a laugh. “A little older guy, a little stocky?”

“Yeah.”

Crowe stopped his laughing. “Are you sure?” He pulled up an old jail log photo. “This guy?”

“Shit. Is that guy the one that has been harassing Charlotte?”

“Yeah, comes and goes depending on what’s going on. How did he find her now?”

“Charles and I went on a fishing charter the other day. Had some guy named Howard for a Captain. We were talking about the new apartment.”

Jake looked at him. “Well, if he’s in jail then shouldn’t have to worry about him at least this weekend. What about Esther though?”

“I guess we can try Charles apartment.”

Crowe looked at them. “Has anyone tried calling them lately?” Sidney looked at Jake and they both tried with no answer.

“Any other great ideas?” Sidney quipped at Crowe.

“Fine, I’ll go get dressed, but this is seriously cramping my weekend.” They found Charles apartment empty. Sidney saw the mess in the kitchen sink. 

“I see cleaning has ceased around here.” Crowe remarked looking around. “Did Charles fire the cleaning lady? I mean the real one?”

“What cleaning lady?” Jake asked as he looked around the genuinely nice apartment.

“Kitty Bennett. Her sister Jane is married to Charles Bingley.”

“As in Caroline Bingley?” Jake asked. Sidney nodded affirmative. “Figures you all move around in the same circles.”

“The same circles?” Crowe asked.

“Yeah, Fritz and Esther were a thing before Eliza doped him and crawled into his bed. Eliza was mad because Esther had warned him that she had been after him for his money before she married Campion and then when Caroline was just after his money.”

“Is there some reason you keep checking your phone?” His dad had asked him for the 10th time as they golfed.

“Just checking to see if I have service.”

“You’re in Nashville, a major city, I’m sure there is service.” Charles took a deep breath and put his phone back in his pocket. Charles decided on focusing spending time with his father.

“Whatever happened to that project car?”

Chester let out a laugh as he watched his golf ball soar in the air. “Oh, now that I don’t have it you get interested in it?”

“So, it’s gone?”

“Yes, your friend berated me at least weekly about it.”

Charles gave him a perplexed look. “Who?”

“That cousin or something of Darcy’s.”

“Fritz.”

“Ah, yeah, that’s the chap. Couple of years ago I was at a show and he came up to me and started talking. Found out we were related. Had some red head with him if I remember correctly. She knew her stuff. Tell you what, I was surprised to see him in the paper with Eliza though.”

“Why you say that?”

“He was obviously head over heels for that girl.” Chester said laughing. “She tried to buy the car then and I threw out an outrageous number jokingly, and he was dialing his banker. The girl was obviously disappointed. I guess her father had one. Was not long after that, he called me each week for another year and a half. I guess I figured with you in Florida, then who knows where, I could take the money and use it for some investments. Why, you think of changing careers?”

He smiled, “Not at all. Did Fritz pick up the car?”

“You’d have to ask Augusta. Your mother and I were off in St. Lucia.” Chester studied his son at they ended their game. “You’ve been different and odd since you got home. What is the matter? Do not tell me nothing. You don’t have an exceptionally good poker face.” He had to tell him.

“What?” Charles asked him.

“Just surprised is all. Your mother was beginning to think you were determined to stay single.”

“Well, it’s not looking good at the moment.” 

Chester clapped his son on his shoulder. “Well, until she tells you to go fly a kite, there is still hope. She is going to have to come home sooner or later. Have you asked her aunt Sophia if she knew where she was at?”

Charles let a little laugh escape his lips. “Sophia would probably flay me alive if she found out I wasn’t taking very good of her niece.”

They ate lunch at the club and Charles found by talking to both his sister and his father, that perhaps all was not lost just yet. 

Augusta convince her brother to tag along with her. She was supposed to do a black-tie event at the Biltmore Estate, and she needed something new. He rolled his eyes at her, but being in a little better mood, he did as she asked. He felt slightly nervous about being in a dress shop, but the staff just laughed at him as he wandered around. Oddly, he began to relax and wondered what type Esther would want to have. A slight smile played his lips until he heard a shrilly voice that he could recognize anywhere.

“What do you mean you are going to Jacksonville? We have plans tonight.” Bridezilla was on the loose. “I don’t care if she is dying. She is not your concern. Have you forgot we are engaged? Fine, go ahead.” Eliza threw her phone, just missing a clerk. “Men.”

“I’m sorry Mrs. Campion, is there anything I can get you?”

“Yes, a strong drink and make it a double.” If he had any doubts, they were squalled now.

“Can I be of assistance for anything else?”

“Not unless you can keep my fiancé from flying to Jacksonville for an old thing.”

“I’m sorry to hear that.”

“Yes, well so will he when he gets back.” She lifted her chin up. “Bring me your most expensive dress.” The lady snapped to it, not willing to pass up the easy money. “Actually, I think I should have more than one dress for such an event. Bring me a few more.” It was his money; she did not care.

Fritz was going to Jacksonville. Old flame. Certainly, she was not talking about Esther. He shook it off. Fritz had lots of women; she could be talking about any of them. He found Augusta was ready to go and he was glad to have escaped unnoticed.

They sat outside to eat dinner. “Dad says he finally sold that project car.” 

“Yeah, someone with the last name of Denham. I only remember because the lady was talking about the foundation and wanting it for a fund raiser once it got restored.” He looked at his sister.

“Red hair?”

Augusta laughed. “Oh yeah. She was a hoot. We went barhopping the late hours. She spent the night in my cabin. Sad though, not going through such a great time personally. Some guy she dated was cheating on her, then there was this whole other thing with her stepbrother. I have not heard from her although she did send me a genuinely nice thank you card. I remember it being just a little strange.”

“What made it strange?”

“She talked about a guy name Frank, but it was Fritz Darcy that paid for the car and transport. I am not sure we could not have just done the paperwork by mail, but she wanted to come out this way. I know Fritz likes his women; I just figured a classic car that needed a ton of work wouldn’t make the best impression.”

“Did Fritz show up?”

“Not that weekend. He came by a week later asking about her though.”

“Asking what?”

“All sorts of things, like if she talked about where she was living, how she was doing, if she was dating anyone. I do not know; it was just strange all the way around. Why all these questions?”

“Esther Denham.” He had not said who the woman was in the photo last night.

Augusta let out a loud laugh. “You and Esther?”

“Why is that so funny?”

After she stopped laughing, “I guess I just figured blondes were more your type.”

“Very funny.” They wrapped up dinner and Charles sat out on the deck looking at his phone. He did not realize he had put the volume on silent. He had several missed calls.


	36. The Accident

Charlotte did not know what to do. She had no phone which meant no numbers. How was she to reach anybody of importance? She groaned. Off all the times for Beecroft to show up and just how did he find her. She looked at Esther and the machines. So much had gone wrong, Charlotte could only cry about it.

A nurse came in and saw how hysterical she was. “Maybe I can get you something to help calm you down.” She took Esther’s vitals and then went to search for something. “Is there no one to call?”

“I don’t have my phone.” Of all the times her photographic memory had gone blank. She touched the wrap around her head. There was only one number and it was home. No telling what would happen if she called there. She looked at Esther. She had to call. She used the room phone.

Luckily, Allison had been the one to answer. “Hey sis. You know you are going to see me Monday, right?”

Charlotte’s breathing was jagged. “Ally, I need you to do something and not tell mom or dad.”

Ally laughed, “Sounds serious. You kill someone?” There was silence. “Char?”

Charlotte took a deep breath. “You need to go to the Sanditon office, find Mary and only Mary. Tell her to find Sidney.” Charlotte was beginning to get hysterical again.   
“Must.come.Mercy Hospital in Jacksonville,” her breathing was uncontrolled with her sobs, “bring Babington.”

“Char? Charlotte?” Ally could only hear her sister cry. 

A moment later, another voice was there. “Hello, this is Nurse Maria Lucas at Mercy Hospital. Who is this?”

“Allison Heywood, Charlotte Heywood’s sister.”

“Your sister was involved in an accident with her friend. Very rough. If there is somebody that needs to know, you will need to find them. Your sister cannot remember anyone’s phone number and has no cell phone. Her friend, well, I can’t talk about it.”

“Thank you.” Allison grabbed her purse and made a beeline for the door telling her family she would call them later.

Allison never drove so fast; she knew she was going to get a ticket. Thankfully, the town they lived in was not too far from Amelia Island. Normally, an hour and a half. She found the resort quickly. By the time she got to the office, the door was closed and locked. Allison started looking around. Maybe one of the other residents would know how to get a hold of this person Mary.

James Stringer was fuming as he drove. Edward Denham had come in and was threatening to cancel the build. Fred already gave him a heads up about something that went on in the office with Caroline Bingley and Edward. Edward said he was in control of the build now. He did not like the design and it would have to be redone to his specifications. Fred had said Charles had to leave for a family emergency in Nashville.

He drove to see the only person that could help him think straight. Charlotte was an incredibly good friend. He knew she could not think passed that and well now that she was with Sidney, he knew he had not a chance. He had tried to call her but got voicemail. Not unusual if she was busy. He decided to take a gamble and show up at the office.

He got out of his car and saw her by the door. “Charlotte,” he called out warmly and then stopped when she turned around. It was not Charlotte.

“I’m Allison her sister.” Her tone was light and nervous. “I’m looking for someone called Mary. It’s of great importance.”

He gave her a perplexed look. “’I’m James Stringer.”

A look of relief came over her face. “My sister has spoken of you.” He blushed with the compliment.

“Yes, well, I know which townhouse is theirs. Come, follow me.” He led her down a path behind the main office building. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Hodges. 

“Hello Hodges, we are looking for Mary. It’s important.”

“I will go get her. Please come in and sit in the tearoom.”

Mary entered and recognized James immediately. “Mr. Stringer, I was not expecting you.”

“I’m sorry, my sister is in desperation to find Sidney and someone called Babington.” Mary looked at the young lady as she talked nervously fast.

“This is Charlotte’s sister Allison.” James was able to help make the connection.

“Of course, whatever you need dear.” Mary quickly retrieved her phone to call Sidney.

“Babington? Charles Babington?” James asked while Mary stepped out.

“I, I don’t know. The nurse said it was important that I find some family. Something about an accident in Jacksonville with a friend and they are in Mercy Hospital. Char was crying hysterical. I could barely understand her.”

Esther Denham. It had to be. James stepped out to make a call.

“James, this is a surprise. I’ve only been gone a day.” Charles laughed lightly. “Don’t tell me Edward is wanting something different.”

“When are you coming home?”

“Monday, why?” He heard James let out a breath. “James?”

“I don’t have all the particulars, but apparently Charlotte and Esther are at Mercy Hospital in Jacksonville. Allison says its bad.”

“Who is Allison?”

“Charlotte’s sister. We are trying to find Sidney now.” Charles looked at the clock. Even if he could hire a charter, it would still be a few hours before he could get there.

“I’m on my way. Keep me updated until I get there.” Charles knew James would undoubtedly go to Jacksonville. Charlotte was like a sister he never had. Although, he knew there were romantic feelings for him, but Charlotte had made it clear she was with Sidney. Charles packed up his stuff quick.

Augusta was out in the living room watching television. “I thought you went to bed.” Augusta saw the bag. “I thought you were leaving until Monday.”

“Esther’s been in an accident in Jacksonville. I got to go.”

“Maybe I should go with you. You might need someone for a runner.”

“I can’t ask you to.”

“Nonsense. If you cannot ask your sister, who can you ask?”

“I’ll call mom and dad while you pack.”

Charlotte finally started dozing off in the chair. The relaxer the nurse had given her finally kicking in. Somewhere between sound sleep and heighten awareness, she realized someone else had come in. She briefly opened her eyes to the stranger and found Fritz sitting close to Esther, holding his hand. He was unaware of her observation of him.

This clearly was a man not in love with Eliza Campion. Which led her to ask, first and foremost, was how he knew they were here? She stretched out, willing herself to wake. She had tried to be quiet, but apparently even with all the other sounds in the room, he had heard her.

“Miss Heywood, I presume?”

“I am. Why are you here?” She sounded offended.

His lips betrayed a smirk. “I’m am sure you aren’t the only one asking that.” He took a breath, “but to answer your question, is that I received a call.”

“From whom?” As far as she knew, only Allison, Mary, Sidney and Charles should be the only ones who would know.

“Lydia Bennett.”

“Why would Lydia call you?”

“I’ve been asking myself that since I received the call.”

“Is Eliza with you?”

He let out a roaring laugh and it transformed his features pleasantly. No wonder why Esther had been attracted to him. “Heavens, no. In fact, I’m sure she is in Nashville spending twice as much money on wedding preparations just to get even.”

A round of nurse and doctors came in. “I’m Dr. William Lucas. Are you family?”

“As close as family can be.” Fritz remarked plainly.

“Well, there are some others in the waiting room. I suggest you might give them an update. We certainly cannot have that many people back here. I am ordering an MRI for the patient, so now would be a good time to take a few minutes for yourselves. I will have an aide come get you when she gets back.”

Unable to disagree with doctor orders, Charlotte and Fritz found some others had indeed arrived. James and Allison had arrived. Charlotte gave James a friendly smile while she was hugging Allison. “I’m so glad you are here.” She whispered in her sister’s ear. “Where is Charles and Sidney?”

“Sidney and Crowe went to pick up Charles at the airport. Jake is downstairs talking to Clara.” James answered for them.

Allison watched Charlotte turn slightly pale. James was able to help catch her as she got lightheaded. “Perhaps, you need to sit down Charlotte.” Fritz looked at them and decided to go find Jake.

James looked at the pair of sisters. Very much alike, although, as they had drove to Jacksonville, he found while Allison was slightly opinionated like Charlotte, she was not quite as feisty. “Perhaps, you might want something to drink or snack on?” He offered towards them.

“Yes, I don’t think I’ve eaten since early this morning.” Charlotte responded but noticed his gaze had lingered on Allison.

“Yes, anything is fine. Except diet anything.” James gave her a jolly smile.

“Full flavor, coming right up.” He teased as he walked away.

“Now, tell me what the devil is going on Charlotte Heywood and don’t tell me nothing.” Charlotte steadied her nerves. She would have to repeat the story to others even though there would be a full police report about it.

“Clara’s uncle tried to grab you out of the car after the accident?” Allison was wide eye as she asked the question. “This sounds something like a fiction novel.”

“I wish Ally. It is definitely something I do not ever wish to repeat.”

“What is that pensive look for?” Augusta asked Charles for the tenth time on the flight. He was clearly mulling over things.

He finally let out a sigh. “Fritz and Esther used to have a thing.”

“What kind of thing?”

“A serious thing. I heard Mrs. Campion in the dress shop screaming at him over the phone about him heading to Jacksonville. She mentioned she did not care if the girl was dying. I just wished I had asked her then who they were talking about. I just figured she was talking about any number of women. I could already be there.” He looked out the window.

Augusta quietly observed her brother. Was he worried that they would arrive too late or was he worried what would happen if she woke up and found Fritz there and not him? His feelings were deep, probably far deeper than he had really admitted to her yesterday. He had been through so much with Caroline, it was nice to see he had finally opened himself back up. If Esther died or worse, choose to return to Fritz, she shuddered at the thoughts. Either one would be devastating.

Fritz looked at Jake over the cup of coffee. They had stayed in the cafeteria. “Why would Lydia call you?”

“Well,” he let out a breath, “apparently she overheard Edward speaking to Caroline about yesterday.”

“Still scheming I take it?” Jake commented blandly.

“Yes, and now it makes more sense as to why Esther had gotten drunk.” Fritz looked at Jake. “I just really thought more of Charles.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, she found Caroline in his bed stark naked Friday morning. The shower was running so Charles must have been taking a shower at the time.”

“He wasn’t there.”

Fritz looked surprised. “He wasn’t?”

Jake let out a half a laugh. “Sidney and Charles were drinking at Sam’s pretty heavy. I took them to my place as neither of them could even tell me where they lived. Not to mention, I was not going to risk the interior of my car any longer than I had to. They didn’t even get moving until late morning.”

Fritz shrugged his shoulders, “I’m not sure it will matter. How in the world is he going to convince her that she wasn’t there when he did get home?” Jake studied Fritz. He was not sure that Fritz was hoping she would not believe him. He needed to tell Charles what he knew. He should at least have a heads up.


	37. The Hospital

Aunt Beecroft looked at her niece. “What do you mean?” She looked hard at the detective. “Why would my husband try to grab a young lady out of the car? He certainly had to be there to help after the accident.” Aunt Bee was finding all this information about her husband quite shocking. Clara took pity on her.

Detective Knightly looked at the older lady. “Your husband has a history of harassing Miss Heywood, just one lady, among others. This time, he just took it too far. We have found evidence that connects him with a man named Howard who were going to attempt a ransom of Esther Denham. The problem as you are aware, is that the impact of the accident, left Howard dead. I’m sure in the aftermath, your husband went to grab Miss Heywood for his own purposes.”

Aunt Bee looked at Clara. “Is any of this making sense to you?”

Clara looked sad. “All I know is he did seem to be always bothering Charlotte after he first met her. We all went on a boat charter with him. Then, he had tried to tell her he would take care of her when her car had broken down and she needed money for a new one. I just thought he looked at her like another niece.”

“What happens now?” Aunt Bee looked at the detective.

“He will go to court and they will decide whether or not to set bail. After that, there will be a trial and a sentencing. A lot will be determined by if Miss Denham survives. If she does not, there will be additional charges I am sure.” Aunt Bee could not believe the turn of events of her life. A knock on the door, and another detective asked Knightly to step out for a minute. He returned and looked at the ladies.

Dr. Lucas found Charlotte nearby in the visitation room. “Where is Mr. Darcy?” James and Allison nearby.

“He went downstairs.” Charlotte answered.

“I need to speak with him. Could someone go get him?”

James spoke up. “I will go.”

Charlotte studied the doctor, who had become tight lipped when she asked about Esther.

James was back up shortly, and the others had all showed up with him. Sidney had quickly found Charlotte’s side and placed a comforting arm around her. Charlotte struggled to keep herself together. Allison studied the young man that was comforting her sister. Charlotte had only spoke of James. She listened to the others as she figured out who was who.

The doctor was talking quietly away with two men. Allison noticed there was tension between them. James sat down next to her. “Penny for your thoughts Miss Heywood.”

She turned to glance at him with a little smile. “I’m just trying to figure out who everyone is.”

He let out a light laugh barely heard by anyone else. “I can help. Sidney Parker is with Charlotte.”

“That’s Sidney?” Allison waited for confirmation. “I thought she couldn’t stand him?”

James smiled again. “Well, he’s an acquired taste. His behavior has been much improved on her lately. The blonde is Clara with her fiancé Alex Crowe. The two men with the doctor, well that would be Esther’s past and present. She used to be with Fritz Darcy and the other is Charles Babington. Charles works as an architecture in my office. I’m not sure who the lady is that came with him though.”

Augusta looked around. Crowe and Parker recognized her immediately and she went to stand close to them. She also recognized Jake. “Jake, I didn’t know you were here.”

“Yes, I own a club in Amelia Island. Fritz had called me looking for Esther when she didn’t answer her phone.” James gave Sidney a sad look. He had not had a chance to talk to Charles. Judging by what the doctor was saying, he was not sure it was a good time to talk about it either.

The doctor walked away with Fritz following and they all gathered around Charles, who sat down. “She is still in critical condition. Her vitals I guess started to go crazy while they were doing the MRI.” He could not speak anymore. He did not want to say everything else out loud afraid it would come true. Augusta went to comfort her brother.

Fritz looked at Esther. Her vitals had once again stabilized. The doctor had told Charles and him that the next few hours were critical. He asked about if she had a living will or advance directive in case, she no longer was able to breath on her own. At least, her brain activity was good. The doctor wanted to cut down on the number of visitors now, allowing only one at a time. Because Esther still had him listed as emergency contact, he was able to get the privilege of going first.

He studied Charles as the doctor spoke. He had not thought the attachment quite that strong at the gala. If he had any doubt, there was not any as the doctor finished talking. The man absolutely loved her. As he looked at Esther, he doubted she felt any less. The phone conversation had more feeling in it than the drunken rant that came through the phone. He let out a sigh. It was not fair of him to be here, when clearly there was someone else that needed to be. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out.

Fritz was about to walk past the waiting room until he caught a glance of Augusta. “Augusta?” He did not recognize her earlier.

“Hello Fritz.” She looked at him keenly.

He looked over to Charles. “Her vitals are better, but I figured you should be there more than me.” Charles got up to walk back there when Fritz grabbed his arm. “I have a very great desire to punch the living daylights out of you.” Charles could not fathom why Fritz was upset with him. “Caroline can’t be trusted. You should change your housekeeper.” He turned to walk away and found Augusta following him down the hall. Charles went back to Esther, leaving the others to figure out what the devil Fritz was talking about.

Augusta gave Fritz the third degree as the elevator went down. He let out a breath. He forgot how annoying Charles sister was. By the time the elevator ended up in the lobby, Fritz found himself laughing at her, internally of course. “Perhaps, Miss Babington,” he looked at her, “it is still Miss?” He watched the frown lines appear between her brows. He gave her a big smile, “perhaps, we could continue this conversation in the cafeteria? I haven’t had anything to really eat the last few hours.”

“How could you think of eating at a time like this?” She demanded to know.

“Well, eating is just part of the distraction Miss Babington. You however seem to have quite a way with words that I find amusing.”

She gave him a hard look. “Aren’t you engaged to Mrs. Campion?” He let out a laugh.

“I tell you what, Miss Babington, if you promise to hold your constructive judgmental opinions, I shall be glad to tell you quite the story.” Inclined to hear his story, she consented.

“Fine, but just so you are aware Mr. Darcy, I find you most disagreeable and too proud of yourself.” He laughed at her but flashed her a smile.

“And that’s it?” Fritz smiled at her honestly as he caught the skepticism in her voice.

“Absolutely.” He let out a sigh. “You know, I won’t lie, Esther was probably the only woman that made me want to be a better man. I would like to think I have much improved over the last two years. I realize I still fall noticeably short.”

“I still don’t understand why you would go through such an elaborate ruse.”

He gave her a sad smile. “It’s a distraction from how dull my life has become.”

“You have a great job, how can you say your life is dull?”

“Ok, my personal life. What about you? Still seeing that George Wickham guy?”

Augusta let out a laugh. “I haven’t seen him in years after Charles gave him a good tongue lashing. The best brother award that year.” Fritz laughed with her.

He waited for her to continue. “What?”

“You still in Nashville?”

Augusta slightly flushed. “Oh, no, I’m not going to be on that list.”

“There’s a list?” He gave her a charming smile. “Live a little. Besides, I need someone to rock the boat with Eliza.” He gave her a light squeeze on her arm. “I promise to behave.   
Think of it as a business agreement.”

She narrowed her eyes at him as the elevator went back up. She had always found Fritz charming and attractive. He would always laugh at her whenever she was around. She was younger than him, not to mention he considered her off limits. Charles was very protective of his younger sister.

Charles sat next to the bed and held her hand delicately in his. He listened to the sounds of the machines and watched the machines display her vitals. Nurse Lucas came in to do her rounds. She made her notes quietly. “You know sometimes it helps to say things out loud.”

He looked at her skeptically. “Can she hear me while she’s asleep?”

“Of course.”

He highly doubted that. There were a few times he could remember whispering to her after she had fallen asleep, especially closer to the time they were supposed to be moving out. If she had heard him, she would already know the things he felt about her. He did not say things loud as he had not wanted to scare her with his deep feelings.

Nurse Lucas looked at them and left the room. He took his hand and brushed her hair back. He still did not hear the whole story of what happened. He also was stewing around what Fritz had said about Caroline and the need for a new housekeeper. Was it possibly Caroline had managed to gain entrance into the apartment? If so, did Esther find her there?

He thought about it. Someone had been in the apartment. He frowned. Highly unlikely it had been Esther or Charlotte as they would have cleaned the kitchen before, they left. Did she find Caroline in the shower? Caroline was in town as he had found her in the office with Edward. That was going to be a whole other problem, he wondered what James knew. All these things swirled in his head that needed answers, but he was not leaving. He belonged here, next to her, for however long it was going to be.

He went back to watching her vitals, praying they would get stronger. Charles fell asleep with his head along her legs.

Sidney squeeze Charlotte’s hand as they walked towards the elevator. He had barely said anything to her after he arrived. There was so much going on, it seemed like not the right time to talk. He glanced at her sideways. She looked like she had been through quite the ordeal. Instead of going to the cafeteria, Sidney led her out the doors to a small outdoor garden.

“I need to tell you something and I know this is probably the worst time of all, but I need to get it off my mind.” He spoke quietly. “I seem to continue to be a brute, Charlotte, but it is really not my intention. I worry that you have misunderstood me, continually, as it seems.” He sat her down on a bench. “There is none other I want to be with. You make me the best version of myself. I am a great deal less than perfect, but I love you. I am sorry I have not told you sooner. Please tell me you don’t think too badly of me.”

“I don’t think too badly of you.”

He gave her a warm smile. “Well then Miss Heywood, please tell me what it is you want. I have been very selfish and have not spoken my thoughts, which is why you probably are confused. I want everything with you, and I want you to have everything you desire. It is not that I worry about you getting pregnant. I know I am not saying this very eloquently, but I would be incredibly happy for you to be the mother of our children. I just want you to have everything you want as well.” Charlotte touched her head. She did not know if she was dreaming as Sidney had knelt before her. “Charlotte Heywood, you are the sun to my day and the moon to my nights. Please do me the great, great honor of taking me for your husband.”

If anyone had told Charlotte of the adventure, she would have in the last forty-eight to seventy-two hours, she would tell them they were crazy. She reached out and touched Sidney’s chin afraid that it was all a dream.

Nurse Lucas was back for the change of her shift. She touched Charles on the shoulder. “Mr. Babington, the doctor will be by to do his exam and change in shifts. Perhaps, you could step out for a few minutes.” He looked over at Esther and the machines. He did not want to spend anytime apart afraid that he would not be here when he needed to be. She saw the concerned look in his eyes.

“Miss Denham’s vitals have been steady as well as improving.” He looked at his watch. He had been asleep longer than he thought.

He ran his hand through his hair. “Very well. I should check on the others.” He really did not want to leave her.

“It shouldn’t take long. Maybe you should try to grab something to eat.” Charles did not know how anyone could eat at a time like this.

He found Fritz sitting awfully close to Augusta and gave him a hard stare. Fritz just laughed as Augusta flushed and got up to hug her brother. “Where is everyone?”

“They went to the cafeteria. Apparently, Sidney asked Charlotte to marry him. They should be back soon. How is Esther?”

“They say her vitals are improving. The staff is doing their shift change and exam and told me to step out for a minute.” Augusta looked between the two of them.

“I should go let them know. Do I need to stay and referee or can you guys get a long for a few minutes?”

Fritz sat back and smiled at her. “I shall be on my best behavior, dear.” He gave her a little wink to which she rolled her eyes at him.

“Aren’t you engaged?” He asked him grumpily. “You need to leave my sister alone.”

“No worries, Charles. Augusta completely understands my position on the matter. Eliza though, not so much, but right now she’s entertained and out of my hair which is always a plus.”

Charles still did not understand what was going on. “Why did you say I needed a new housekeeper?” A question that had plagued him as he fell to sleep.

Fritz let out an expurgated sigh. “Esther called me Friday late afternoon, drunk, about finding Caroline in your bed.” He watched him to see if he would confirm what Jake had   
told him.

“I wasn’t home. Jake took Sidney and me to his place when he found us at Sam’s.”

“You didn’t go home before you went to work?”

Charles let out a breath. “I did. There was no one there. Someone had been there. I thought Charlotte and Esther had went there that night. There were dishes in the sink. It was not until a little while ago did I realize they would never had left the kitchen in that state. Esther is somewhat a brute if she finds her cleaned kitchen a mess the next morning.”

“I didn’t realize you were all living together.”

“It just kind of happened that way. Sidney was worried about Charlotte and Clara’s uncle. Their apartment was not going to be ready for a few weeks. Clara moved into Crowe’s place and he wanted to keep Charlotte safe. He wasn’t ready to ask her to move in with him.”

“Well considering Clara’s uncle found them in Jacksonville, I would say that plan didn’t really work out so well.”

“What do you mean?” Fritz told him the story that Augusta told him. “I hope that guy rots in jail.”

“That isn’t going to happen.”

“What do you mean?”

“Apparently, Clara’s uncle killed himself. Her aunt is quite beside herself.” The others came back, and they crowded around together. They had brought some snacks with them, to which Charles decided to eat a few to quiet his stomach. At least a little good news from this whole mess.

James pulled Charles to the side to talk about the beach house. “Edward has decided he doesn’t like your design and is threatening to cancel the contract.”

“Well, that’s simply crazy. Sophia said she was okay with it as long as Esther was.”

“I know, but it would seem, he was telling her outrageous stories about how you and she were behaving in the office.”

“That’s not true!” Charles spoke a little louder than he wanted to. “If anything, it was him and Caroline.”

“I know, Fred told me. Hopefully, Esther can get it all straightened out after all this.” James gave him an encouraging smile. “She’ll get through this. She is pretty stubborn.”

For what seemed like a long time since he had, Charles laughed. “Yes, yes she is.” He looked at his watch. Certainly, they had to be done. He decided to go back to sit with her.  
As he walked back to where her room was, he did not recognize the new group now sitting behind the nurse’s station. When he got to the room, he panicked. Her bed was gone. He turned around quickly and found Nurse Lucas getting ready to leave. He quickly grabbed her.

“Easy, Mr. Babington. She has been moved that is all. Her vitals have all stabilized. Come, I will show you to her new room.” She led him down another hallway, quieter than the one in ICU. She walked him in and found Esther asleep. “I will let the others know as I walk out.”

“Thank you.” He took a seat by her side. More good news it would seem. He took her hand and gave it a light kiss.

Hearing about the ordeal that Charlotte and Esther had to endure, he wondered if he could even hope to get through the whole Caroline in the apartment situation. At least, Sidney and Charlotte had reconciled and on the same page. That is where they needed to be. He had danced around it during the day. The nights were a different conversation all together, although they were always one sided. 

Part of him was still afraid that she was not wanting the same thing. He did not know how he could possibly leave his heart unguarded any further. She certainly had taken a hold of it, quicker than he ever thought possible. He started talking to her lightly. 

First, he let her know that Charlotte was safe and sound. He talked about how all their friends were here and were anxious for her to awaken back to them. He talked about how James apparently was drooling all over Allison and the poor girl had no idea what was happening to her. He let out a snort. It was very much like him. He was in the middle before he had realized it even happened.

Now, he waited for her. He would wait for however long she wanted. He did not want to spend another minute without her. 

He told her how Jake had taken Sidney and him back to his place after they had drunk too much at Sam’s. He told her how Lydia had called Fritz. He told her that he had no idea what happened at the apartment. He only knew he found Caroline in the office hooking up with Edward. He told her how he hoped to take her to Nashville to meet his parents.

Most importantly, he told her he loved her. He told her he wanted to walk through this life by her side.

If she had heard any of it, he doubted. There was no change in her body movements, no squeeze in the hand, no change in her heart rate. He stayed there and waited.

A while later, the new nurse came by. “Visiting hours are about over.” He looked at her as if she grew another head. If she thought he was leaving, she was in for a surprise.

“I’m not leaving.” He said sternly.

“I didn’t say you had to. I just thought you might want to say something to the crew that is still sitting in the waiting room. They should at least get themselves to bed. It will not be any fun to sleep on those chairs. Her vitals are stable.” She gave him an encouraging smile. He looked back at Esther as the nurse walked back out.

It was true. They should go get some rest. Hopefully, there was a hotel nearby. He got up and headed for the door, torn between staying and letting them figure it all out on their own. He took a glance back and stepped out.

Fritz had taken care of all the arrangements. They promised to return in the morning and stay until they knew everything was truly okay. Charles went back and took his place by her side. He fell back asleep with his head on her legs, holding her hand.


	38. The Mrs. Degree

Sometime in the middle of the night, Esther rubbed her eyes. She was aware of something holding her legs down. She looked down and found Charles had used them as a pillow. 

She wanted to let out a laugh, knowing that had to be one of the most uncomfortable positions, but her body felt like she had hit a wall.

She thought about what happened. Charlotte was driving, she could not remember where they were driving to. It was early hours, not many if any cars on the road. A car appearing barreling towards them, way faster than it should be. It hit them squarely on her side. Thankfully, they were driving a newer car with front and side airbags. If she had been in Goliath, the impact would have killed her. Not that she felt that great now.

She remembered being dazed at the impact. A movement walking towards Charlotte. Her body tensed as she remembered it was Clara’s uncle. He pulled Charlotte out of the car roughly, Esther reaching trying to hold her back. Of all the times, not to have her firearm. She remembered Charlotte yelling something before she blacked out.

The nurse quietly came in and Esther gave her a light smile as she held her finger to her lips as to not wake up Charles. The nurse quickly did what she needed to do and stepped out. Esther looked at him. She had heard him the other night when he thought she was asleep. She heard some of what he said earlier but she was in and out of sleep at the time.

She thought about Friday. Caroline was in the apartment. Her body almost jerked when she remembered Caroline was naked in the bed. She stared at Charles. She remembered   
the rest of what he said. Lydia had called Fritz. There was more to the story that needed to be told. She rubbed her hand through his hair lightly. She watched him as he realized she was awake.

The ride back to home was peaceful. Charles held her close gently in the back seat while she dozed. The others had left earlier that day. Esther was not going to be running anytime soon, but the doctor had said the more she moved around, the sooner her body would start loose up again. She was not sure that was a true statement. Her entire body felt on fire, but she was alive. Charlotte was in much better condition as her but still had some bumps and bruises from the ordeal.

Finding out Clara’s uncle was out of the picture was a relief, even though she was sorry for Clara’s aunt. Aunt Bee had found out some disturbing things after her husband’s passing that had made her wonder if she ever truly knew her husband. 

Charles kissed the top of her forehead. He was surprised when he looked at her when he had woken up the other morning. He thought for sure he was going to need to tell her everything again. He had started rattling things out before she had told him to stop talking before she changed her mind.

They had stopped at Sophia’s before going home. Sophia listened to Esther and Charles quietly. It was not long after that, they had heard from Fred that Edward had left again. Lydia confessed to Sophia that Edward was trying to exhort money from her and Caroline was part of that plot. Lydia had found them in her own bed and Edward had just shrugged at his behavior at being caught. Lydia moved back with her mother and was in the process of filing for divorce.

From Kitty, they had learned Lydia had taken her key to the apartment which was lent out to Caroline. Kitty was besides herself when she could not find her key. She had left a message on Charles’ phone which was one of the messages that he had listened to while they were waiting for Esther to be discharged from the hospital.

From the social news, they found Caroline had moved to New York with George Wickham, apparently, she had gotten pregnant with his child.

Allison had started the university with Charlotte in the fall. She was not sure she needed a three-bedroom apartment, but as it worked out, Jake and his roommate were needing to move. She was not sure at first until James had told her not to worry, she was not their type.

The beach house was back on track with a slight delay between having to negotiate with the contractors that Edward had failed to pay properly. At the end, Sophia allowed it to be entered in the home tour which generated more buzz not only for James but for Charles as well.

Now that it was done, he had the opportunity to go wherever he wanted.

Esther was finally back to feeling good. Her ribs had taken the longest to heal. He had taken her out to the private beach one night. He pulled her in his lap as they listened to the waves. 

When he first mentioned to Sidney about the ladies moving into the apartment, Sidney cautioned him about spending all that time, between work and home, with no break. He found after they returned and it was just them in the apartment, there was no other way he wanted it. They worked well together. 

He breathed in the soap in her hair, a slight scent of lavender, which he found out had very calming attributes. She had not talked about going back to school. 

“Do you remember our first conversation here?”

Esther let out a light chuckle, “the one where you accused me of trying to get you fired?”

“Well, Miss Denham, you were very scandalous dressed on my first day.”

“You’re welcome by the way.”

“Oh, so you don’t normally dress that way for a run on the beach?”

“Absolutely not, you know how many pervs there are out that early in the morning?”

“So, it was a test?”

“I had to see what kind of guy was working on my aunt’s project.”

“I thought for sure, Fred was going to fire me when you came back and had your meeting with him.”

“Nope. We had a good laugh at your expense though.” Her lips twitched holding back the laugh.

“You are terrible to put me through that.”

“It all worked out.”

“Now what?” He looked at her. He slightly dreaded this conversation. As much as enjoyed Amelia Island, he was not sure he wanted to raise a family here. The last few months had been happy, but he was ready for everything. He wanted to be married and to have his child. He did not doubt she loved him, but he had figured she was just concentrating on getting things straightened out from Edward and recovering from the accident.

“I was hoping you would tell me.” She watched him. He was still nervous even now after they had the conversation in the hospital.

He took a deep breath. “I thought you might want to go back to school.”

“I can go to school anywhere.”

“I can be an architect anywhere.” He gave her a sly smile, “but there’s only one place for your degree.” She gave him a perplexed look. He reached around to open a box. “Miss Denham would you do the honor of becoming my wife?”


	39. The Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short ending. I hope you all enjoyed it.

“Mrs. Babington,” he offered his hand to her to help her up to dance. They were on Sophia’s beachfront where Sidney and Charlotte had held their wedding. Esther was glad Charlotte had all those extra sisters to help as bridesmaids. No one wanted to see a pregnant bridesmaid. She was not too far along, but if you looked at her exactly right, you could tell there was a bun in the oven.

Charles was elated as he looked at her. “Mr. Babington.” She gave him a light kiss as they walked on to the dance floor.

Sophia and Kat looked at the crowd around the dance floor. “It seems you might be having another wedding soon,” Sophia mentioned to Kat as they looked at Augusta dancing with Fritz. Kat smiled at the lady. 

“Yes, although, I am surprised. Did you know he was supposed to marry Mrs. Campion?”

“Esther tells me he is a good man and didn’t deserve to be put through the fire that she put him through.” Sophia was referring to the scandal of Frank Churchill and Eliza eloping in Vegas the very day she was supposed to be marrying Fritz. It had made the entertainment news for some time.

“Augusta seems to be completely in love with him. Charles put him through some torturous moments when he found out they were dating.”

“Well, that is good that he was looking out for his sister. I knew he was the perfect man for my Esther.” Sophia gave the lady another knowing smile as they watched Charles and Esther dance around, both giddy in love. Both ladies had their secret and smiled at the couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback, good and bad! Thanks for reading and all the encouragement!


End file.
